The Single Vampire Father
by LolaWorld
Summary: Elijah is a single vampire father to Elena and Jeremy. His brother, Klaus finds his self as a single father as well. Together they will help each get through the hard times and strengthen their brotherly bond as well. This story does contain non-sexual spanking. Story is involved around entire cast. I do not own Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have written mostly Twilight fan-fiction. I decided to branch out a bit and try an idea that I have for Vampire Diaries. The newest character in the Vampire Diaries series (as of the end of 2010) is Elijah (played by actor, Daniel Gillies). I presume his character on the set is only temporary but I wanted to write a story as if he was permanent. If you are not familiar with the character Elijah, you can do a yahoo search under images for Elijah from Vampire Diaries. This way you can see for yourself just how sexy he is. On that note, the other little twist I am throwing in is that Elena and Jeremy are only half human, the other half, vampire. Elijah as a vampire is their father. The only things that I am keeping the same is that Elena and Stephan are dating and Jeremy and Elena live in the same house as they do in the episodes. I do not own Vampire Diaries. Please review. **

INTRODUCTION

A Single Vampire Father

After 600 years of solitude, Elijah grew tired of roaming the world by him self. He always had a woman in his life but he never loved any of them. Once he was satisfied and no longer needed the woman, he would feed on her and leave her for dead. He was never one that had a lot of mercy. That is until he met Anne. They fell in love, and after some time, Anne had become pregnant. Elijah never believed it was possible for him to have children of his own. It made him ponder on the idea that there may have been other women who he had impregnated; but never given them the time to find out due to him losing interest and disposing of them by way of food.

Months later, Anne gave birth to a baby boy named, Jeremy. Anne died giving birth. Elijah did all he could by caring for Jeremy to the best of his ability. He tried to hire a nanny to help but after Jeremy had fed on six of them, Elijah knew he would have to try something different. He threw around the idea of finding a woman suitable enough to be the mother of his child.

Her name was Katherine. She fell deeply in love with Elijah. He did not return her love as his heart belonged to Anne. He did however, care for her and believed she would make a suitable mother. The plan was for Katherine to give him a child before he turned her into one of his kind, a vampire. He knew that only in human form, she could carry his baby. It wasn't long before Katherine became pregnant with Elijah's second child. She had a difficult pregnancy, she was weak and held on for her life as best as she could.

Elijah was out of town, he needed to travel a ways in order to feed. He didn't want to bring any possible connection to his family and the people that had gone missing. When he returned Katherine had given birth and like Anne, died. He tried to turn her but he had missed his window of opportunity. She had already been gone for at least an hour. A vampire can not turn a human once their heartbeat has completely stopped. When Elijah stopped focusing on Katherine he noticed the baby that Jeremy had crawled next to and instinctively tried to protect. It was a baby girl. He named her, Elena.

Putting the idea on hold about having the perfect family, Elijah raised his two children on his own. It wasn't always easy but he managed. Never having known anyone who was half vampire and half human, he always kept a close eye on his children. He didn't know what to expect; for the many years Elijah was on high alert, not knowing if his children would just suddenly die due to the unusual mix of human and vampire blood. He cherished every day that Jeremy and Elena would wake. They both stopped growing when they reached their late teens. Jeremy was 17 and Elena was 16 when they stopped aging. Looking like a teenager wasn't the only thing Jeremy and Elena held onto. They still had their teenage hormones which is what led Elijah to keeping a firm hand.

Another 100 years pass, Elijah and his children find themselves living in Mystic Falls. He registers Jeremy and Elena in the town high school in order to keep up appearances. They had only been in school for a week when Elena found herself over her fathers lap…

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. Has the story caught your interest? Does the introduction entice you enough to want to read more? Thank you for your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

And so it begins...

It was the first Friday of the first week since Elena and Jeremy have started school at Mystic Falls High. Being that they were still half human they still slept like all humans do. Jeremy was a morning person and always sprung out of bed without any qualms. Elena, on the other hand, was not a morning person and struggled every morning when she had to get up to go to school. Elijah knew this about his daughter; he would give her 10 minute wake up calls for a good 40 minutes before she had to officially be out of bed in order to make it out of the house on time. She was also not the most chipper in the morning but as long as she kept her whininess to a minimum, Elijah would let it slide. On this particular Friday, he could not overlook her disregard for his authority as her father.

"Elena, that was the last wake up call, you have 20 minutes before you have to leave for school, get up." Her father demanded.

She groaned and scowled but got out of bed. She favored her human side and drudged around at a slow pace.

"Elena, Jeremy, you have exactly 10 minutes before you have to be downstairs to eat breakfast!" Elijah called out to his children from the kitchen.

Jeremy had already been up for a couple of hours. He was just getting out of the shower that he desperately needed after his extreme morning workout. It was a workout he didn't necessarily need for physical reasons. The vampire half of him kept his strength 20 times any human's strength. It was his human half that needed the workout to contribute to keeping his mind focused and stimulated. Elena on the other hand may do a little yoga on occasion but, she was never devoted to a daily routine.

Ten minutes had passed when Elijah called out to his children again. This time he told them breakfast was ready and they had 30 seconds to get downstairs. Jeremy was downstairs and in the kitchen within 10 seconds. Elena just rolled her eyes and took her sweet time. Three minutes later she dragged her self out her bedroom door and lazily made her way to the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and saw two different distinct looks. The look on her brother's face was a look of wonderment. He couldn't believe his sister had completely disregarded their father's instructions; and that she would test his authority like she did. The look on her father's face was one of frustration.

"Young lady, when, in any time in history, has 30 seconds been code for five minutes?" Elijah asked his daughter, flabbergasted by her action.

"Daddy, don't be so anal about time, it's not that big of a deal." Elena told her father nonchalantly.

What happened next happened so quickly, a mere human would have never deducted it. The second that Elena finished her statement Jeremy looked at her in shock and amazement and then empathy. He knew their father would never tolerate her disrespect, and that Elena was going to have a very difficult day with sitting comfortably. Elijah picked Elena up and carried her back upstairs to her room. It all happened in a matter of seconds. Elena had been jolted out of her sluggish disposition. She was wide awake and quickly tried to fix what she had just done.

"Daddy! Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Elena pleaded.

Before Elijah sat down on Elena's bed he took hold of both of her upper arms and faced her so she had direct eye contact with him.

"Elena, I don't care how tired you may be; it is _never_ okay to be disrespectful. The first time was when you ignored my instructions and went downstairs five minutes later. The second time was your comment about me and time. You know better."

With those words, Elijah sat down on the bed and immediately placed Elena over his lap. In less than a second he flipped up her black and white plaid skirt and pulled her pink cotton panties down to the meet the top of the thick black thigh highs she was wearing. One of her penny loafers fell off as she kicked and squirmed on her father's lap. He looked quickly at his watch then wasted no time spanking his little girl's bare bottom. He spanked her continuingly for two minutes at a very study and firm pace. With the intensity of the spanking, Elena began sobbing almost instantly after her father brought down the first of many smacks.

"I'm sorry daddy, please, I promise I'll be good, please stop." Elena begged as she cried.

After exactly two minutes, Elijah stopped. He quickly pulled her panties up and readjusted her skirt as he sat her down next to him on the bed. She was crying hard and loudly. He told her to look at him and she did the best she could due to her circumstances but was having difficulty. Elijah had to guide his daughter by cupping under her chin with his index finger and facing her in his direction. He looked directly in her eyes as Elena did her best to stop crying and focus.

"You, little girl, are very lucky that you have to go to school or this spanking would have lasted much longer. Listen very carefully. I'm not going to continue this spanking after school as long as you are an absolute perfect angel for the rest of the day. Do I make myself crystal clear?" Elijah asked sternly.

"Yes daddy," answered Elena as best as she could while still trying to get a handle on her crying.

"Alright then, good," said Elijah before he kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Hurry up and get downstairs, your brother is waiting for you."

Elena quickly made her way downstairs and found her brother waiting for her at the bottom. He had her backpack, a thermos filled with blood to satisfy her vampire side and a fruit bar to satisfy her human side; he handed her all three items the moment she was within reach. She wiped away a few tears before she took the items and thanked him. A moment later their father came down the stairs wearing a suit jacket. He grabbed his car keys and opened the front door for his children to exit.

There were two cars in the drive way; a black BMW 6 series that Elijah drove, and a white mustang with a thick blue stripe down the middle of the hood, which belonged to Jeremy. Elijah kissed his kids goodbye for the day. While Jeremy was walking to his car, Elena was not far behind. Elijah called out her name, she stopped and turned around and found her father directly in front of her. He lowered his head in order to have direct eye contact with his daughter.

"Remember, be a good girl in school today okay."

Elena blushed as she gave her father a half smile and told him that she would. He returned her smile then gave her nod and gesture as if to tell her to quickly catch up to her brother. She was on the passenger side of Jeremy's car in less than a second. Jeremy unlocked her side of the car and she got in as carefully as she could. Her bottom was blazing due to the spanking she just received just minutes earlier. She was still trying to sit down as Elijah got into his BMW. Elena finally decided that she would have to sit on one of her knees in order to find any comfort for the ride to school. Jeremy looked over at his sister as he started the car.

"What could you have possibly been thinking this morning?" Jeremy asked, still amazed at the actions that took place not long ago.

Elena carefully readjusted her self in the seat again and looked back at her brother.

"Honestly? I have no idea. Maybe some evil warlock made their way into my subconscious and dared me to do something stupid." Elena answered with a smirk.

Jeremy laughed, "Well, that would surely explain things a lot more."

With Elijah's immaculate vampire hearing he overheard Elena's statement and couldn't help but smile. Elena and Jeremy drove off to school and Elijah made his way to his office downtown. As Elijah drove he just shook his head and thought to him self…"and so it begins."


	3. We Are Not Alone!

We Are Not Alone!

Fifth period had come around and Elena was still having a very hard time sitting. She was doing her best to adjust. As she just found a position she was comfortable with, in walked two students that she hadn't seen all week since she started on Monday. They were laughing, really enjoying each other's company. There was a vibe about them; they were just friends but good friends. A moment later Elena discovered they weren't human. Their scent gave them away as vampires. It was a very distinct smell but enough to leave Elena without any doubt. At the same moment, her scent caught their attention. The three looked at each other and quickly concluded that no one was a threat to the other. The two could sense Elena was in a bit of distress and both took a seat on either side of her.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl.

"I'm fine, really," Elena lied. She wasn't about to tell them that her distress was the result of the spanking she received that morning by her father.

"Are you sure? You look like you are in a lot of pain," the boy asked with concern.

"Well, I did workout pretty hard yesterday, my legs are a bit sore. It's one of the downfalls of being, you know, half human," Elena whispered.

"Half huh? We definitely have to talk. I would love to know what that is like. By the way, my name is Caroline and this is Stefan."

"Hi, I'm Elena."

Before any of them could ask each other any more questions, the school bell rang and math class began. Elena tried her hardest to limit her fidgeting. Her bottom was still stinging as intensely as the moment her spanking ended. She was tempted to call her father and beg him to let her go home early. She wanted nothing more then to stop adding pressure to her backside by having to sit through school. While she contemplated on calling her father or not, Elena couldn't help but notice how sexy and beautiful both Stefan and Caroline were.

"How could humans be so blind?" Elena thought to herself.

"Ms Gilbert. Ms Gilbert, are you listening?" Her math teacher, Mr. Connell asked.

"What? Oh, umm ya. The answer is 526."

"Yes, that's correct."

Mr. Connell was pleased that his newest student had caught on to the assignment so quickly. He focused his attention back onto the rest of the class and continued with his lesson. Elena then went right back to listening just enough to keep herself out of trouble. The bell rang and everyone got up to go to their next class.

"What do you have next?" Stefan asked.

"Biology, you?"

"I have English."

"I have Spanish." Caroline chimed in.

"Maybe we can all go to a movie tonight? Hang out a bit, get to know each other better," suggested Stefan.

"I would love to but my dad is overly protective about who my brother and I hang out with."

"Oh, you have a brother huh?" Caroline acquired.

"Yes, he's a senior. His name is Jeremy. Umm, maybe you can come over to my house tonight. Let me check with my dad. We can meet in the parking lot after school. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," answered Stefan.

"Me too!" Caroline seconded.

The three new friends parted ways. Once Elena was on her own she pulled out her cell phone and sent a text message to her father on the way to her biology class.

"_Daddy, we are not alone! I met two others like us in my last class. Can they come over tonight and hang out for a bit? Please."_

Elena finished her text and hit the send button as she stepped into her classroom. She was full of different emotions. She spent her morning and part of her afternoon giving her self a pity party; now she was excited that she possibly found two new friends. She prayed that her father wasn't still upset with her for her actions that morning. She put her cell phone back into her jacket pocket and found her seat. With her new excitement she forgot for one moment about her tender bottom and sat down directly on the chair. She jumped up so quickly that she caught the attention of her fellow classmates sitting around her. Noticing the attention she just brought upon herself, Elena had to quickly think of a really good excuse as to her sudden body spasm.

"I thought I saw a spider," said Elena with a smirk then sat back down cautiously.

The other students accepted her little white lie and went back to their own conversations. The school wasn't full of too many friendly, outgoing people. Elena rolled her eyes due to their rudeness then reminded herself that she now had Caroline and Stefan. She hoped anyway, she knew it could all be taken away in a second if her father didn't approve. The next fifty minutes were torturous. Her father hadn't replied yet to her question and she was still having a very hard time concentrating on anything related to school. One fifty-five, the bell rang, one last class before the weekend began. Elena was on her way to her English class when she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text message from her father.

"_As long as you have been good all day in school then it's fine with me. I better not get any phone calls from any of your teachers later on telling me otherwise."_

She sent a reply right away. _"Been a perfect angel, promise! Thx daddy! Luv U! __" _

Elena was ecstatic; she had a good feeling about Caroline and Stefan. She also thought Stefan was absolutely gorgeous and really hoped that he was just as attracted to her as she was to him. She made her way to her English class and this time made sure to sit down her chair very carefully. Once settled in her seat she sent another quick text message; this time to her brother Jeremy.

"_Guess what? I met two others like us. Daddy said it was ok for them to hang out ltr. U will meet them after school in parking lot gtg,"_

The last bell of the school day rang. Elena flew out of her seat and to her locker as quickly as she could while making sure to favor her human side when it involved her speed. She grabbed everything she would need for the weekend and made her way out in the parking lot. She didn't see Caroline, Stefan or Jeremy in the parking lot yet. She impatiently waited. Minutes later Caroline walked out and spotted Elena and gave her a wave. Caroline began to walk towards Elena and was joined by Stefan on her way. Shortly behind, walked Jeremy. Elena stood in front of Jeremy's car watching all three walk towards her. She stood smiling ear to ear.


	4. Change of Plans

Change of Plans

Elena was too excited to stay where she was and ran towards her brother and two new friends. She appeared in front of them in a matter of seconds.

"Elena! You know better than to move that quickly in public," Jeremy scolded.

"Sorry, I know, I know. I'm just so ready to get the weekend started."

"Regardless, you promised dad you would be good for the rest of the day. I don't think you want to blow it now, do you?"

"I know; but, honestly it may be a little too late for that now."

"Why, what happened?" Jeremy looked at Elena with much concern.

"I didn't turn in my two page essay in English. It was due today. Ms Mather asked me why I didn't have it done. I couldn't think of a good excuse so I just told her that I forgot. Which wasn't a total lie, I did forget about it _this_ morning. Anyway, she asked me to stay after class and instead I got out of there as fast as I could."

"You're not really into school, are you?" Stefan asked followed by a snicker.

Elena turned to Stefan. "No, the lessons hardly ever change, no matter what town or city, it is so boring!"

"Well, if it's so easy then the school work shouldn't be such a challenge to do," Jeremy interrupted.

"Okay, okay, I don't want to fight about it. Please, just don't tell dad," Elena pleaded.

"I won't say anything but who's to say dad won't get a call from Ms Mather?"

"Let me just deal with that later. Right now, I want to introduce you to Caroline and Stefan. Carolina and Stefan, this is my big, over protective brother, Jeremy."

"Oh, Elena," Jeremy sighed, shook his head slightly at her before turning his attention and reaching his hand out to Stefan then Caroline. "Nice to meet you."

The three exchanged pleasantries. Elena then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her address on it. She handed it to Caroline.

"This is our address, how does six o'clock work for you?"

"Six works fine for me. Would it be okay if I invited my boyfriend, Damon?" Caroline asked.

"Sure, does he go here?"

"Ummm, no, he's a little older. He was turned when he was 24 so he doesn't have to suffer through high school to keep up appearances," answered Caroline.

"Lucky," Elena replied.

"Yes, but on paper he's my legal guardian so we have to keep it a bit quiet about Caroline and Damon. To humans it just looks like a 24 year old dating a 16 year old. Most probably wouldn't be too cool with it," stated Stefan.

"Hey, what's another secret," answered Jeremy with a smile, "but, Elena and I do need to go. We have some chores to take care of before you guys come over later."

"Not a problem, we'll see you later on," Stefan answered for them both.

"This is Elijah Gilbert, how may I help you?"

"Hello Mr. Gilbert, this is Ms Mather. I'm Elena's English teacher…."

Elijah hung up the phone and was not at all happy with what he was told about Elena's actions in class. He decided he would deal with his daughter's misbehavior properly after their company had left. In the meantime he didn't see any reason why his daughter shouldn't be filled in to the fact that she was going to have to face up to the consequences soon enough.

Elena was making her bed when she heard her cell phone ring; she looked at the caller ID, swallowed hard then answered it.

"Hi daddy," Elena greeted with a little fear in her tone.

"Hello, I'm just checking in. What are you and your brother doing right now?" Elijah asked smoothly.

"Just finishing our chores before company comes over."

"Good…Ms Mather just called me. She told me what you did. What do you have to say for yourself?" Elijah asked calmly.

Elena froze for a minute before she could muster out two words, "nothing Sir."

"Then you admit to failing to do the essay and skipping out after class even after you were told to wait?"

"Yes daddy."

Elena wanted to run and hide. Speaking with her father on the phone was all the reality she needed to know she was in deep trouble. Earlier she had hope that she might have gotten away with what she had done. That hope had now come to a sudden halt.

"I want to meet these new friends of yours so they can still come over; but, they can only stay for an hour. After that Jeremy is welcome to go out with them or of course stay home. You on the other hand will have to stay in. We have some things to…discuss."

Elena hated the idea of Jeremy going out and having fun with their new vampire friends. She also knew better than to argue with her father about anything when she was already clearly not going to be able to sit for some time.

"Do you understand young lady?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good, then inform your brother of the situation and I'll be home soon."

She hung up the phone and began to cry. Her night was ruined and she had no one to blame but herself. The clock caught her eye; it was now 5:15. She wiped away her tears then went downstairs to fill Jeremy in of the change of plans.


	5. Consequences Chap 5

Consequences

….She hung up the phone and began to cry. Her night was ruined and she had no one to blame but herself. The clock caught her eye; it was now 5:15. She wiped away her tears then went downstairs to fill Jeremy in of the change of plans.

Jeremy was finishing up the dishes in the kitchen when Elena walked in with tear filled eyes.

"What's the matter?" Jeremy asked with concern.

"That horrible Ms. Mather called daddy already. He said that everyone can only hang out here for an hour then you and everyone will have to hang out somewhere else because he and I have to "talk," Elena whined.

"Elena," Jeremy sighed, "I hate to say I told you so, but, I told you so. I'm not saying I never get in trouble but honestly, it seems like sometimes you just never learn."

"Spare the lecture Jeremy! I really don't need it right now!" Elena yelled, folded her arms and kicked the kitchen island. She kicked it so hard that due to her vampire strength it left a foot size hole. She regretted kicking the island the second her foot made contact.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! What did I do! Jeremy, help me!"

Jeremy helped his crying sister up from the floor and just held her close. He then moved away from her just enough to have direct eye contact.

"Elena, listen to me. Dad has the eyes of an eagle. He will spot the hole as soon as he walks in here. I promise you will be in less trouble if you confess before he sees it."

"Confess! Are you crazy! I'm already in so much trouble!"

"Exactly. You're already in trouble but it'll be worse if you don't confess first. I promise I'm just trying to help you."

Elena began to pace back and forth; contemplating on whether or not she should take her big brother's advice. It was 20 minutes to six, time was running out. She felt sick to her stomach. She was still feeling the result from the spanking she received that morning. The thought of being spanked again so soon and harder made Elena want to just run and hide. She actually thought about it for a second but quickly dismissed the idea. Just then her father walked through the door. Elena quickly looked at Jeremy and he gave her a look that told her ultimately it would be okay in the end. She didn't have any more time to think and made the decision to confess. With briefcase and keys still in hand Elijah suddenly felt his little girl wrap her arms around his waist.

"Daddy!" Elena cried, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Elijah gently pried his daughter off from him then leaned down in order to try and make sense out of what she was crying about.

"What happened now?" Elijah asked.

"I…I…"

"You what? Just tell me."

"I accidently kicked a hole in the kitchen island. I'm really sorry!" Elena began to cry harder.

Elijah quickly made his way to the kitchen and noticed the damage instantly. He wanted to yell but stopped himself and took a deep calming breath instead. He looked at Jeremy and sighed and then turned around to face Elena. Doing his best to stay calm he asked how it happened.

"I don't know, it just happened," said Elena.

"Just happened? Holes like that don't just happen. Young lady, you have exactly 10 seconds to tell me how it happened or I'll spank you right here and now and then your new friends can find out what happens to naughty little girls around here."

"Daddy, please, no!"

"1…2…"

"Daddy!"

"…3…4"

"Okay! I was mad that I couldn't go out tonight and kicked the island. I swear though, I didn't mean to kick it that hard. I'm sorry!"

Elijah placed his hands on either side of his temples and began to rub them as if he had a headache. It was simply a way to help himself stay calm.

"Basically, what you're telling me is that I now have a hole in my kitchen island because you threw a tantrum, is that correct?"

"Daddy…I.."

"Is that correct?"

"Yes." Elena answered softly as she stared at the floor.

There was a knock on the door. Elijah looked at the door then back over at his daughter.

"Change of plans, you will introduce me to your new friends but then have to tell them that you can't hang out tonight at all." Elijah then turned to Jeremy. "You on the other hand are perfectly welcome to go out or stay home. It doesn't matter to me. I'll personally have my hands full dealing with your little sister."

Elena began to protest but quickly changed her mind when she saw the look on her father's face. By the look he gave she knew without a doubt that if she continued she would be spanked right where she stood. She didn't say a word. She wiped away her tears as best as she could and walked slowly to the door and opened it to find Stefan, Caroline and two others she hadn't met yet. She then opened the door wider for her father and brother to be seen. Her father was the first to speak.

"Hello, I'm Elijah. Elena and Jeremy's father." He held out his hand to greet the others as they individually introduced themselves.

"Hello Sir, I'm Stefan."

"Caroline," She said with a smile and bat of her eyes.

"Damon."

"I'm Bonnie." She said as she shook Elijah's hand.

"Bonnie, you're a…"

"Yes Sir, I'm a witch."

"Nice to meet you. Nice to meet all of you. I hope to see all of you around again soon. Please excuse me."

Elijah then turned towards Elena and Jeremy.

"Elena, I'll be upstairs waiting. Jeremy, if you're going out, make sure you're home by 12:30."

He walked upstairs leaving his children behind to do what they had to.

"What's wrong Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I got in trouble in English class and my dad found out. I'm sorry but I can't hang out at all tonight."

"Aww, that's really too bad. I'm sorry. Jeremy, how about you?"

"Yes, I'm free," Jeremy answered as he headed towards the door.

"Can I call you later at least?" Asked Stefan.

"Ummm, why don't you text me first."

"All right."

"Bonnie, Damon, it was really nice meeting you," said Elena.

"Same here," they both replied.

"Okay, I don't want to get you in bigger trouble. We'll talk later," said Stefan.

"Ya, talk to you later." Elena replied then shut the door quietly.

She let go of the door knob then turned to face the stairs. From the bottom of the stairs she looked up, rubbed her already tender bottom, let out a deep sigh and with a pouty face she slowly walked up to face her father.


	6. Painful Reminder chapter 6

She let go of the door knob then turned to face the stairs. From the bottom of the stairs she looked up, rubbed her already tender bottom, let out a deep sigh and with a pouty face she slowly walked up to face her father.

PAINFUL REMINDER

Elena opened her bedroom door, head hung low as she walked in slowly. The moment she stepped into the room a single tear fell down her cheek. Elijah turned away from the window to face his daughter.

"Elena, look at me." Elijah said softly but with undoubted authority.

She obeyed immediately and looked up at her father with tear filled eyes. His arms were folded. In one hand he held a wooden hair brush which did not go unnoticed by Elena. Her tears raced down her face as she looked at her father with the biggest, the brownest, and most sorrowful eyes. The look she gave took him back for a moment as it was just so heartbreaking. Elijah felt the tug at his heart strings; but, immediately composed himself as he remembered why his little girl was yet again in trouble.

"You know I must say I am a bit surprised that the spanking I gave you this morning wasn't enough to keep you from getting in trouble again so quickly. I suppose this time I'll need to spank you a little harder or a bit longer, maybe both."

"No daddy! Please, I am really, really sorry. I tried to be good, I really did," Elena cried.

"Well, from what I can tell you didn't try nearly as hard as you could have. Today alone, you didn't follow instructions from your sixth period teacher; then, you made a big hole in the island of the kitchen because of your temper, actions like that doesn't come from a girl who is trying hard to behave."

Desperate to get out of trouble, "daddy, please give me another chance! I promise I'll be the most perfect, well-behaved girl for an entire week. I'll even do extra chores around the house!"

Elijah let out a small chuckle as he couldn't help but find amusement in his daughters attempt in negotiating out of another spanking.

"Nice try young lady: but, I don't recall any mention of there being other options."

He stepped closer to Elena and placed the crook of his index finger under her chin for direct eye contact.

"I love you more than life but your actions today were and _are_ unacceptable. I am a man of my word. I was very clear with you this morning. I told you if you were a good girl for the remainder of the day then I wouldn't spank you again this evening. Now, can you honestly tell me you don't deserve this spanking?"

Elena softly shook her head no as her lips formed into a pout and a stream of tears once again flooded the cheeks of her angelic face. Elijah took a deep breath then sat down on the bed.

"Alright Elena, let's get this over with."

He placed Elena over his lap and immediately flipped up her skirt and pulled down her panties. Her bottom was still pretty rosy from her spanking that morning. Elijah picked up the hairbrush from next to him.

"Now hopefully this spanking will remind you as to what happens when you're a naughty little girl."

He brought the hairbrush down on Elena's already tender bottom and gave his little girl a spanking much harder and longer than he did that morning. Elena began to sob just moments after her father started with her well-deserved punishment. She was squirming around and doing everything in her power to break free from her father. It was hopeless, Elijah's strength was immeasurable. Once Elena calmed down and accepted her punishment Elijah stopped. It was by her giving in; he knew his little girl finally understood why she had to have this painful reminder. He knew now his little girl would be a perfect angel for at least a week or two. He pulled her panties back up gently over her blazing red bottom and sat her up onto his lap. Elena was still crying but it was much softer than it was just minutes earlier. He held his little girl close and just cuddled with her until he felt her fall asleep in his arms. He thought for a second about waking her up but told himself that she had been lectured enough. He stood up with Elena and pulled down her comforter and sheets. He gently laid her down and changed her out of her skirt and into a soft pair of pink couture sweat pants. He pulled the covers up over her; kissed her on the forehead then headed downstairs to his home office.

Elijah was so caught up with work he had no idea of the time until he heard Jeremy at the front door. It was two in the morning; Elijah opened the front door to find Stephan holding Jeremy up. His son was so drunk he couldn't even stand straight. Stephan picked Jeremy up and handed him over to Elijah along with Jeremy's car keys.

"He wasn't driving was he?" asked Elijah.

"No sir, I drove," answered Stephan respectfully.

"Thank you very much for taking care of him. Do you need a ride home?"

"I'll be fine, I don't live too far."

"Alright then, thank you again."

"You're welcome. Goodnight Sir."

"Goodnight."

Elijah carried his son up to his room and tucked him into his bed. He placed a big bucket nearby, a bottle of water and a couple of aspirins' on his nightstand. Jeremy fumbled around for a minute and opened his eyes wide enough to see that he was home and in the presence of his upset father.

With slurred speech Jeremy said, "I'm sorry daddy." As instantly as he opened his eyes he closed them and fell back to sleep.

"Not as sorry as you are going to be once you sober up," said Elijah to himself with a sigh.


	7. Long Weekend Chap 7

Long Weekend

Jeremy woke up holding his head in his hands. He realized he woke up in his own bed but couldn't remember how he got home. He found the bottled water and aspirin on his nightstand. Suddenly Jeremy realized that the water and aspirin had to have been left by his father.

"Oh s***," Jeremy thought to his self, "I am in so much trouble."

He was feeling too sick to put too much thought into what his father was going to do to him. He took the aspirin then went straight for the shower. He was in the shower but only a minute or two before he had to rush to the toilet to throw up.

"How in the hell do full-blooded humans do this?" He thought.

Once Jeremy felt he had nothing else to throw up he went back into the shower and stayed in there for over half an hour. He was trying his best to feel as good as he could before going downstairs to face his father.

Elena woke up to the sound of Jeremy being sick. She turned from her side to her back and immediately felt the extreme tenderness of her back side. In vampire swiftness she got out of bed and went to the nearest mirror. She pulled down her sweats and panties to examine the results of her spanking from the night before. It didn't look as bad as it felt but, it was still a very bright pink. She gently pulled up her clothes and carefully walked downstairs to the kitchen. Every movement she made she felt her clothes rub against her sensitive bottom. She made it to the kitchen where she found her father making breakfast for her self and her brother. Elena cautiously sat down on the bar stool of the island. Elijah walked over to his little girl and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good Morning baby," Elijah said with a warm smile.

"Morning daddy," Elena caught the damage of the island from the corner of her eye, "I'm really sorry about the island, truly sorry."

"I know you are. There is someone coming out today to look at the damage and give me an estimate. I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you what will happen if you ever throw that kind of tantrum again, do I?"

"No daddy, you don't," Elena quietly answered as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Okay good. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, very."

Elijah handed over a plate to Elena with scrambled eggs, blood sausage and a tall glass of warm human blood. (He, like many other vampires, has a huge supply of blood bags from a blood bank either from the next town or the one over.) As he handed Elena her drink Elijah picked up the other glass from the counter.

"This one is a special blend for your brother. He came home really drunk last night."

"What? Wait? He came home drunk last night? I must have been in a deep sleep. I didn't hear any crying."

Elijah raised his left eyebrow slightly. "_Not_ that it's any of your concern little missy but I haven't punished him yet. Now, eat your breakfast then put away your dishes when you're finished."

"Yes daddy."

_Knock knock_

"Come in," Jeremy managed to whisper.

Elijah opened the door to find his son in a fetal position and looking very pale, even for a boy who is half vampire. He sat down next to Jeremy on his bed.

"I need you to sit up and drink this. It will help you feel better."

As ill as Jeremy felt he still did not hesitate to obey his father. He knew he was already in a lot of trouble and didn't want to push his luck much further. He sat up next to Elijah and took the drink. He gave it a little smell then drank it down.

"That was actually pretty good, what was it?"

"Basically, it was a Bloody Mary but I substituted tomato juice with actual blood."

"Oh, well, it was good, thank you dad."

"You are welcome. Now, today you are to stay home and simply work on getting all of that alcohol out of your system. I have no doubt that by tomorrow morning you will be feeling at least close to 100%. At that time you and I will talk about you drinking and deal with it then. If you leave the house today for any reason without my permission it will be added on to the punishment you already have waiting for you; do you understand me?"

"Yes…," Jeremy swallowed hard, "…sir, I understand."

"Good. Now, I need show a house in place of one of my agents, Heather; she called in sick with the flu. I'll only be a couple of hours. There is more of the special Bloody Mary mix in the refrigerator if you need anymore."

"Okay, thank you," Jeremy responded before laying back down.

Elijah let out a small sigh and shook his head before shutting the bedroom door behind him. Jeremy had a moment of fear but had to put it out of his thoughts for the time being; he was feeling a little better from the drink but only slightly. He situated his self back into the fetal position and fell back to sleep.

Elijah walked into the kitchen and found Elena on her phone.

"Okay, sounds great! I'll have to ask, I'll call you right back." Elena hung up the phone and looked over at her father, "Daddy that was Caroline. She invited me to go to shopping with her and then later hang out with Stefan and Damon. "May I please go?"

Elijah thought about it for a second, "alright; but if you get in any trouble the spanking you received last night will seem like a walk in the park."

"I promise I'll be good," Elena hesitated for a moment, "umm and one more thing, may I please borrow the car?"

"Sorry, I need the car today but I can drop you off at the mall."

"Okay, that works. I'm going to call Caroline and get ready!"

Elena carefully got off of the bar stool, put her dishes away in the dishwasher then kissed her father on the cheek giving him a big smile before speeding off up to her bedroom.

"Caroline, hi, my dad said yes! Okay, yeah, sure….great…..K, see you soon!"

Elena picked out the cutest but most comfortable outfit she had. She couldn't wear jeans as her bottom was still much to tender to wear anything snug. She got into the shower and finished getting ready. A little over an hour passed when Elena heard her father call up from downstairs alerting her that she had ten minutes before they had to leave. In less than three minutes she was downstairs waiting for Elijah by the front door. He walked in from the front room with his ear piece in and already busy with calls. He grabbed his brief case and car keys and opened the door.

"Alright Mr. Tander, I'll meet you there at the house…looking forward to it, good-bye."

Elijah tapped the off button on his ear piece before drawing his attention to his daughter. He handed her the car keys.

"I'm going to talk to Jeremy for one second, wait for me in the car."

"Okay!" Elena responded.

Knocking on Jeremy's door, Elijah opened the door before waiting for an answer from his son. Jeremy was sound asleep so Elijah left a note and sat it on the nightstand. The note was simply to remind Jeremy to not leave the house and that he would be back in a few short hours. Elijah sat the note down then ran his fingers once through Jeremy's hair. He was upset with his son but it didn't stop him from showing affection, he was still his little boy and didn't like seeing him ill. In vampire speed, Elijah was in the car with Elena and on his way to drop her off at the mall and then to his appointment with one of his clients.


	8. Taking Care of Jeremy Chap 8

_**a/n: I just want to give a little heads up to my readers. I am changing the character personalities a bit with Damon and Stefan. Damon (in my story) will be the real responsible one. Stefan is a bit of a wild child and likes to just have fun. As Stefan's older responsible brother, Damon keeps Stefan in line when needed…**_

Taking Care of Jeremy

Elena reached for the door handle, "hold on," said Elijah. Elena let go of the handle and looked at her father.

"Do you need me to pick you up later or do you have a ride home?"

"I'll have a ride."

"Okay, I want you home by midnight and not a second later, understand?"

"Yes daddy," answered Elena as she leaned forward to kiss her father on his cheek.

She gave him a smile and got out of the car. She shut the door and waved good-bye to her father. He smiled, waved back and drove off.

Elijah pulled up in front of a 3 million dollar Victorian mansion. There was a man standing outside waiting. Elijah presumed it was the client. He gathered everything he needed and met the mystery man standing in the front yard.

"Hello Mr. Tudor I presume," said Elijah as he held out his hand.

Mr. Tudor accepted Elijah's hand and gave it a firm shake. "Yes, you presume correctly sir."

"I'm Elijah. I apologize that Heather wasn't able to meet you but she has come down with the flu. I am, however, very familiar with this property and can answer any questions you may have."

"That is wonderful. Are you also familiar with what my employer is looking for?"

"Yes, from what I read in our files your employer, Mr. Hamill, wanted a big enough place to entertain; but, also far enough out of town for quiet and privacy. He also has a fifteen year old daughter I believe, yes?"

"Yes, you are correct."

"Wonderful. Well, let me show you around," said Elijah.

Thirty minutes later Elijah was finished giving the tour and asked Mr. Tudor if he thought his boss would be interested.

"The house is perfect; can you draw up all the papers and meet us Monday at 10am?"

"I certainly can and will. I'll see you and Mr. Hamill at my office Monday morning at 10."

They both shook hands and parted ways.

"Wow that was almost too easy." Elijah thought to himself.

Elena met up with Caroline in front of the mall entrance. Caroline gave Elena a big hug. Elena was a little taken back by how overly open and friendly Caroline was but decided to just go with it and hugged her back.

"We are going to have so much fun! I haven't had someone to go shopping with in a while. Bonnie has been trying to master some new spell and Damon isn't much into shopping."

"Well, I LOVE to shop and am happy to join you any time," Elena said with a huge smile.

Two hours and five shopping bags later Elena found herself badly wanting a pair of shoes she found.

"You have a credit card, what's stopping you from buying them?" asked Caroline.

"My dad; I'm only allowed to spend $250 a week. If I go over budget, well, let's just say I'll have an even bigger price to pay for it at home. I already spent $200 and these shoes cost $150. I'll just have to hope they are still here next week," said Elena followed by a sorrowful sigh as she put them back down.

Caroline looked at her new friend, thought about the situation for a minute and then grew an immense smile on her face.

"What if I bought them and you just paid me back next week?" asked Caroline gleefully.

"Oh, no, that's okay. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't, I offered and I'm buying them, no arguing," said Carolina jokingly.

"Wow, umm, well, okay, thanks!"

Caroline bought the shoes then handed them over to Elena.

"Okay, now that we both have new outfits for tonight lets go to my house and change," suggested Caroline.

"Great, so what's Stefan like?" asked Elena as they were walking out of the mall.

"Basically, he is just an overall really sweet guy," Caroline finished saying as she opened her front door.

Caroline's mother was just standing near the door getting ready to leave.

"Oh mom, this is my new friend, Elena. They just moved her a couple weeks ago. Elena, this is my mom, Liz."

"It's nice to meet you," said Liz as she stuck her hand out to shake Elena's.

"Same here ma'am," Elena replied.

"Please just call me Liz, ma'am just sounds so old…Elena? Aww, Elena Gilbert right?"

"Yes Maa I mean Liz," answered Elena with a smile.

"I met your father last week. He's the new real estate broker in town right?"

"Yes, that's him."

"Well, welcome and please make yourself comfortable here at our home," Liz turned her attention to Caroline. "I am heading off to work; I'll see you in the morning. Be good."

"Yes mom," said Caroline with a slight role of her eyes but then followed with a smile to show she was just playing.

"Ha ha you are just hilarious," said Liz sarcastically.

"Ya, I know..Oh hey mom, can Elena spend the night?"

"Sure, that's just fine with me as long as it's okay with her father."

"I'll call him and ask. Thank you Liz," said Elena.

Liz left for work and Caroline and Elena went up to her bedroom.

"So is Liz your biological mother?" asked Elena.

"Ya, why?

"Well, she's human or did I miss something?"

Caroline laughed, "No, you didn't miss anything, she is human. What you don't know is how old I really am. I'm 16 and I just turned vamp about 5 months ago. Yes, my mother knows."

"Oh okay so as my dad would say, in Vampire years, you're still just a baby."

"Yes," Caroline sighed, "Damon calls me that all the time, it's annoying!"

"Sorry, don't worry; I won't ever treat you like a baby."

"Thank you."

"So speaking of age, how old is Stefan and Damon? You know in Vamp years."

"In Vamp years I believe they are both about one hundred and eighty-three?"

"What about you?"

"One hundred and twenty-six"

"Okay, cool." Caroline responded with a smile. "Oh, hey, you know what would go great with your new top? These earrings."

Elena and Caroline changed into their new outfits, fixed their hair, and helped each other with makeup. Elena slipped on her new shoes.

"Thank you again for the loan. I LOVE these shoes so much!."

"It was my pleasure. Are you ready?"

"Yes, oh, wait, let me just text my dad really fast and ask him if I can spend the night."

Elena sent a text to her father, grabbed her purse and told Caroline she was ready. The girls got into Caroline's VW and headed off to Damon and Stefan's house. On their way Elena got a response from her father via text.

"Great, my dad said yes," said Elena excitedly.

"Very cool!" Carolina responded with a big smile.

"Elena is a beautiful girl, I have a pretty good feeling she likes you just as much as you like her," said Damon.

"I hope you're right. I'm a little scared though," confessed Stefan.

"Scared about what?

"You were there when we met her dad right?"

Damon laughed, "Okay, good point. I'm sure it doesn't help that he is also one of the originals."

"No, it doesn't."

"Well, I'm sure if you behave then you will have nothing to worry about. Of course what you did last night with Jeremy will not put you on top of Elijah's list if he finds out you were the one drinking and getting his son drunk. In fact if you do that again, you're going to have to deal with me." Damon said sternly.

"Damon, I never put a gun to his head."

"You didn't have to; you kept challenging his "manhood." "That is close to the same thing when it comes to all of you hormonal teenage creatures."

"If teenagers are so hormonal then why are you with Caroline?"

"Because, she is sweet, funny, confident and beautiful, what is not to like? Anyway, the point is, just don't do it again and don't even_ think_ about playing drinking games with Elena, got it?" said Damon seriously.

"Okay, okay, I won't, I promise."

There was a knock on the door and Damon went to answer it. On his way to the door he gave Stefan a look that told him he better be a perfect gentleman or else. Stefan knew the look very well.

"Wow, Stefan, look, there are two very beautiful young women at our door. Oh what should we do?" Damon asked teasingly. "Please, do come in."

Caroline immediately gave Damon a kiss on the lips while Elena stood looking at Stefan and feeling a little shy.

"Come in please, I won't bite…..unless, of course you want me to," said Stefan.

"Mmm I'll take a rain check on that….for now," Elena replied with a slight bat of her eyes.

Elena's flirting did not go unnoticed by Stefan. He gave her a big smile then offered his hand. She took it and he guided her to the dining table where they had dinner waiting. There was a variety of food and blood to satisfy everyone's special appetites.

It was around eight at night and Jeremy was feeling pretty good. He was also feeling bored and wanted to go out. He knew his father would never approve though. He decided to text Bonnie to see what she was doing.

'_Bonnie, hey, it's Jeremy, wacha doin?'_

'_Nothing, I wasn't feeling too good today after last night, how do you feel?'_

'_I was pretty sick, feelin pretty good now though, u know I had a lot of fun last night. The best part was getting to know you.'_

'_awww you are so sweet, I had a lot of fun getting to know you too'_

'_hey, my dad is coming, I'm not supposed to be using my phone. I'm grounded for a week' _texted Bonnie_._

'_okay, if you can, text me tomorrow, if not, I'll see you at school on Monday,' _Jeremy texted back.

'_great…..night!'_

'_nite'_

As soon as Jeremy put down his phone he decided to just go back to sleep for the rest of the night.

It was reaching eleven at night and it was making Elena nervous. She knew even when spending the night with a friend she still had a curfew. Caroline was upstairs with Damon so Elena sent her a quick text asking if they could please leave by 11:30. Caroline called Elena as she wasn't dressed.

"Hey, why can't we spend the night here?" asked Caroline.

"Because if my dad found out he would kill me. Please, we just have to get back to your house by midnight. Please!"

"Okay, no worries. We'll leave at 11:30."

"Okay, thanks."

Elena hung up the phone and looked at Stefan.

"Okay, we have thirty minutes, how do you want to spend it?"

Stefan looked at her, thought for a moment and then leaned in to kiss her; but, before his lips made contact he said, "like this."

Close to thirty minutes later Caroline and Damon walked downstairs to find Elena and Stefan making out on the couch. Caroline cleared her throat to get their attention. It did.

"It's eleven thirty, we should go," suggested Caroline.

"Oh, um, yeah. Okay," Elena looked at Damon, "thank you for dinner," she then looked over at Stefan, "I'll call you tomorrow, I had a lot of fun tonight."

Stefan and Damon walked Caroline and Elena to the front door, and gave them both a kiss good-night. The girls then drove to Caroline's house and spent the rest of the night talking about the boys. They did at least until Elena fell asleep around 4 in the morning.

It's seven thirty on Sunday morning. Jeremy came through the front door wearing a tight fitting black tank top, long basketball white shorts and running shoes. His skin was glistening from his long run. The moment he closed the door his father appeared from around the corner. (It was Elijah's only real day off in the week and made a point to dress casually. He wore a Maya black polo by Diesel and perfectly fitted light blue jeans.)

"You were out running?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, I was feeling a lot better and…"

"…and you didn't ask my permission to leave the house."

"ask permission? Dad, I just went running, that was it."

"I told you not to leave the house for any reason without my permission did I not?"

"Dad, I.."

"Did I not?" Elijah repeated sternly.

"Yes Sir, you did," Jeremy said softly then put his head down.

Elijah grabbed Jeremy by the hand and quickly walked him over to the couch in the front room. The whole time Jeremy was trying to pull away and fighting every second. Without saying a word Elijah quickly sits on the middle of the couch and pulls his son over his lap. He pulls the elastic of Jeremy's shorts and boxers and pulls them down just enough to expose the cheeks of his bottom. Elijah immediately starts to spank Jeremy quickly and firmly.

"Dad, dad please, daddy, please, I won't do it again!" Jeremy sobbed.

He gives him about hundred and fifty good smacks using just a portion of his vampire strength as he doesn't want to cause permanent damage to his child. Jeremy's bottom is already bright pink and blazing. Elijah stood while easily lifting Jeremy up with him. Jeremy immediately began to rub his tender bare bottom.

"THAT, young man was just for leaving the house without my permission. We still have to deal with you drinking and getting drunk Friday night. Go upstairs, shower and then wait for me. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy," answered Jeremy while crying.

"Alright, then hurry up."

Jeremy quickly but carefully pulled his shorts and boxers up and ran upstairs with vampire speed. He got into the shower and couldn't believe the spanking he got was just for leaving the house. As much as his bottom stung he was terrified to think that it was only going to get worse in a short matter of time. Jeremy wanted to take a really long shower but knew better than to test his father's patients that morning. He got out, dried off and slipped on a new pair of white cotton boxers and dark gray sweat pants. He began to pace back and forth. His bottom was still stinging. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," said Jeremy hesitantly.

Elijah opened the door and walked in with a sturdy wooden spoon in his hand.


	9. Finally  Chap 9

Jeremy wanted to take a really long shower but knew better than to test his father's patients that morning. He got out, dried off and slipped on a new pair of white cotton boxers and dark gray sweat pants. He began to pace back and forth. His bottom was still stinging. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," said Jeremy hesitantly.

Elijah opened the door and walked in with a sturdy wooden spoon in his hand.

**Finally**

Jeremy was still shirtless when his father walked in. Jeremy took one look at the wooden spoon and without thinking he attempted to run out of the room. Elijah caught Jeremy by his waist. His attempt to runaway only made Elijah that much more upset. He carried his son with only his one arm and walked him over to the bed. Again, Elijah quickly placed his son over his lap and pulled the elastic of his sweats and boxers and pulled them down half way to his thighs. He gave him a good thirty smacks with the wooden spoon. Jeremy was squirming everywhere trying to escape his father's strong grip. Elijah stopped and waited for his son to settle down before talking to him.

"Jeremy, that spanking right there was simply for trying to run away from your punishment. You have now been spanked twice this morning and we still have to deal with the initial reason you got in trouble in the first place. You are only making it worse on yourself. Now, are you going to listen and deal with the consequences from the other night or try and run again?"

"I'll listen, I promise," said Jeremy through a stream of tears.

Jeremy continued to lie over his father's lap while he was being lectured.

"You know the human half of you is still at the physical age of seventeen and getting drunk like you did is very unhealthy. Just because you can live forever doesn't mean you are guaranteed to live in perfect shape and health. It's about preservation. You have to take care of yourself. You know better than to drink and yet you did it anyway. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want to look like a little baby in front of everyone."

"Did someone challenge you?"

"Dad, please, I don't want to get anyone else in trouble. I should have stood up for myself but I didn't. It's my fault."

"Fine, now we are finally able to deal with the original reason you got in trouble."

Elijah positioned the wooden spoon in his hand and spanked Jeremy with it for a continuous three minutes. Jeremy cried, begged, and pleaded to his father to stop. He kicked and squirmed with every ounce of strength he had. He was no match to Elijah. Once the spanking was over Elijah held his little boy in his arms until he calmed down.

"Okay, shhhh, it's over now," said Elijah comfortingly.

He hugged his son really close then asked him if he was hungry.

Sniffle, "Yes daddy."

"Alright, I'll go and start breakfast. Come down when you're ready."

"Okay," sniffle, sniffle. Jeremy got off of his father's lap, pulled up his sweats and boxers and rubbed his eyes.

Elijah gave his son a quick kiss on his forehead then went downstairs to start fixing breakfast….

a/n: I know this is a very short chapter but I wanted to get it out for those of you who just couldn't wait much longer. Thank you so much for your reviews! They always, always put a huge smile on my face. XOXO


	10. Elijah's new client isChapter 10

Elijah's New Client is…

It was Monday morning after a very long weekend. Jeremy and Elena both went off to school without any complaining. They felt the consequences of their actions from their father when they don't behave and had no intension on feeling it again so soon. Elijah was in his office preparing for his ten o'clock appointment.

"Morgan, stop messing around and finish getting ready. You're going to be late for your first day of school," said Morgan's father in a stern British accent.

"Daddy," Morgan whined, "why can't I start next month?"

"Because you have been out of school for two months and you already have a lot to catch up on. If you are not ready to leave in three minutes then you are going to be really sorry."

Morgan knew her father would hold true to his word and had no desire to start school off with a tender bottom. She looked in the mirror to see if she needed any last minute finishing touches. Her chestnut brown hair was tied into two pony tails. She wore a long sleeve, solid white, form fitting top tucked into her low cut stone washed jeans. The outfit complimented her hour glass figure very well. She quickly stepped into her two inch low cut brown boots and threw on oversized short brown short sleeve sweater. The fall colors made her emerald green eyes shine.

She heard her father honking the horn and knew she better get in the car very quickly. Morgan grabbed her messenger bag and ran to and got into her father's slate blue Austin Martin.

"You were literally 20 seconds away from earning a very sore bottom little miss."

"Sorry daddy."

Her father just gave her a stern look then put on his sunglasses, put his car into gear and drove off to the high school. Morgan gave a sigh of relief due to making it just in time and avoiding a good spanking.

They pulled into the high school parking lot. Morgan sat in the car for a moment.

"Daddy, I don't…"

"Princess," her father pulled up his sunglasses on top of his head and gave his daughter direct eye contact. "It's time you and I moved on. This is our life now. What your mother did was unforgivable but we have to put it behind us."

Morgan began to tear up a little but made herself stop when she realized she would smear her eye makeup. Her father helped her wipe away a few tears that escaped.

"I promise, you will make new friends very quickly and before you know it everything will feel normal again. Well, a new kind of normal," said Morgan's father before he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Alright, now you must be off in order to make it into class on time."

She gave her father a smile and a kiss on his cheek, grabbed her bag, took a deep breath and got out. She waved good-bye to her father as he drove off to start his day. Morgan walked into the school and immediately had everyone's eyes on her. Since her mother left her confidence dropped a bit. She felt very insecure as everyone stared. What she didn't realize was that everyone was staring at her due to her ravishing beauty. Morgan walked into her first class and grabbed the very first empty seat she found. It happened to be right in front. She didn't mind, it would make it easier to slip out the second class was over. She was trying to focus but felt several pairs of eyes on her. When she became aware of the looks she also became aware that not everyone in the room was human. She turned around and noticed two girls and a guy looking right at her. They were vampires, she smelled their unique scent. She smiled as she had no intension on making any enemies. To her relief, they each smiled back.

It was ten to ten; Elijah was starting to look over the details of another property while he waited for his ten o'clock appointment to show. Shortly, there was a knock on the door. Elijah opened the door to his office to find that his ten o'clock appoint was...

"Klous! Said Elijah with true disbelief of who was really standing in front of him.


	11. Family Reunion Chapter 11

**a/n:Hello to my AWESOME fans! I want to give you some information about my story. As you already know my story is based **_**very loosely**_** on Vampire Diaries (which I will write again, I do not own). In my story, Tyler Lockwood's father, Mayer Richard Lockwood and his uncle Mason are still alive and well. The three of them are werewolves and Carol Lockwood (Tyler's mother) does know. If you ever need a reminder of what the characters look like, please feel free to check out vampire diaries 2009 full cast list. The only **_**character I do own is Morgan**_**. Oh yes, and remember Professor Jonas Martin and his son Luka? Well, in my story they will be Bonnie's father and brother. Thank you again for your wonderful reviews and continuing to read my stories. Again, you are awesome! xoxo**

Family Reunion

The class bell rang and Morgan didn't hesitate to be the first out of the room. She didn't get far before she was joined by the two girls and guy she smiled at in class.

"Excuse me."

Morgan stopped and turned around.

"Hi, I'm Stefan, this is Elena and Caroline." The girls smiled. "We just wanted to welcome you."

Morgan smiled, "that's really sweet, thank you. I'm Morgan. My dad and I just moved here from New York, Manhattan."

"Okay, I'm dying to know," bellowed Caroline, "I know this is rude and I pre-apologize but, what are you? Vamp, werewolf, human?" she whispered.

"The answer to your question is…" Morgan leaned in close, "yes."

"Yes? Yes to which one?" asked Elena.

"I really don't want to be late to class. How about we all have lunch together, yes?" said Morgan.

"That sounds good, we'll meet you in front of the cafeteria," answered Stefan.

"Okay, see you then."

"Klous, I never thought I would see you again. Please, come in," said Elijah.

Elijah sat down behind his desk while Klous sat in front of him.

"How long has it been?" asked Klous.

"About 127 years. I remember because the very last day I saw you was the same day I found out from my girlfriend, at the time, that she was pregnant," answered Elijah.

"Pregnant? Does this mean you have a child then?

"Two, actually, Jeremy and Elena."

"Congratulations, I guess that makes me an uncle. In fact, I could say the same for you. I have a daughter, Morgan. So, I just have to ask, at what point did your children stop aging. I can only presume they are half vampire, half human?"

"Yes, you are correct. Elena stopped aging at 16 and Jeremy at 17. From the information I got from your assistant, Morgan is 15? Is she too half human, half vampire or is she adopted?"

"Well, I'll give you the short version. Sixteen years ago I met this woman who happened to be half vampire and half human. The pregnancy was certainly a surprise to both of us. Several months later, Morgan is born, vampire, human and werewolf from my side. Up to six months ago we were a happy little family. Then, Suke, my ex, just became no longer interested in being a mother or wife and about two months ago, she just left without saying good-bye. I let it go but Morgan, she is still adjusting."

"So Morgan is literally just 15? Well, in vampire years she is still just a baby."

"Yes, from that perspective, she certainly is," Klous replied.

"How are you handling being a single father?" asked Elijah.

"It's not too bad, in fact, in some ways it's easier. Suke and I disagreed on a few things when it came to raising a child."

"Like what?"

"Discipline was our biggest disagreement. Suke hated the idea of spanking Morgan so .she never did. Then she would have a fit whenever I spanked her. We finally agreed that we would both discipline Morgan our own way. If she acted up while with Suke she was in charge of punishing her the way she felt was best. The same went if Morgan acted up around me. I'm telling you, every single time after Morgan received a good spanking when compared to being grounded; she behaved for a much longer time."

"I know what you mean. Years ago, I tried the grounding thing with my two. It didn't work nearly as well as a solid old fashioned spanking."

Klous looked at his watch. "I hate to ask this but I have a few other things I need to take care of before Morgan gets off of school; do you think we can take care of the papers for the house and then maybe get together tonight with the kids?"

"Yes, of course. Just sign here, here, here and here."

Klous signed everything that he needed to.

"Great," said Elijah, "now, the house will be in escrow for about 30 days. Where are you staying?"

"We have a room at the Inn on Maradeth and Palm."

"Aww yes, that is the finest one in town. You know, I have extra room in my home. You could take the guest bedroom and Morgan can stay with Elena."

"Elena wouldn't mind sharing her room?"

"Not at all, she is always whining about being the only girl in the house."

"Okay, well, sounds like a plan then."

"Come over tonight for dinner. I assume Morgan eats at least some human food, yes?"

"Yes, she does."

"Great, okay, here is my address," Elijah hands Klous a piece of paper, "let's say 6:30?"

Morgan was on her way to meet Stefan, Caroline and Elena in the cafeteria. On her way she locked eyes with a boy that was walking towards her way in the hall. His eyes immediately locked onto hers as well. They passed each other and kept looking at one another. She gave him her most charming smile. She suddenly felt her confidence coming back. She gave a little twirl of one of her pony tails then turned back around in the original direction she was going. She spotted her lunch mates and was about to say hello to them when she heard someone running and then the boy suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"Hi," the boy held out his hand, "I'm Tyler Lockwood. You must be new because I am positive I would have remembered seeing you around before."

"Hey," she shook his hand, "I'm Morgan Hamill, nice to meet you."

"I have to make up a math test right now; but, when can I see you again?"

"Give me your phone."

Tyler handed his phone over without question. She typed her cell phone number in.

"Give me a call or text later. We'll talk about it then."

"Great!" Tyler flashed Morgan a huge smile, "Okay, I have to run. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"Wow, he is gorgeous," said Morgan while looking right at Caroline and Elena.

"Ya, he isn't too bad," Caroline teased.

The four ate and talked in the cafeteria. Morgan also met Bonnie and Jeremy. Lunch was soon over and Morgan was happy to learn her very last class was also with Elena in English. They sat next to each other. Elena did her best to concentrate as her bottom was still giving her little reminders from Friday night spent with her father. Morgan had very good instincts. She couldn't help but notice how much Elena couldn't sit very still. She noticed the same with Jeremy in the cafeteria. She couldn't help but feel the two got in trouble over the weekend. They were having trouble sitting just like she would after any time she got in big trouble with her father. She liked the idea of not having the only parent that used spanking as a measure of discipline over grounding.

The bell rang and Morgan said good-bye to Elena. She couldn't wait to tell her father about the other vampires and werewolf she met. Klous was leaning against his car waiting for Morgan. He was enjoying the feel of the sun when he was suddenly joined by his daughter. He gave his little girl a big hug then opened the door for her. When they were half way down the road Morgan received a text message from Tyler. He asked her if she was free after five to hang out.

"Daddy, it's a text from that boy Tyler I was telling you about. He wants to know if he and I can hang out tonight. Can I?"

"It'll have to be tomorrow night. Tonight we were invited for dinner and there is someone special I want you to meet."


	12. Uncle Elijah Chapter 12

**Uncle Elijah**

Jeremy and Elena were doing their homework at the kitchen table when their father walked through the front door. They were both sitting on extra pillows to help ease the sting of their tender bottoms.

"Hey you two, did you have a good day at school?" Elijah asked as he put down a couple bags of groceries on the kitchen counter.

"School was school; but, there was a new student today. She is vampire, human aannnd werewolf. That is a rare combination right?" asked Elena.

"Yes, it is not at all common. What was her name?" asked Elijah pretending he didn't know who they were talking about. He wanted it to be a surprise that she was their cousin.

"Morgan."

"Ya, and she is absolutely beautiful!" added Jeremy.

"Oh really," said Elijah, "what does this beauty look like?"

"Well, she has a small frame like Elena but, well, curvier."

Elena punched Jeremy on the arm for his remark.

"Ow! Anyway, her eyes were like emerald green and she had the most adorable dimple when she smiled."

Elijah was starting to see that his son may have developed a bit of a crush on his cousin since of course he had no idea they were related. He thought it might be best to change the subject.

"Well, she does sound beautiful. Not to completely change the subject but I need you both to be finished with your homework soon. We are having a couple of guests over for dinner tonight."

"One of your clients?" asked Elena.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Elijah said as he looked at his watch. "Okay, they will be here by six o'clock, that gives us 45 minutes to get ready. Both of you please finish up in the next ten minutes and then help me get ready."

"Yes daddy," they both answered in unison.

Forty-five minutes went by quickly as the three scurried to be ready for their guests. Six o'clock on the dot there was a knock on the front door. Elijah went to answer the door while Elena and Jeremy finished setting the table. He opened the door to find his brother Klaus and his niece Morgan.

"Hello," said Elijah with a genuine big smile. "You must be Morgan. I'm Elijah."

"Nice to meet you sir," answered Morgan as she handed Elijah a wine bottle. "My dad told me that you were sort of like us so I brought this special "juice" blend."

Elijah accepted the bottle. "That was very thoughtful, thank you. Please come in."

Morgan walked in first then followed by her father and Elijah. Morgan found her way to the dining room where she found Jeremy and Elena. She was very pleased to see them again. They both turned around and noticed her walk in before she could speak.

"Morgan!" Elena said happily then walked over and gave her a big hug.

"Elena, Jeremy," said Elijah, "I want you to meet your uncle Klaus and your cousin, Morgan."

The three teenagers looked at each other dumbfounded for a moment. Elena and Morgan were very pleased with the news while Jeremy couldn't help but be a bit disappointed.

"What's wrong?" asked Morgan.

"Well, I was actually rehearsing all afternoon for the best way to ask you out on a date. I guess in a way the pressure is off now."

Morgan and Jeremy laughed while their fathers' didn't seem overly amused. Elena found it quite entertaining though. Elijah then changed the subject.

"Everyone please take a seat and I'll bring dinner to the table," said Elijah. "Jeremy, help me please."

"Oh Eli…" said Morgan, "I mean Uncle Elijah, can I help instead?

Elijah looked at Jeremy than back at Morgan.

"Sure, sweetie, thank you."

Elena couldn't help but find she was a little jealous over the attention her father was giving Morgan. She didn't know that Morgan genuinely just wanted to get to know her uncle better. For her entire life she thought the only family she had was her mother and father.

"So, Uncle Klaus, what do you do for a living?" asked Elena.

"Aww, well, I have a small business."

"Business in what?" Jeremy enquired.

"I help other business men get rid of any obstacles they may come across that is stopping them from profiting further."

It was another way of letting his newly found nephew and niece know what he does without actually knowing the details of what he really does. He does get paid to get rid of obstacles. The obstacles are actually people that stand in the way of someone's progress. The people that hire Klaus look at him as just a hit man; not knowing he kills the victim by sucking their blood verses just using a rifle. Elijah on the other hand knew exactly what he was talking about. He wasn't crazy about the idea of Morgan being around that kind of environment. Since the day Jeremy was born Elijah has been feeding from blood bags and even some animals on occasion.

"In fact, that reminds me, Princess; I found out today that I am needed in New York. I'll be leaving Sunday and coming back on Tuesday so you'll be staying with Maddox for a couple of days," said Klaus.

"Who is Maddox?" asked Elijah.

"He's my nanny; well, he was my full-time nanny til I turned 13 then he became more my daddy's personal assistant," Morgan answered. "Oh, actually, Uncle Elijah, I think you already met him. He is the one that you met the other day when looking at the house."

"Aww, yes, Mr. Hill, Mr. Maddox Hill. I remember. He's a witch, yes?"

"Yes," said Morgan.

"You know Niklaus, Morgan is more than welcome to stay with me and the kids. They go to the same school already. I would be more than happy to look over my niece while you are out of town."

Klaus looked at Elijah then over at Morgan who was mouthing please, please, please. He let out a small chuckle.

"Alright, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. This little girl over here can be a bit of a handful sometimes. Especially, when I'm out of town."

"daddy."

"Sorry Princess, it's only fair," said Klaus teasingly.

"I'm sure we'll all be fine," reassured Elijah. "By the way, there is actually one more thing Klaus and I would like to share." He looked over at Jeremy, Elena and Morgan, "While their house is in escrow for the next 30 days, they will be staying with us."

"Does that mean Morgan gets to stay with me in my room?" asked Elena.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind." Klaus asked.

"Not at all, I think it'll be fun!" Elena smiled at Morgan.

vvv

As arranged, Klaus arrived early Tuesday morning at Elijah's house and brought everything from the Inn where they were staying. Morgan drove off to school with Jeremy and Elena. Elijah went into work leaving Klaus to make him self comfortable.

vvv

It was lunch time at school and Morgan was sitting with her new group of friends and cousins when Tyler walked over.

"Hi everyone, hey Morgan," said Tyler.

"Hello," Morgan replied with a flirty smile.

"Are we still on for hanging out after school?"

"Yes, but, my dad wants to meet you first. Can you meet me at four o'clock at Elena and Jeremy's house?"

"Ooo meet the dad. Ya, for you, I will."

"Great, I'll see you then."

"Okay, can't wait," answered Tyler before taking off with the rest of his football team and sporting a huge smile.

vvv

It was five minutes to four when the doorbell rang. Klaus answered the door knowing it was going to be his daughter's date. He opened the door and looked down at Tyler who was about a foot shorter than he was.

"Hello Sir, I'm Tyler."

"Hello, please, do come in….."


	13. Meeting the Dad Chapter 13

Meeting the Dad

Morgan ran downstairs from Elena's room when she heard Tyler at the door. Making her entrance from the top of the stairs did not go unnoticed by Tyler. She was truly stunning. She wore a lavender colored, little frock tube dress with medium sized white buttons down the middle from top to bottom and a low belt line tied with a white belt. Along with her dress Morgan wore white sandals to compliment her matching headband which was holding back her long, thick shiny dark brown hair. She looked truly innocent and seductive at the same time. Tyler couldn't take his eyes off of her. Klaus couldn't help but be amused over how dumbfounded the boy was over his daughter. Any other father would be worried for their daughter; but, Klaus knew if Morgan wanted she could tear this boy in half in two swipes. It was a true advantage of having a daughter part vampire and werewolf.

"Wow, Morgan, you look beautiful," complimented Tyler.

"Thank you," Morgan responded with a big smile. "So, I see you two have met. Daddy, is it okay if we go now?"

"In just a minute Princess, Maddox wanted to say hello to you before you left."

Morgan went to the kitchen and found Maddox working on some plans for her father. While she was out of the room Klaus leaned in really close to Tyler and looked him directly in the eye. He could have easily compelled him to be a perfect gentleman; but, a year prior he had made a promise to Morgan that he would no longer compel her dates. She said it made them boring and she convinced her father that she was perfectly able to defend herself if it ever came down to it. He did give all of them a warning for his own amusement though and Tyler was the latest.

"If you hurt my daughter in any form, you will have _me_ to deal with, understand?"

"Yes Sir," answered Tyler as he stepped back a bit.

Morgan was back and eager to start her date. She didn't know a lot about Tyler yet but what she did know, she knew she really liked. She kissed her father on the cheek and headed out the door.

"It's a school night, be back by nine o'clock and not a minute later," instructed Klaus.

"I will daddy, promise."

vvv

"So how do you like Mystic Falls so far?" Tyler asked as they strolled through the town park.

"So far, small but nice. I know I really like the people here," she answered with a mysterious smile.

"Oh, I see. Is there a particular person you might like a little more than the others?" Tyler asked just to play along.

Morgan giggled, "mmaayybe," she answered as she batted her eyes.

Tyler read between the lines and was happy to know that she liked him as much as he liked her. He reached out for her hand and she graciously accepted.

"So, what is it like to be the son of someone so strong and powerful?

"A lot is expected out of me but I survive. Speaking of strong and powerful, from what my uncle Mason told me your father is certainly a man not to mess around with."

"I hope that doesn't cause you to second guess your decision about going out with me."

Tyler stopped walking, took Morgan's other hand and held them both in his. He looked down into her beautiful green eyes.

"It doesn't make me second guess anything. It just means that I have to treat his Princess like, well…a Princess," Tyler said with the smile of a real Prince charming.

vvv

It was eight fifty eight when Morgan walked through the front door with a smile on her face that she just couldn't get rid of. Klaus was sitting in the living room with Elijah. He looked at his watch when he heard Morgan walk in. She was walking towards the kitchen to grab something to drink when she heard her father.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't we young lady?" Klaus asked with an authoritative tone.

"I know, sorry but it was just so hard to say good-night," confessed Morgan as she poured herself a glass of her uncle's special Bloody Mary juice.

She took a sip as she sat down in the living room to join her father and uncle. Morgan showed no sign of concern that her father wasn't too amused about her barely making it home on time. She was too love-struck to pay much attention to anything else. Elijah couldn't help but be entertained by his niece's teenage love.

"Oh, watch out Niklaus, I have seen that look many times on Elena," teased Elijah, "it looks like someone might be in love."

Klaus rolled his eyes and let out a tiny growl. "Just don't let this boy distract you from school."

"Daddy, don't worry so much," said Morgan as she stood up, gave her uncle and father a kiss good-night and headed upstairs to tell Elena all about her date.

vvv

Morgan sprung up from the covers and excitedly began singing.

"It's Friday, it's Friday, yeah, yeah, yeah, la la la."

Elena, being anything but a morning person grunted then pulled the covers over her head.

"Come on sleepy head, get up, it's Friday, WOoooo," sang Morgan before she ran downstairs for breakfast.

She found Elijah sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Her father had to leave early to make business arrangements with Maddox for his out-of-town trip. Elijah looked at the clock when he saw Morgan.

"You still had about thirty more minutes before you had to get up."

"I know but I'm anxious to start the day. Elena, Carolyn, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan and Damon and I are going to the football game tonight at school. I did tell you that Tyler is the quarterback didn't I?"

"Actually, I don't think you did," said Elijah.

"Aww, well, he is and after the game we're all going to hang out."

Elijah thought back to the previous weekend and how he ended up spanking both of his children. He made a wish at that moment to just get through the weekend without having to spank anyone. He then gave his undivided attention back to his niece.

"Where do you think all of you are going to hang out?"

"I'm not sure; Tyler mentioned that he might be able to convince his dad to have an after party if they win."

"That should be fun," Elijah smiled, "well, since you are up, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh, its okay, I can make myself something."

"I'm already going to make breakfast for Elena and Jeremy and plus, to tell you the truth, I love to cook. I can't really appreciate my cooking since food doesn't mean much to me but to my kids and you, being part human, I know you enjoy the food and it's just one of those things that make me happy."

"Well, if you put it like that, how about waffles?"

"Waffles? Sure, coming right up."

vvv

Friday night came and went along with the rest of the weekend. Everyone got along. No one was in trouble, it was the perfect weekend. That Sunday Klaus took off for his business trip leaving Morgan behind under Elijah's care. Monday morning started like any usual Monday. Morgan went to school with Jeremy and Elena and was on her way to her first class when she ran into Tyler. Elena told Morgan she would see her in class then gave the two some privacy.

"How is my beautiful girlfriend this morning?" asked Tyler.

"I'm great. This weekend was awesome."

"I was thinking the same thing. In fact, I was thinking why should it end?"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Morgan.

"I was thinking about you and me and spending the entire day together."

"Mmmm, sounds great but you are the Mayor's son. How can you possibly cut school without everyone recognizing you?"

"I have it covered. We just drive to the next town over. It's only an hour drive. Come on, it'll be fun."

"I don't know," said Morgan as she was remembering her father's warning before he drove off…"If you get in trouble while I am gone, not only will your uncle spank you but I will spank you when I get back as well…"

She thought about the risk then looked up into Tyler's big brown eyes and found herself saying okay and then immediately feeling a bit anxious over the possibility of getting in really big trouble. Stefan couldn't help but overhear their plans before he stepped into the classroom.

"Hey, would you two mind some extra company? I'm seriously not in the mood for school today," said Stefan.

Tyler rolled his eyes and thought about it for a second. "Fine; but only if you get Elena to come because I'm not really into the threesome thing."

Stefan laughed. "Okay, hold on."

He called Elena out of class. They had a minute before the bell rang. Elena was just as hesitant as Morgan but like her cousin fell for the big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine," answered Elena. She then looked over at her cousin. "Are we really going to do this?"

"Well, maybe we can come up with a plan on the way how we can get away scott free."

"Mmm, okay, we can only hope."

Within seconds the two couples sped off to Tyler's car and drove off to the next town over.


	14. Caught out of no where Chap 14

Caught out of no Where

Driving in Tyler's black BMW 1 series, Morgan was eyeing all around until they were safely out of town. Her father may be away but she still had her uncle Elijah and Maddox to watch out for. Tyler was trying to think of things to ask Morgan so he could get to know her even better.

"So, do you know why your parents chose a male nanny over the usual female nanny?" Tyler asked Morgan out of the blue.

Morgan was caught off guard for a moment due to the random question but then just went with it.

"Yeah, my dad told me that my mom was super jealous and refused to have another woman take care of me. My dad said she totally freaked out so he gave in and that's when they met Maddox."

"Are you and Maddox pretty close?" asked Elena joining the conversation.

"We are. My dad is actually gone a lot. Sometimes I feel Maddox is more like a dad to me than my own father is," Morgan paused, "hey, speaking of guardians and such, Stefan, what's it like having your older brother as your guardian?"

"It's not too bad. Damon is pretty cool. He only gets pissed when I really push my limits."

"How is he with cutting school?" Tyler asked.

"If it was just me taking a day he wouldn't be too upset; but, the fact that I cut school and had asked Elena to go, that, he'll be pissed for," said Stefan.

"Trust me, I don't really know. I swear he has like a secret gift where he can read minds or something. He just always knows when I'm lying, and I know if we do get caught he will ask me if I asked you," said Stefan as he looked at Elena.

"Well then we just can't get caught," stated Morgan

They arrived in the next town and parked in the middle of town. They each looked at one another.

"What do you girls want to do?" asked Tyler.

"Do any of you have a fake I.D.?" asked Morgan.

"I do," answered Tyler.

"Ooo, I am liking you more and more every second," said Morgan seductively.

"Umm, Jeremy got in HUGE trouble last week for drinking. If you want to drink, that's fine but not me," said Elena.

Morgan rolled her eyes a bit. "Fine…any other suggestions?"

"Why don't we start with a movie?" suggested Elena.

"Fine, are you guys okay with a movie?" asked Morgan

"Its fine," answered both Tyler and Stefan.

vvv

The four walked out of the movie and were discussing what they should do next. Tyler grabbed a hold of Morgan's hand, looked at her and raised his eyebrow slightly. Morgan knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Umm, Elena, would you be okay if we split up and just met back here at this spot at two?" asked Morgan.

"Sure, just please be careful and please don't be late, okay?"

The two couples parted ways. Elena and Stefan went to the nearest diner and just hung out there and talked until it was time to meet back up with Morgan and Tyler.

vvv

Tyler and Morgan drove until they found a secluded area. They parked and both jumped in the backseat without saying a word. Their lust for one another was unmistakable. She tore off his shirt; she loved every single tight, bulging muscle he had. She kissed him deep and kissed him long. He was about to pull off her sunny yellow colored summer dress when she hesitantly stopped him.

"Wait, do you have protection?" she asked.

"Um, let me check."

Tyler checked his wallet and all over his car and found nothing.

"Damn, I don't have anything. But, seriously how can you get pregnant?"

"It's not as easy for us but my dad told me that just having at least some human in you gives one the capability to get pregnant. I'm a quarter human and you're half so yeah, it's possible….ugh, this sucks!"

"Okay, I'm sure there is a drug store around here where we can buy what we need," said Tyler.

Tyler gave Morgan a sweet kiss on her lips and they both got back in the front seat and drove back into town. Once outside the car, Tyler put his shirt back on and Morgan adjusted her dress and hair. They walked to the nearest drug store and went right to the aisle they needed. Tyler went to another aisle to find a couple of soft drinks while Morgan stayed and found the right type of condoms they would want to use. With the box of condoms in her hand, Morgan turned to meet Tyler at the register. As she turned what she faced was a man standing directly in front of her with his arms crossed. He was tall and from looking directly in front of herself she could tell that he was very strong and athletic. She looked up to place the face with the body. She saw who it was and she was suddenly full of nerves. He was very, very unhappy.

"Umm, (swallowing hard)…..hi Maddox."


	15. A Whole lot of Trouble Chap 15

….With the box of condoms in her hand, Morgan turned to meet Tyler at the register. As she turned what she faced was a man standing directly in front of her with his arms crossed. He was tall and from looking directly in front of herself she could tell that he was very strong and athletic. She looked up to place the face with the body. She saw who it was and she was suddenly full of nerves. He was very, very unhappy.

"Umm, (swallowing hard)…..hi Maddox."

A Whole lot of Trouble

Maddox looked down at Morgan with piercing bright blue eyes.

"…and what do you plan on doing with those young lady?"

"I umm, I…."

Tyler walked from around the corner with two sodas in hand. He saw Maddox standing next to Morgan whom had an apparent authority about him; but, he did not know who he was and figured he was either bothering Morgan or trying to pick up on her. He walked over with a brave front.

"Excuse me but she is with me, leave her alone," said Tyler.

Maddox laughed. "You must be Tyler and I'm also guessing you are the one that my little Morgan plans on using those condoms with."

Morgan felt a deep shade of red fall upon her face, she was utterly embarrassed. Tyler felt just as embarrassed if not more.

"I'm sorry sir, I am afraid we haven't met, I'm Tyler," he said as he hesitantly stuck out his hand.

"I'm Maddox, part-time nanny to Morgan, full-time personal assistant to her father," he answered as he politely shook Tyler's hand.

"Oh," Tyler nervously let out a small chuckle, "this umm, this must look really bad."

"Yes, you could say that. I'm in town running some business errands and then out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Morgan. I walk down this aisle and low in behold, it IS Morgan and she is buying a box of condoms. Then I look at my watch and it's only twelve thirty in the middle of the day on a Monday…on a school day. Now tell me you two, what could possibly be the reason why you are over here in another town and not back home in school?"

Morgan tried to think fast and gave Maddox the biggest crocodile tears she could muster.

"I'm so sorry. I woke up this morning and I was thinking about my mom and I just couldn't deal with school today. I begged Tyler to come with me and keep me company. Please don't get him in trouble, it's entirely my fault."

"Oh really," said Maddox with a raise of his eyebrow and doubtful tone.

"No, no, Morgan was having a hard day about her mom yes, "Tyler lied, "but it was my idea to cut school. I thought she could use some time away. It's my fault. I'm the one to be in trouble not Morgan."

"Okay, okay, first of all, Morgan, stop with the drama tears; it's not going to lesson your punishment. Second of all, regardless of whose idea it was, the fact is that you both cut school and that was wrong. Now, Morgan put the box of condoms back and you're coming with me," Maddox then turned his attention to Tyler, "you, young man go straight home. I'm going to call your father and let him know you're coming, understand?"

"Yes sir," answered Tyler while doing everything he could not to start sobbing in front of Morgan. He knew that his father was going to be extremely upset with him and that he was going to deeply regret taking a day off of school without permission.

Maddox took Morgan's hand and as they walked out of the store. Elena and Stefan were walking towards the store and they both saw Morgan, Tyler and Maddox and froze. Maddox saw them right away and just shook his head as he walked towards them both, still holding Morgan's hand.

"Elena, you are coming home with me and Morgan. Stefan, you go home with Tyler and I'll be calling your brother."

Stefan and Elena looked at each other than back at Maddox. They thought about the idea of outrunning the warlock but eventually they would like to go home so nixed the idea. Maddox held out his free hand for Elena to take hold of it. She sighed, gave Stefan a small kiss on the lips and took hold of Maddox's hand.

"Alright boys, don't even think about taking any detours and go to your homes right away."

"We will," answered Stefan.

Maddox gave them a look that told them if they did otherwise they would surely regret it even further. He then walked both girls to his black suburban. He told both of them to wait in the car for him while he finished his last errand in town.

Vvv

"Oh my God Elena, I am in so much trouble."

"Trust me; I am in deep, very deep trouble. It was barely a week ago when I was in trouble with my dad for something else. The fact that I did this so soon will only make it worse. Ugh, what was I thinking?" said Elena. "I don't think I'm going to ever be able to sit again."

"That is probably true but at least you'll have company."

"Company?"

"Yeah, trust me I'm going to get spanked by Maddox. He doesn't put up with me messing around when my dad is not available. In fact, sometimes even when my dad IS available he still has spanked me. Then I have no idea what your dad is going to do to me. To top that off, when _my_ dad gets home he is going to spank me again…damn, this is so Tyler and Stefan's fault…ugh!"

"You're right, it is their fault! They both begged us and now we're in a whole lot of trouble. I know they are going to be in big trouble too but, because they begged us, they owe us!" said Elena.

Close to twenty minutes passed when the girls saw Maddox walking back to the car. He was on the phone when he opened the car door and got in; he told the person on the other line to hold on a moment then handed the phone to Morgan. She gave Maddox a wide eyed scared look but knew better then to not obey. She took the phone.

"Hello?" she answered quietly.

"Morgan!" said the voice calmly but sternly.

Once Morgan heard the voice of the mystery person she knew it was her uncle.

"Yes Uncle Elijah?"

"First things first, I am very upset with your actions today. What makes it worse is that I feel you took advantage of the fact that your father is out of town and thought you could get out of trouble just because we haven't known each other that well yet."

"No, please don't think that. I know it looks like that but honest, it was just the timing. I promise you, the fact that I DID cut school while daddy was out of town only makes it worse for me. He told me that if I got in trouble while he was gone that he would spank me when he got home. Please Uncle Elijah, I already really love you and I promise, I wasn't trying to take advantage of you."

Elijah had been around for hundreds of years and learned to really listen to the tone of speech and break it down in order to know if that person was telling the truth or not. He could tell that Morgan was being genuine.

"Alright, I believe you. I am still disappointed in what you did but I appreciate that you weren't testing our new relationship….okay; this is how it's going to work. Maddox and I agreed that since you and I just found out about each other a week ago that we need a little more time to bond before I punish you the way I punish my own children; but, I am grounding you. You are not allowed to hang out with Tyler after school for a week, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Maddox will handle things with you as he normally would and I'll see you after."

"Okay," Morgan replied afraid to say much more.

"Okay, now please hand the phone to Elena."

Morgan handed the phone to Elena and looked at Maddox. He spoke to her softly so not to disturb Elena.

"I'm going to drop Elena off at her house then you are coming with me back to the inn. You are in really big trouble little girl."

Morgan didn't say a word, she just began to cry. She was upset with herself for getting weak in the knees and not listening to her instincts. Elena handed the phone back to Maddox and she too had tears in her eyes. As she drew her hand back she purposely stroked Morgan's hair. It was a sign that she felt her pain and it was a definite bonding moment for the two girls. Morgan looked back at Elena and gave her a sideways smile then followed it up with a small pouty lip. If it wasn't for Maddox making business calls with his blue tooth, the drive home would have been in complete silence. Both Elena and Morgan were dreading what was about to come.

Vvv

Tyler had dropped Stefan off at his house and was now entering his. As he walked in he was greeted by his uncle Mason.

"Wow, little nephew, I can't believe you cut school. Your dad was fuming over the phone when he called me."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to tell you to go straight up to your room and wait for him," Mason paused, "so, was it worth it?"

Tyler sighed, "No, it wasn't. Yeah, it was awesome spending time with Morgan but if I just had more patients I could have had just as much fun with her after school. What makes it worse is that she is now in trouble and I was the one that convinced her to go with me. If I ever want her to forgive me, I have to think of something big to make it up to her."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. In the meantime I would focus on the fact that your dad will be home any time now to deal with you."

"That is what I'm trying NOT to think about…"

Tyler went up to his room and sat on his bed. He waited for close to an hour before his father walked in. He gave true meaning to tall, dark and handsome; but, unfortunately, being part werewolf as he was did leave him with a bit of a temper. As Richard Lockwood walked in he appeared somewhat calm. He took off his suit jacket and hung it over Tyler's desk chair then began to roll up his sleeves. Tyler didn't dare speak before his father did. He was nervous, very, very nervous.

"Tyler, as you already know I am a very busy man. When I get called out of a meeting and am told that my son cut school with the daughter of a very powerful man, I was not very happy. You see, Klaus is untouchable. He is the ultimate Alfa. Do you understand what that means?"

Tyler became very frightened. "I'm guessing that I need to go in the witness protection plan." He answered with all sincerity.

"No, from what I have learned through others are that he has actually developed some reasonability since the birth of his daughter. I'm sure he won't want to kill you but I do know that you will need to apologize to him in person, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, the other fact that you cut school period makes me very upset. First of all, your grades are already barely keeping you on the football team. You can't afford to miss school. Aside from your grades, how would any of us been able to find you if something bad happened? We wouldn't have any idea where to look for you. I thought about this on the car ride home. The punishment you are going to get is because your mother and I love you very much. We need you to learn that what you did today was wrong and potentially dangerous."

Tyler was listening to every single word his father was saying. What he couldn't believe was how very calm he was. In the past his father would have been yelling at him. He didn't know what or how it was that his father was so calm but he was very appreciative of it.

"I just don't feel that grounding you would really get the point across so I'm going to spank you."

Tears started to swell up in Tyler's eyes. "Dad, what if I was grounded for like a month?"

"No, now I made my decision. Stop wasting time, I still have more meetings to get to today"

Richard pulled off his belt then sat down on the bed and told his son to stand up in front of him. Tyler obeyed as tears began to fall down his cheeks. His father was a very strong man and he knew being spanked by him was something he would feel for at least a week. He tried one last thing.

"Dad, umm, maybe since you're really busy mom could spank me instead."

"Nice try Mister now step closer to me."

Tyler hesitated for only a moment. He knew better than to keep his father from waiting too long. Richard pulled down Tyler jeans and guided him over his lap.

"Tyler, this spanking is for cutting school and cutting school with Morgan. Tell me the truth, who's idea was it?"

Tyler whined, "It was mine. Morgan didn't even want to but I talked her into it. I'm so sorry."

"Then you'll have to certainly make it up to her somehow. For now, we're going to take care of you."

Richard began spanking his son over his black colored boxer briefs using only his hand. Tyler was a very strong, strapping boy and was trying with every ounce of him to get through the spanking without breaking down and sobbing. His father was just so strong. Tyler tried to breathe through every smack and winced every time but was able to remain quiet. After about the fiftieth smack from his father's hand on his bottom he began to squirm a bit. After that his father suddenly pulled down his boxer briefs. He began to spank him with the belt on his already tender and now bare bottom. After just the fifth whack of the belt Tyler could no longer contain his tears. He began to really wiggle on his father's lap.

"Dad! Dad, stop, please, I promise I learned my lesson…"

"I'll know when you really learned your lesson. You have no one to blame for this but yourself," said Richard as he continued to spank his son without missing a beat.

Richard gave his son about 80 smacks with the belt alone before he put it down and finished off the spanking with his hand. Tyler could no longer take it and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Daaadd, dadddyyy, daddy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

It was when Tyler called his father daddy he knew he had taken his son to the point of really learning his lesson. He stopped, pulled up his boxer briefs, stood him up from his lap and stood up next to him. He gave him eye contact as best as he could while his son was loudly crying.

"You are to stay in your room until dinner is ready, understood?"

"Yeeesss, ssiir," answered Tyler as he continued to cry.

"Good, now I have to get back to a couple of more meetings. I will see you later tonight."

"Okay," replied Tyler as he began to settle down a little.

Richard rolled his sleeves back down, put his belt and suit jacket back on, adjusted his tie and left Tyler's bedroom. Tyler lied down on his bed and started to cry into his pillow. A few minutes later he heard a knock on his door and his uncle Mason popped his head in.

"Hey bud, mind if I come in?"

"Sure, (sniffle, sniffle)."

Mason walked in and couldn't help but feel a tug at his heart when he saw how sad his nephew looked. Tyler sat up as best as he could when Mason sat down on the bed next to him. Tyler found himself very appreciative of Mason moving in. For what his father lacked in affection his uncle made up for it with his. Mason hugged his nephew until he fell asleep and didn't wake him until dinner was ready.

Vvv

Stefan walked in his house and tried to go straight up to his bedroom when he heard his brother.

"Get..over…here…now," demanded Damon sternly and controlled.

Stefan followed the voice and found his brother in the front room sitting on the couch with a glass of blood in his hand. He was not at all happy with his little brother.

"Stefan, what did I tell you about having your actions getting others in trouble?"

"Damon, come on, it's not like I kidnapped anyone. Don't make such a big deal out of it okay."

In a flash Damon was standing directly in front of Stefan face to face.

"You are already in enough trouble, do not use that tone with me!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

Stefan saw the look on his brother's face and knew it was not a time to push his luck.

"Caroline had been texting with Elena and she told me that Elena was already in a lot of trouble not that long ago. This little stunt was going to land her little bottom in even deeper trouble. She told Caroline that as much as she really likes you she wished that she was able to say no to you. Now, _I think_ you know that about her and you take advantage of that. Am I wrong?" asked Damon firmly and with his right eyebrow slightly rose.

Stefan looked down at his feet. He wasn't aware of her previous punishment and felt really horrible about begging her to cut school with him.

"Well?"

"No, no you are not wrong," Stefan looked up, "Damon, I feel really bad. I honestly didn't think about the possibility of Elena getting in trouble. I would take her punishment as well as mine if I could."

"Do you mean that?" asked Damon.

"Yes, I really do. I think I actually love Elena and I did take advantage of her really liking me and begged her to cut school with me."

"Alright, so even though I am very upset with you I want to make sure you know what you might possibly be getting yourself into. You realize that if Elena's dad actually agrees to punish you in place of his daughter that he will be much harder on you than he ever would on her, right?"

"Mmmm, yes."

"You do realize that it will _not_ replace the punishment that you will be getting from me, right?"

"Yesss," Stefan answered with a bit of whine in his tone.

"Okay then, I just had to make sure. Go ahead and call him first before we continue."

Stefan was suddenly feeling deep regret for his plan but then thought of Elena. He was sacrificing his comfort for hers. He called Elena's house phone first with hopes that her father would be home…. he was.

"Hello," answered Elijah.

"Hello Sir, this is Stefan Salvatore…."

Vvv

Elena walked in her house and found her father on the phone. He noticed her right away and gestured for her to walk over to him. She waited patiently while he was talking. Her legs were shaking from being so nervous. She remembered all too well what her most recent spanking felt like. She didn't want to go through that again and was very upset with herself for giving in to Stefan. She began to really fidget and started to even bite on her thumb nail. Elijah hung up the phone.

"Elena, come here."

She walked over and stood in front of her father. He hugged her close. She didn't know what was happening but she certainly preferred a hug over an instant spanking. She felt horrible for misbehaving so soon after her last spanking and she began to cry in her father's arms.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. I don't have any good excuse for cutting school today. I'm really sorry, please don't hate me."

Elijah moved his daughter in a position so he could have direct eye contact with her.

"Princess, I would never, ever, ever hate you. It's not possible. Even when you are naughty, I still love you more than anything."

"Okay, okay daddy, (sniffle)."

"Elena, I have been some thought into this and I'm actually not going to spank you."

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was overwhelmed with relief.

"You are grounded for a week though; no phone and you have to arrive straight home from school."

She was more than happy to except the terms. She hugged her father. She knew it would be challenging without her phone but at least she would be able to sit.

"Take this on a warning though, if you skip school again you will be spending a good amount of time over my knee, is that understood?"

"Yes daddy."

"Alright, I have an appointment to go to. I want you upstairs studying. I'll be back in an hour or so. Oh, tell your brother that he better mow the lawn before I get back. He was supposed to have had it done yesterday. He should be home shortly."

"Okay, I will."

Vvv

Stefan was pacing the floor in his bedroom. He was feeling sick to his stomach. He kept looking at Elena's photo on his phone to help bring him the courage to face what he was about to face. He heard a knock on the front door and then immediately fell to his bed. He was not feeling well.

"Stefan, come downstairs please," Damon called.

Stefan looked at Elena's photo one last time before leaving it on the bed and going downstairs. Elijah and Damon were waiting for him. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Elijah was over 600 years old. It meant that his strength was incalculable.

"Hello Stefan," said Elijah.

"Hello Sir."

"Per our agreement, I merely grounded Elena for a week. In exchange, you will receive the spanking she would have."

Stefan looked at Damon with fear in his eyes. It did not go unnoticed by Elijah.

"Don't worry dear boy. I'm sure you're thinking that I will be even harder on you than I would Elena. I won't be, I promise."

"Really?" Stefan let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you sir."

"I must say though, in all my 600 years I have never done this before."

"What's that spank one of Elena's boyfriends?" asked Damon.

"No, spanking one of her boyfriends along with someone else. That is new to me."

"It's new to me as well. I suppose we could just take turns," suggested Damon.

"Sure, that works for me."

Stefan looked at them both as they planned their spanking strategy in front of him. He wanted to just run, run far, far away. He just sat down on the stairs and placed his head in his hands.

Now, that some time has passed and he was going to be sharing the punishment with Elijah, Damon started to feel sympathy towards his younger brother. He sat down next to him near the bottom of the stairs and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stefan, this is a situation only you can blame yourself for. The quicker we get this started, the quicker it will be over with," said Damon.

He looked over at his big brother and took a deep breath.

"Okay," responded Stefan softly.

He stood up and walked over to Elijah who was waiting for him with his arms crossed.

"I'm ready when you are sir."

Elijah looked at him then over at Damon.

"Let's go in that room I see over there, with the couches."

Stefan turned to walk in the room and Elijah and Damon followed. Elijah was working in his office when he received the phone Stefan, took his hand and walked him over to the other couch.

"If its okay with you Elijah, I would like to start things off," requested Damon.

"By all means, he is your brother."

Damon sat down on the couch and told Stefan to sit next to him.

"Stefan, just last week with Jeremy I warned you about influencing others to join you in doing something you shouldn't…"

"Wait, I'm sorry. You warned him last week with Jeremy? Does that mean you Stefan were the one that drank with him and watched him get so drunk he couldn't even walk?"

"Oh my God," Stefan thought to him self, "I am dead!" "Yes sir," he answered.

Damon looked at Elijah to see if he had more to add. Elijah gestured for him to continue.

"Too many times you have used your power of influence and…"

"I'm sorry, please do NOT tell me you compelled my children in any way," asked Elijah.

"No, no sir. I just have the ability in having my friends give in to me. It's not compelling, I promise you."

"Alright, sorry, please continue."

Damon looked at Elijah to make sure. He continued.

"Too many times Stefan, it has to stop," said Damon.

"I know I really blew it this time. I would never do anything to hurt Elena on purpose. I was just feeling bored and I wanted to be with Elena," Stefan looked at Damon then at Elijah, "Sir, I really am sorry. I really meant no harm."

"Alright Stefan, let's get this over with," said Damon as he picked up a hairbrush from the side of the couch. "Pull down your jeans and boxers."

"Wait, Damon, no, no please, please don't make me take down my boxers too."

"This isn't up for discussion. You have three seconds to obey me or I'll pull them down for you and add time to your spanking, is that what you want?" asked Damon.

As Stefan began to pull down his pants and boxers he asked Elijah and Damon one favor. He asked them to not speak of this to anyone and it was to be kept just among the three of them. They both agreed.

Stefan pulled his pants and boxers down and waited for further instruction. Damon placed him over his lap and began to spank him right away without any previous warm up. Stefan was trying hard not to break down in front of his girlfriend's father but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be possible. He grabbed the throw pillow on the couch and held it to his face, biting down on the pillow, trying with everything he had not to cry. It didn't last long; he couldn't take it and just cried into the pillow.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I won't use my power of influence ever again on my friends. I'm sorry!" He cried.

Damon spanked him for a few more moments then stopped.

"Alright, Stefan, walk over to Elijah and soon your punishment will be over."

He obeyed right away, holding in his tears as best as he could.

"Okay, Stefan, this spanking from me is for the place of Elena. I want you to bend over the back of the couch here."

Stefan did as he was told. His bottom was already burning continuously from the spanking he just received from Damon. Elijah took off his belt and smacked Stefan a good solid one hundred times without any breaks. Stefan couldn't hold back any more tears and just sobbed. Elijah helped Stefan up and told him to pull up his clothes. He then looked him in the eye.

"Stefan, I was upset that you were the main reason behind both of my children misbehaving; but, I really respect what you did for Elena today. It showed real character and strength. For that, I am proud of you."

Vvv

Maddox took a hold of Morgan's hand from outside the car and quickly walked her to his room at the Inn. They reached the room, he unlocked it and did not let go of her hand. He threw down his keys onto the table then pulled out the desk chair. He had already lectured Morgan plenty in the car. He did not hesitate on placing Morgan over his knee, flipping up her dress, pulling down her panties to the middle of her thighs and begin spanking her. He started with his hand then moved to a hairbrush and then finished it with a wooden spoon. She was kicking her legs, sobbing and pleading with Maddox that she would never again skip school.

"I'm so sorry. Please Maddox, please; I'll be a good girl. I will!"

After a good thirty minutes pass Maddox ends the spanking. Morgan can't stop crying and just falls into his arms. Another ten minutes pass, Morgan's crying has lessened but still yet to stop.

"Alright little girl, I need to get you back over to your uncle's house. Let's go."

Morgan gets up; Maddox adjusts her panties then takes hold of her hand. He drives her back Elijah's house.

Vvv

Two days pass since the incident Morgan and Elena got them selves into. Its early evening; Jeremy is at the library with Bonnie while Elijah, Elena, Morgan and Maddox are sitting on the couch watching a movie. Elena is snuggled up on one side of Elijah as Morgan is snuggled up to him on his other side while resting her feet on Maddox's lap. Klaus comes in and finds everyone in the front room. Elijah pauses the movie as Morgan jumps up to hug her father.

"Hi daddy!"

"There's my Princess. Oh, I have missed you!" said Klaus as he hugged his daughter close. "Alright, so before we go further, have you been a good girl?"

"I, I umm…"

Elijah and Maddox look at each other and Elijah gives a small head gesture.

"She has been an angel Klaus, truly," Elijah answered for Morgan.

She looked over at him and Maddox and her eyes widen from amazement.

"Good, brilliant!" Klaus responds then gives Morgan a kiss on her forehead. "Alright then, I am going to change out of these clothes and then I'll be back."

Once Klaus was in his room Morgan whispered closely to Elijah and Maddox.

"How come you didn't tell the truth?"

"We weren't lying, aside from Monday you have been a true angel," Elijah replied. "I, we feel you have learned your lesson. You better not prove us wrong!"

"Oh I won't! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Morgan as she hugged both Maddox and Elijah.

Klaus came back downstairs dressed a bit more comfortably and sat down in the lazy boy chair. Morgan joined him by sitting on his lap which he more than welcomed. She made a vow to herself at that very moment.

"I vow, for at least one month straight, I WILL be the perfect angel."

Vvv

A month later…


	16. Go Timberwolves! Chap 16

"Well, it's mostly true, aside from Monday you have been a true angel," Elijah replied. "I, we feel you have learned your lesson. You better not prove us wrong!"

"Oh I won't! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Morgan as she hugged both Maddox and Elijah.

Klaus came back downstairs dressed a bit more comfortably and sat down in the lazy boy chair. Morgan joined him by sitting on his lap which he more than welcomed. She made a vow to herself at that very moment.

"I vow, for at least one month straight, I WILL be the perfect angel."

A month later…

Go Timberwolves!

Klaus, Maddox and the movers were just finishing up with the move into the mansion when Morgan excitedly ran through the door. Jeremy had just dropped her off from school. She found Maddox eating a sandwich and her father drinking a glass of bourbon/blood mix in the kitchen.

"Daddy! Maddox! Will you be here in the next five minutes?"

"Yes, why?" asked Maddox.

"You'll see, I'll be right back!" Morgan answered excitedly and ran up to her room.

She was back downstairs a few minutes later.

"Ta daaa!" said Morgan sporting a red and black cheerleader's uniform. "This is what I was doing yesterday. I was trying out for the cheerleader position that opened up due to one of the girls breaking her leg. I found out today that I made it."

"Well, from all the gymnastic classes your mother put you through plus your natural ability as to who you are, and of course your previous experience in cheerleading, I am not at all surprised they chose you. Not to mention how beautiful you are, which of course you got from my side," Klaus smiled.

"Daddy, have I ever told you how I wish I could be as humble as you?" she asked teasingly.

He chuckled then asked, "So last year when you were a cheerleader at your old school you told me that you hated being on a team with humans because they were so slow and _vowed_ to never cheer with them again. We wouldn't have, for some reason, changed our mind because of a certain _someone_ on the football team, now would we?"

"What? Ptptptptppt, what…"

Morgan looked at her father and Maddox and knew that they knew her much too well.

"Okay, maybe just a little," she said with a huge smile.

"Well, congratulation then; when is the first game?" asked Maddox.

"This Friday; in fact, I told Stacey that it was okay that she come over later to teach me their moves. I hope that's okay."

"Yes, that's fine. Next time make sure you ask me first okay," said Klaus.

"Thank you daddy and I will," said Morgan as she gave her father a quick kiss on his cheek and ran back up to her room.

Vvv

It was Friday after the game; the Timberwolves had won the game. Morgan's family made it to the game to support her; Elijah, Elena, Jeremy, Maddox and Klaus were there. Klaus was behind the field on a business call. Elena and Jeremy were talking with their friends, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon and Stefan. Elijah and Maddox were talking small talk with one another.

The whole team was celebrating. Tyler was in the middle as he made the winning touchdown. Morgan was about 75 feet away from him standing near her squad and celebrating with them for a moment before she was to go over to Tyler's side. Out of the blue she sees one of the cheerleaders from the opposing school heading towards Tyler. She watches to see what the short blond is going to do next. The girl wearing blue and white just walked up to Tyler and starts kissing him without saying a word. Morgan is by their side in a matter of moments. She had to move at human speed so not to give herself away. Morgan pushes her way through the crowd and grabs the blond harshly by her pony tail and off of Tyler's lips. She throws the girl to the ground. Tyler tries to intervene.

"Morgan, please stop, it's just my ex-girlfriend, Marissa."

"Ex-girlfriend? That only gives me more of a reason to kick her ass!"

"Who in the hell do you think you are kissing MY boyfriend?" Morgan screamed.

"I had him first! He belongs to ME!" Marissa screamed back.

Morgan had been taught since birth how to control her temper so not to turn into either a vampire or werewolf without her full control. She remained in human form and made sure she only used a small percentage of her real strength. She was still highly upset and not about to just walk away. She pounced onto Marissa knocking her onto the ground on her back. Morgan straddled her and began slapping her around. Tyler tried to pull Morgan off but she did use more of her strength on him and pushed him off. Her mix between vampire and werewolf did technically make her stronger than he was. Suddenly Morgan was pulled off of Marissa. Morgan was kicking and screaming as she wasn't satisfied and wished to cause more harm to Marissa.

"Stop Morgan! Knock it off this very second!" demanded Elijah.

Marissa stood up and tried to charge Morgan but was stopped by someone in the crowd.

"You cannot keep me away from him, Tyler is free to make his own choices!" shouted Marissa.

"Don't even think about talking to him let alone touching him. Don't even THINK about him you stupid B^%$^#!"

Elijah quickly got in between the girls to throw them off for a minute. He focused on Morgan.

"Morgan! We are going to walk away now, do you understand me?"

Morgan sighed, took a really deep breath then agreed.

"I just need to do one thing Uncle. I promise I won't attack Marissa, it's just something I have to do, please trust me."

Elijah looked at his niece for a moment then agreed to let her do what she needed to but with absolute caution of course. He held onto her hand.

"Jederiarian vergessenia dena Kampfuria, feierni unserenotrova Gewinnany, dena Sieat in dena Bienian stöckenanomous fürtonia eignenaish gesamaten Mohato haushbrkia," chanted Morgan looking around at the crowd then directly eye to eye with Marissa.

Suddenly the crowd was back to celebrating and Marissa just stood where she was with a confused expression. Her face was stinging as if she had been slapped but had no recollection of the fact that she had been slapped around. Elijah noticed the dramatic change in everyone.

"Morgan, _what _did you just do?"

"It's okay Uncle, I simply made everyone forget that they saw a fight and had them go back to celebrating."

What Morgan didn't tell her uncle was that she also put a temporary curse on Marissa. She cursed her with having hives for a month. She wanted to have it last longer but knew if Maddox found out that she used her knowledge of witchcraft to an extreme measure than her bottom would be getting an extreme spanking.

"Okay, now that the crowd apparently forgot everything, let's go."

"Can I just say good-bye to Tyler really fast? Please."

"You have three minutes, hurry up."

As Morgan was saying good-bye to Tyler, Maddox and Klaus had made their way over. Elijah met them half way.

"What happened? I thought Morgan was about to get in a fight," asked Maddox.

"Oh she did. She slapped the hell out of that poor girl and I'm sure she would still be slapping on her if I hadn't of pulled her off."

"How is it that everyone went back to celebrating and acting as if the fight never took place?" asked Klaus.

"Morgan said some sort of incantation and then everyone went back to celebrating."

"Incantation? How would she…" Klaus looked over at Maddox, "I can only assume that she learned a bit of the craft from you?" He asked.

"I only taught her a few things in case she found herself in trouble; like apparently she did tonight. Umm, Elijah, you wouldn't by chance remember exactly what words she used would you? I would just feel more comfortable knowing she didn't accidently say something that would cause someone to go bald," he said jokingly.

What Morgan didn't know was that Elijah had a perfect memory and repeated word for word to Maddox what she had said. Morgan made her way over to the three men, not one of them looked very pleased with her.

"Okay, so I got a little upset but I fixed it so no big deal, right?"

"Wrong. Elijah told us about the incantation," said Maddox.

"Yes, was there maybe a little tiny part that you forgot to tell me?" asked Elijah.

"I didn't…," Morgan sighed, "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would make me reverse it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth."

"Now that we do know, you and I are going back over there to that girl and you are going to reverse the curse this very second!" demanded Maddox.

"Aww, come on, it's only one month. She totally went after Tyler, she had no respect."

"She is nothing more than a jealous ex-girlfriend; I only taught you that curse to use on someone that really deserved it."

Maddox took Morgan by the hand and they quickly made their way over to Marissa.

Vvv

Elijah and Klaus were waiting where Morgan and Maddox had left them.

"Okay, it's corrected, the girl is fine," said Maddox.

Maddox was really upset with Morgan and just wanted to get the night over with. Klaus has known him since Morgan was barely a month old, he knew him well.

"Maddox, let me talk to you for a moment," Klaus then turned to his brother, "Elijah, would you mind standing watch over the little trouble maker for a minute?"

Elijah nodded his head, Klaus and Maddox walked to a more private area.

Elijah turned to Morgan, "Okay little girl, we have been in each other's lives for over a month now. I feel we have gotten pretty close and I love you very much. Now, here is the thing," he bent over enough to look Morgan in the eye, "not telling the complete truth is just as bad as not telling the truth at all. If you ever lie to me again, I will personally spank you even if your father is around. That is going to be your only warning, understand?"

"Yes," she answered with an extra pouty lip.

Vvv

"Maddox, don't try and tell me you're okay. I have known you much too long for that. What do you need?"

"I'm just really upset about what Morgan did to that girl. I taught her a few incantations to enhance her natural abilities and she abused her power. I'll be fine. Do me a favor and add a few extra smacks on that little bottom from me. She knows better."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"What? But, you're here."

"Look," Klaus put a hand on Maddox's shoulder, "as far as I am concerned, you have always been more of a parental figure than her mother ever has. Especially now, she left and you are still here. I am not like my brother, he can do the whole single father thing, for me, I just function better as a parent when I know I have backup. That makes me sound really weak. The thing is, you are the only person I would ever admit any of this to. You're so much more than just Morgan's nanny or my personal assistant. You're my best friend."

"That means a lot, I know I feel the same about you…whew, okay, well, I guess when we get home I'll warm up her little bottom for you and then she's all yours."

"Personally, I think you should warm her little bottom up before we go home. It'll give her something to really think about on the 20 minute ride home."

"Where should I take her that is semi-private around here?"

Klaus looked around for a moment. "Up there on the bleachers is perfect. The lights are out, it's pretty dark up there and most people have already gone home."

"Okay, it works for me."

Maddox walked half way back to where Morgan and Elijah were standing. He only needed to raise his voice slightly for both to hear him perfectly.

"Morgan, get over here next to me right now. Vampire speed little girl!"

Morgan was next to Maddox in less than a second.

"Here is what is going to happen. You and I are going to go up there on the bleachers and have a little conversation. Your dad is going to wait here for us."

It wasn't normal for Maddox to discipline her with her father around but he has always played an important role in her life that it didn't catch her off guard too much.

"Say good-night to your uncle and apologize again for lying to him."

She gave her uncle and big hug and told him again how sorry she was. He hugged her back, told her he loved her and that he would see her again soon. Elijah said good-bye to his brother and Maddox then left to hunt down his own children. Maddox took Morgan by the hand and walked her up to the top level corner which was the darkest on the bleachers. He sat down and she sat down right next to him….


	17. Jealousy Chap 17

She gave her uncle and big hug and told him again how sorry she was. He hugged her back, told her he loved her and that he would see her again soon. Elijah said good-bye to his brother and Maddox then left to hunt down his own children. Maddox took Morgan by the hand and walked her up to the top level corner which was the darkest on the bleachers. He sat down and she sat down right next to him….

Jealousy

"Last year when I started to teach you a few things about witchcraft, what was the very first thing I told you?"

"You told to never do it without your supervision and never, ever use it out of spite," said Morgan.

"That is exactly right. What did you do tonight?"

"I used a spell without your supervision and I did it because I was jealous."

Morgan lowered her head.

"I know I messed up Maddox but can I just have a warning? Pleeeaase."

"You had your warning already and I don't like repeating myself. I'm going to spank you now and then when we get home your father is going to spank you again."

Morgan began to whine, "That's not fair! Why am I getting spanked twice?"

"I'm spanking you for not following my rules regarding witchcraft. Your father is spanking you for your temper and for lying to your uncle. And if you don't stop whining I'm going to add that to the list."

"My temper? But, I didn't turn; I remained in my human form. I thought that was a good thing?"

"Yes, not turning was excellent and for that we are both proud of you; but, you still let your temper allow you to lose enough control and you beat up that poor girl. That is not acceptable and you know that. Now stand up."

Morgan knew what was about to happen but knew it would only be worse if she resisted. She stood up as she was told. Maddox reached under her cheerleading skirt and grabbed hold of her "bloomers" and pulled them down to the middle of her soft, athletic, firm thighs. He guided her over his knee and flipped up her skirt, exposing her vulnerable young bottom. He didn't hesitate to begin her spanking her nor did he hold back any of his strength. He was a warlock but still only human compared to the pain threshold that Morgan could easily handle without causing any permanent damage to her skin. Nevertheless, her bottom was stinging and getting to a point where she couldn't help but struggle and kick her legs.

"Maddox, I promise I won't ever use witchcraft without your permission again, ever! Please stop!"

Maddox ignored her pleas and didn't stop until he felt he had gotten through to her. It took a good ten minutes before she finally let go of her stubbornness and allow herself to cry. It was certainly a night of mixed and out of control emotions for Morgan. Maddox pulled up her "bloomers" or "spankies" as some call them and held her close as she sat on his lap.

"Okay, princess, your daddy is waiting in the car so we need to go."

She would rather procrastinate as long as she could but knew with Maddox in charge, it wasn't an option. He took her hand and together they walked back to his car where Klaus was waiting for them both.

Vvv

Maddox pulled into the driveway. Klaus got out first and opened the back door for his daughter. She looked up with her big green eyes and Klaus had to look away for a moment. She was purposely trying to charm her way out of another spanking. He couldn't blame her but didn't appreciate her trying to manipulate him. He bent over to the degree of resting his hands on his knees as he looked at his little girl eye to eye.

"Young lady, I know exactly what you are trying to do and I don't appreciate it. You have earned this second spanking and you know it. You let your temper get the best of you and then made it worse by lying to Elijah. For that, I am very disappointed and you must face the consequences."

"But daddy…"

"No, there is nothing you can say that would justify your actions tonight. Now go up to your room and wait for me."

Morgan opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but immediately stopped the moment Klaus gave her the "don't even think about it" look. She grabbed her backpack and went inside the house and up to her room.

Vvv

Twenty minutes pass before Morgan heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," said Morgan in a soft tone.

Klaus walked in, walked over to Morgan's desk and pulled out the chair from underneath. He sat the chair in the middle of the room but did not sit down. He crossed his arms and began to pace back and forth from the bed to the chair.

"It took me awhile to come up here because I was trying to think of a suitable implement to use. You have a jealousy issue and as you know this is not the first time we are dealing with this issue. Your boyfriend in New York, he simply smiled warmly at that waitress and she almost lost her head that night. I have no doubt your crazy jealousy was passed down from your mother, she was the same way. I am here to tell you that it is an awful characteristic and you are much too beautiful, smart and charming to be jealous over anyone. You must work on your jealousy issues and your temper. To help you, I decided that perhaps my belt might do the trick."

"Daddy, no…"

"I warned you about it before so none of this should be a surprise to you. Jealousy is ugly and you are too good for that. Stand up and lean down over your bed."

Morgan's bottom was still stinging from the spanking she received from Maddox. The thought of her father using a belt on her made her almost tremble. Tears began to form as she listened to her father take his own belt off to use on her. She was still in uniform. Once he had removed and folded his belt in half, Klaus flipped up his daughters skirt and pulled down her bloomers which exposed the evidence of her previous spanking.

"I'm only going to give you 25 with my belt then we're going to finish it off with you over my lap. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy," she answered sadly.

Smack, smack, smack…25 in a row without any pause, Morgan was jumping from foot to foot. She wanted more than anything to protect her bottom and cover it with her hand but truly knew better than to do so. Without warning he tossed his belt onto the bed, took Morgan by her arm and quickly walked her over to the desk chair sitting in the middle of the room. He sat down then laid her over his lap and began instantly to continue with her spanking. From the moment her father's belt landed down on her tender bottom to the moment of being over his lap, she hadn't stopped crying. Her father was incredibly strong and it showed most when he was upset. Morgan's bottom was on fire. Her father wasn't giving her any breaks. He continued to spank her and they were getting harder. She wasn't just crying but now she was screaming. It was almost as if Klaus was in some type of trance and unaware of what he was doing.

"Daddy! Daddy! Please stop. Please, I'll never do it again!" she screamed.

Maddox had never had to intervene before but Klaus had never spanked Morgan as hard or as long as he was. He quickly walked over to him and put his hands on his shoulders. It caught Klaus' attention and he suddenly became aware of what he was doing. He instantly stopped spanking his little girl. He was in shock. He lifted Morgan up and stood up next to her.

"I am so sorry," said Klaus and he sped off and out the door.

Morgan looked at Maddox with hope of an explanation. He just gave her a hug and held her close. She cried in his arms for a long time. When she was ready she pulled away.

"What happened to daddy?" she asked.

"Baby, I don't know but I'll find out. Are you okay to be on your own now?"

"Yes"

"Okay, then take a shower and get into bed. I'm going to try and find out what happened."

Maddox gave Morgan a kiss and told her he would come up later to check on her and make sure she was okay. He gave Morgan a sympathetic smile and then went off to find Klaus. Morgan headed into the shower.

Vvv

"There you are," said Maddox.

He found Klaus standing out on the balcony just outside his bedroom. He had been crying. Maddox placed his hand softly on his shoulder with hopes to comfort him. To his surprise Klaus began to cry again and just fell into Maddox's arms and cried on his shoulder. It took him awhile to calm down.

"I can't believe I did that to my little girl. How could I have spanked her that hard?"

"Hey, she's part vampire and werewolf, she'll be just fine," reassured Maddox.

"Physically yes but emotionally…I…I am a monster! I don't know what happened. I just started thinking how jealous her mother always was and then I was determined to not let Morgan grow up like her. I then started thinking about how Amy just left us. What made me really angry was how she just left her daughter the way she did. It was as if I forgot I was spanking Morgan and instead I was dealing with Amy."

"You've spanked Amy?"

"No, but, I just got in this strange trance and I didn't know what I was doing anymore. What would have happened if you weren't here? I can't even bare to think what could have happened."

Klaus began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Maddox.

"I need to rest. Do you think you can take care of Morgan over the next couple of days? I just need some space to work all of this out in my head."

"Of course, I'm here for you 100%."

Klaus stood by his bed staring off onto the floor in a zone like state. Maddox helped him get undressed and then helped him into bed. Once Klaus was situated in bed, Maddox went to check on Morgan. She was sound asleep. He thought to himself that it was going to be a challenging weekend but they were both worth it. He loved Morgan as if she were his own and he had also loved Klaus for many years. When his wife Amy left, Maddox couldn't have been more thrilled. He had been waiting patiently for the right opportunity to express his true feelings to Klaus.

Vvv

Morgan was just standing over the counter eating her breakfast.

"How are you feeling today sweetheart?" asked Maddox.

"My bottom still feels like it's on fire."

Maddox thought about it for a minute and justified his decision on the fact that Klaus did spank her much harder than ever before.

"You know, I do have a remedy that will reduce the sting significantly."

"Really?" asked Morgan with a bit of excitement in her eyes.

"Yes, and I'll use it this once because of what happened with your father, he…"

Maddox wasn't sure how much he should tell her.

"He lost it because of mom, I know."

"How do you know that?"

"Umm, hello, part werewolf, part vampire, I have excellent sonic hearing," she answered with a smile.

He returned her smile. "I am happy to see that you seem to be doing pretty well."

"Well, I promise, I didn't mean to listen in but my dad never cries. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. He will be okay, right?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. He just needs a little time to work things out. Speaking of which, I asked your uncle if you could spend the weekend over at his house. I hope you're okay with that too."

"Yeah, I love hanging out with Uncle Elijah and my cousins. It'll be better though if I am able to sit at least a little bit, hint, hint."

"Oh yes, the remedy, I'll go and put it together. I'll be back down shortly."

Maddox ran upstairs and left Morgan to finish her breakfast. There was a knock on the door. It was Elijah. Morgan gave him a huge smile.

"Hi sweetie, are you ready to go?"

"I will be. Maddox just told me I was staying with you like five minutes ago."

"Please come in, I'll grab some things really fast."

Maddox appeared just as Morgan turned around to run up to her room.

"Here you go. Rub this where you need it most, it will help a lot."

"Thank you!" said Morgan as she jumped up to give Maddox a big hug.

He gave her a loving squeeze before putting her down. She ran upstairs.

Vvv

"I thought the whole point of a spanking was to feel the results for a day or two," acquired Elijah.

"It is and I agree but last night Klaus took it a bit too far. He spanked her harder than he ever has. He told me that he just started thinking about his ex-wife and unfortunately Morgan just happened to have been right in the middle of his path. I'm just glad I was there to stop him."

"Me too, is she okay? She sure seemed like she was in pretty good spirits."

"That's because she is a lot like her father. They both keep a lot of their anger deep inside and release it at the most inappropriate times. Poor girl, she got her jealousy issues from her mother, her inability to properly express her anger from her father and her temper is from a little of both of them. I'm surprised really that she doesn't get herself in more trouble."

"Mmm, well, I think I know why," said Elijah.

"What is that?" asked Maddox.

"She has you to balance everything out. I never met Amy but, I for one, am really glad that you are around to help raise Morgan. From what I have seen, Klaus is a great father but I know he can tend to be a bit unpredictable at times."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"Sure, well, I meant every word," said Elijah followed with a genuine smile.

Morgan appeared soon after with a duffle bag in one hand and a tote in the other.

"Did you say good-bye to your father?" asked Maddox.

"Yes and he told me he was sorry. I told him I was mad at mom too. I don't know, I think that helped."

"I'm sure it did sweetheart," said Maddox.

Vvv

"Elena is out with Stefan, Jeremy is with Bonnie and I have some work I need to do at the office. Would you like me to drop you off over at Tyler's?"

"Tyler is camping this weekend with his dad and uncle. I don't mind helping you at the office if there is something I can do."

"Are you sure? It's certainly not the most exciting," warned Elijah.

"I don't mind. I rather help you do something boring then just watch TV by myself."

Elijah laughed, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Vvv

Elena was home by herself when Elijah walked in with Morgan through the front door. They were laughing.

"Hey, what is so funny?" asked Elena.

"Oh, it was just something that happened on the way here. You had to be there to think it was funny," answered Elijah.

"What were you doing?" asked Elena.

"Morgan was helping me with some work at the office."

"If you needed help at the office, I could have helped you," said Elena with a bit of jealousy lingering in her tone.

"I asked you a couple of days ago if you wanted to make some money helping me at the office and you told me thanks but no thanks, remember?"

"Oh, umm, well, I thought you were talking about something else. Next time, I can do it."

"Okay sweetheart, I'll let you know next time," said Elijah then changed the subject, "I'm going to start dinner. I'll call you both when it's ready."

Vvv

Throughout the entire weekend Elena found herself becoming more and more jealous over her cousin. Sharing her father's affections with her brother was one thing she was used to; but, to have to share them with her cousin as well, she was not too keen on. Elena had always been a little jealous of Morgan since the first day they all met. She couldn't help but find her as a bit of a rival. She was stronger due to her being part werewolf and breathtakingly beautiful. Elena never gave herself enough credit for how beautiful she, herself was. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't hate Morgan. This weekend was different. Her father was giving her a lot more individual attention than usual. What pushed Elena over the edge was lunch on Sunday afternoon. Elijah had made everything to Morgan's liking. He didn't ask Elena what she wanted like he always had.

vvv

"It's official; daddy loves Morgan more than me. I've been around too long. I'm too old. He's tired of me. Morgan is the baby. He won't even miss me," Elena thought to herself.

Elena grabbed her cell phone and left the house to go for a walk. She thought maybe if she was gone long enough then maybe her father would notice and go out looking for her. She had been out of the house for a little over two hours and still hadn't received a call from her father. Elena was crushed; she expected to hear from him at that point. She decided to take a little detour into the woods. She came across a big open field that she had never seen before. The grass was tall and set with a variety of other plants all around. Elena started to feel a little tired but didn't put too much thought into it. She decided to sit down in the middle of the field and wait a little longer. She began to get weaker and felt dizzy then she was really sick throughout her entire body. She looked around to see what it was that was possibly making her ill. She turned to her left and there it was vervain. She looked closer and found she was sitting on and surrounded by it. She was growing weaker and weaker; she barely had the strength to dial home.

"Hello," Elijah answered.

"Daddy, I…need….help….."

"Elena! Elena! Where are you? What's wrong? Elena!"

There was no answer, the phone went silent.


	18. Left Behind chap 18

Elena grabbed her cell phone and left the house to go for a walk. She thought maybe if she was gone long enough then maybe her father would notice and go out looking for her. She had been out of the house for a little over two hours and still hadn't received a call from her father. Elena was crushed; she expected to hear from him at that point. She decided to take a little detour into the woods. She came across a big open field that she had never seen before. The grass was tall and set with a variety of other plants all around. Elena started to feel a little tired but didn't put too much thought into it. She decided to sit down in the middle of the field and wait a little longer. She began to get weaker and felt dizzy then she was really sick throughout her entire body. She looked around to see what it was that was possibly making her ill. She turned to her left and there it was vervain. She looked closer and found she was sitting on and surrounded by it. She was growing weaker and weaker; she barely had the strength to dial home.

"Hello," Elijah answered.

"Daddy, I…need….help….."

"Elena! Elena! Where are you? What's wrong? Elena!"

There was no answer, the phone went silent.

Left Behind

Morgan was standing next to Elijah when Elena called. He turned to his niece.

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" asked Elijah.

"No, but she sounded like she needed help right away. My dad doesn't like me changing without him nearby but you'll be with me and this is an emergency."

"Okay, yes, that's brilliant; you will change into your wolf self and pick up Elena's scent." Elijah looked around for something of Elena's. "Here is her jacket, we can use this."

"Okay, turn around please, I need to undress."

Elijah turned around and in less than a minute he heard a dog whimper. It was Morgan's way of alerting her uncle it was okay to turn back around. Elijah turned to see a very beautiful charcoal colored wolf. Her eyes stayed the same vibrant green. He kneeled down and let her get a good sniff of Elena's jacket. Morgan the wolf was ready to go in a matter of moments. Elijah opened the front door and Morgan picked up Elena's scent right away. She found her path and began running, Elijah was not far behind. Morgan found the path Elena took and stopped suddenly. She smelled the vervain and couldn't go further herself or she too would be affected. She knew Elena was close, she could smell her scent. She ran behind a tree to turn back into her human form so she could talk to her uncle. Elijah showed up a moment later.

"Uncle Elijah, I'm over here."

Elijah ran over to her and gave her his jacket. It fit her like a dress.

"Elena is just over there, she is surrounded by vervain."

Elijah looked around then called out to his daughter.

"Elena, where are you?" called Elijah.

"Daddy, I'm over here, help me…" whispered Elena.

Elijah followed her voice and found her lying in the middle of the field surrounded by the tall grass and vervain. As an original, Elijah had grown immunity to vervain. He picked up his little girl and carried her away from the middle of the field. He found Morgan waiting and then they both ran back to the house as fast as they could.

Once in the house Elijah laid Elena down on the couch. He broke the skin on his wrist in order to feed his blood to her and heal her quickly. She sucked it down as if she were a baby sucking on a bottle. He had to pull his arm away from her.

"Morgan, please go and bring me a blood bag for Elena."

Morgan ran to the garage and back in a matter of moments. She poured the bag of blood into a glass and handed it to Elijah. He helped Elena sit up and handed her the glass. She sipped on it. She was beginning to finally feel better.

"Dadddy, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad," said Elena.

"Sweetheart, I'm not upset. How could I be?"

"I don't know, I thought because I just took off without telling you and then got myself stuck."

"I'm not crazy about you not telling me where you went but I think considering what happened, I'm sure you learned your lesson. Why did you take off anyway?"

Elena looked at her father then realized Morgan was there as well.

"Morgan, thanks a lot for helping dad find me. If it's okay, can I please talk to him alone?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Umm, Uncle Elijah, is it okay if I take a shower? Turning into a wolf always leaves me feeling so grimy."

"Of course! Our house is your house,' answered Elijah with a genuinely sweet smile.

"Thanks!" Morgan replied as she gathered her clothes and ran upstairs.

Elena watched her cousin go upstairs before talking to her father about why she left.

"I know this is going to sound so childish but I left because," she sighed, "because I was feeling jealous over Morgan."

"Oh, I see," Elijah replied then moved to sitting on the couch behind his daughter and leaning her back against him and held her close. "I'm guessing it's because you're no longer the baby of the family or did you think I was spending too much time with Morgan and not enough with you?"

"Kind of all the above I guess," said Elena.

"Aww, okay."

Elijah readjusted himself again so he and Elena were looking directly at one another.

"Okay, yes, Morgan is the baby of our family; but, you little missy are and always will be _my_ baby. And yes I may have been giving Morgan a little extra attention lately but it's because she is going through a difficult time right now. Her mother just left a few months ago out of the blue and her father is having a hard time dealing with it himself. He isn't able to give Morgan the emotional care that she needs right now because he too is having a tough time. I don't know. I can't help but feel he is going through some other kind of conflict right now. He keeps a lot of his emotions in. Anyway, my love, you have nothing to be jealous about. Okay?"

Elena gave her father a small smile and told him okay. She knew her father didn't love her any less and began to feel weird for getting jealous in the first place. Her cousin was going through a hard time. She made a decision at that moment that she was going to help Morgan instead of thinking of her as her enemy. She wasn't her enemy, she knew that now.

Elijah's cell phone rang; he looked to see who it was. It was Maddox.

"Hello?...Really?...Okay….yes, of course she can…No, I don't have a key…..Okay, see you soon." Elijah hung up and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Elena.

"Let's put it this way, if Morgan needed us before she is really going to need us now more than ever."

VVV

Elijah opened the door to Maddox.

"Did you tell her anything?" asked Maddox

"No, she hasn't any idea. I thought it would be best coming from you," answered Elijah. "She's upstairs in Elena's room."

"Okay, thank you."

Maddox walked upstairs, he was not looking forward to telling Morgan about her father.

VVV

Elijah was starting dinner for the kids when he heard his son walk through the front door.

"Jeremy, come here. I need to talk to you," said Elijah.

Jeremy slowly walked into the kitchen. He had a feeling he knew what his father was going to talk to him about.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"What's up is that I happened to of walked by your bedroom and I noticed that it was still messy. I am fairly certain that I told you to have it cleaned before you went anywhere. I know you heard me too. Do you care to explain to me why your room is still a big mess?" asked Elijah calmly with the raise of his right eyebrow.

Jeremy didn't know what to say. He was so focused on wanting to see Bonnie that he completely forgot about cleaning his room first.

"Dad, I swear I forgot. I can clean it right now."

Elijah was chopping up basil and after his son's comment he sighed and put the knife down.

"Young man, yes, you will clean your room right now but it's not going to get you out of trouble. I told you more than once this weekend to clean your room. You have an hour before dinner is ready. I want it cleaned spotlessly; then once dinner is over you and I are going to have a further discussion about what happens when you disobey."

"Daaaadd, come on…"

"Not another word! Go up to your room and clean it now," Elijah demanded.

Jeremy obeyed and walked upstairs sulking. He passed Elena's room and could hear Morgan crying.

VVV

"Why don't my parent's love me? What did I do wrong?" asked Morgan as she cried.

"Oh princess, your parents do love you. They are both just going through some things and unfortunately, you're stuck in the middle. I hope to be back in a couple of days. Your father needs me right now. You know I would never leave you with someone I didn't think cared for you as much as I do. Your uncle loves you very much and will take great care of you while I am away. I will go to your father back in New York and convince him that he belongs here with you and me," Maddox pauses, "your father thinks you're better off without him."

"Please, please let me go with you," Morgan pleaded.

"Shhh shhhhh, I need you here where I know you're safe. I promise I will be back with your father and we'll be a family again very soon. I need you to be strong right now. Can you do that for me?" Maddox asked as he lifted up Morgan's chin.

"Okay," she answered softly.

Maddox stood up and kissed Morgan good-bye. He left the room and she immediately fell down to her pillow and began crying even harder. It broke Maddox's and Elijah's heart. They could both feel her pain. Elijah was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Maddox.

Maddox sighed, "Here is our house key. When Morgan is ready she should grab at least a week's worth of clothes. I truly hope it won't take longer than that. Thank you so much for letting her stay here."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Don't worry; we will all help get her through this."

"Thank you. I know Klaus may not realize it but he and Morgan are very blessed to have you."

He gave Elijah a smile as he gave a small squeeze on his shoulder then left. Elijah went upstairs to check on Morgan. She had already cried herself to sleep.

VVV

Dinner was over and Elijah was walking back from upstairs. He was checking on Morgan, she was still sleeping.

"Alright, Elena, please clear the table, thank you; and Jeremy, I don't want to disturb Morgan so you and I are going to have our little talk in my office down here."

Jeremy slowly got up from the table. He knew when his father said they were going to have a little talk; it was anything but a little talk. He looked up at his father with his big brown puppy dog eyes as he walked passed him. It didn't faze Elijah much; he had given his son plenty of warning to have his room clean or face the consequences. He placed his hand on the scruff of his son's neck and walked him to his home office.


	19. Comforting Morgan

Jeremy slowly got up from the table. He knew when his father said they were going to have a little talk; it was anything but a little talk. He looked up at his father with his big brown puppy dog eyes as he walked passed him. It didn't faze Elijah much; he had given his son plenty of warning to have his room clean or face the consequences. He placed his hand on the scruff of his son's neck and walked him to his home office…

Comforting Morgan

Elijah sat Jeremy down in a chair in front of him as he leaned partially on the front of his home office desk and crossed his arms.

"What do you have to say for yourself young man?" asked Elijah.

"I, I, ugh, dad, we have enough money for a maid. Why in the hell can't you hire a maid?"

"Are you serious?" Elijah was shocked. "I ask you what excuse you have for a messy bedroom and you come up with we should have a maid. Wow, maybe for one reason we don't have a maid is because there is no reason you can't clean up after yourself. Where is this attitude even coming from?"

"Well, Uncle Klaus has a maid. He never makes Morgan clean her own room."

Elijah couldn't help but laugh. First of all Klaus and I have very different ideas about parenting. Second, since you have been out all weekend you should know that your cousin is staying with us until her father returns from who knows where. He just took off and left his little girl behind. You tell me, would you rather have a father that hires a maid to clean up after you or a father that does what is best and sticks around no matter what?"

Jeremy felt ashamed and felt really bad for his cousin, Morgan.

"I'm sorry dad, I had no idea."

"Well, now you know and regardless of your reasoning you disobeyed me didn't you?"

"Yes daddy," answered Jeremy as he lowered his head.

"Okay, as you know I usually don't give you a choice but I'm feeling diplomatic today. You will have a choice as to which punishment is suitable for your disobedience. You have two choices. You can either be grounded for two weeks which means, no dating, no hanging out with friends and no phone or you can choose to get a spanking and get it over with completely. I'm going to check in on Morgan. I expect you to have made your decision by time I get back or I'll make it for you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes dad."

VVV

Elijah shut his office door behind him and headed upstairs to check on Morgan. He hadn't yet placed his foot on the first step before he heard a knock on the front door. Elijah opened the door to find Tyler.

"Hello Sir, Morgan called me and asked if I could come over for a bit. She said she needed to talk."

Elijah would have preferred for Morgan to ask his permission before inviting anyone over but due to her current circumstance he would let it go.

"Come in and follow me. I was just about to check in on Morgan myself."

Tyler followed Elijah up the stairs and stood behind him respectably as Elijah knocked on the bedroom door. They both heard a sniffle and a small voice.

"Come in."

They walked in and found Morgan sitting on the edge of the bed hugging a big pillow with teary blood shot eyes from so much crying. She didn't have to say a word, how incredibly sad she was inside showed all over her face. Both Elijah and Tyler sat on either side of her and both without hesitation wrapped an arm around her. Morgan rested her head against Elijah and put her hand into Tyler's'. No one spoke a word. There was a knock on the door and in popped Elaina's head.

"Hey, I need to run to the store and get a poster board for my art project. Do you want to come with me?" Elaina asked Morgan.

"Do you mind if Tyler comes with us?"

"Not at all," Elaina answered with a genuine smile.

Elaina then focused her attention over to her father.

"Daddy, can I have $10 for supplies please?"

Elijah gave Morgan a kiss on top of her head and gave her a warm squeeze before he pulled his arm away from his niece in order to pull money out of his wallet. He pulled out more than ten and handed the money to Elaina.

"Why don't you three go out for coffee or ice cream or something? On me."

"Thank you daddy."

Morgan stood up and wiped her eyes and blew her nose slightly before grabbing her purse and giving her uncle a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Uncle Elijah."

"Thank you sir," said Tyler thirdly.

"You're welcome. Elaina and Morgan, I want you both home by 9."

They both agreed to the time. Elijah walked behind the three teenagers and closed the front door after they all walked out.

VVV

Elijah opened his office door and found Jeremy sitting exactly where he had left him a half hour earlier.

"Alright, have you made a decision?" Elijah asked Jeremy.

Jeremy looked up at his father. "Yes sir, I think I will take the spanking. I just want to get it over with."

"Okay, fair enough," said Elijah.

Elijah walked over to his top desk drawer and opened it up to find a wooden spoon. He pulled it out and presented it broadly for Jeremy to see. Jeremy swallowed big; he started to second guess his decision.

"Daddy, can I…"

"Nope, you already made your decision." Elijah answered before having to hear Jeremy finish his question. "Stand up and unbutton your jeans."

Jeremy hesitated for only a moment but quickly stood up and obeyed when he saw the serious look on his father's face. Elijah walked over and sat down just where Jeremy previously was. He pulled Jeremy's jeans down along with his boxers and guided him over his lap. He positioned his son as comfortably as he good and lifted the wooden spoon…..


	20. Runaway chap 20

"You're welcome. Elaina and Morgan, I want you both home by 9."

They both agreed to the time. Elijah walked behind the three teenagers and closed the front door after they all walked out.

VVV

Jeremy hesitated for only a moment but quickly stood up and obeyed when he saw the serious look on his father's face. Elijah walked over and sat down just where Jeremy previously was. He pulled Jeremy's jeans down along with his boxers and guided him over his lap. He positioned his son as comfortably as he good and lifted the wooden spoon…..

Runaway

He kicked and squirmed with each smack of the spoon.

"I'm sorry daddy, I really am. I promise I'll keep my room clean."

"And?" asked Elijah.

"And do what you tell me to do when you tell me to do it," Jeremy cried out.

Elijah stopped once his son's bottom was a nice crimson color. He put the wooden spoon down on his desk. He helped his son up. Jeremy pulled up his clothes carefully. He sniffled and began to cry softer. He rubbed his stinging bottom. Elijah stood and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Do you have any homework?"

"Just a few chapters to read for English."

"Okay, well why don't you get that out of the way then. I have some work to finish up myself."

VVV

Jeremy was upstairs; Elijah was in his office when Morgan and Elena walked in the house a quarter to nine o'clock. Morgan went directly up to the guest bedroom. She told Elena she was going to go to bed early, she was tired. Elena went to her father's office to gather some supplies for her art project. She knocked on his door.

"Come in princess."

Elena walked in.

"How is Morgan?"

"I guess she is as good as she can be right now. She really misses Uncle Klaus and Maddox," Elena paused a moment to think, "Daddy, how could uncle Klaus just leave Morgan like that? He acted like he loved her. I don't get it."

"I know my brother can be a bit of a mystery; but, I have no doubt he loves Morgan very much. He is just feeling a bit lost right now. He hasn't said anything to me but I have a pretty good idea that he's just feeling conflicted about his feelings towards Maddox; that, along with his wife leaving, he just needs to put some missing pieces together. I believe he'll come back sooner than later."

Two weeks later…

Tyler received a text during class, "hey."

"Hi beautiful, where are you? I missed you.

A few minutes pass.

"Morgan, are you still there?"

"I'm still here."

"Can I see you today?" Tyler wrote.

"I'm sorry, I need a break."

"A break from me?"

"from life, from everything, everyone."

"Morgan, I love you."

"I just need time to think…bye."

Tyler left class and tried calling Morgan. She never answered her phone, she just looked at it ring. She turned her phone off and took another drink of Jack Daniels; in which she compelled a man to buy for her earlier that morning. Alone in the middle of the woods she began to lose herself further and further in drink. She became so drunk she could barely make out the image of her own hand in front of her. Everything began to spin. She stood up trying to walk. She stumbled but someone caught her suddenly. Before she could make out who it was she passed out.

VVV

It was late in the evening, Elijah opened his door. Damon was on the other side holding Morgan in his arms. She was still unconscious.

"Oh my God, is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. She just passed out drunk as hell."

"She told me she was going to study at the library. I guess that should of tipped me off."

"Tipped you off? Why, I thought she was a good girl," said Damon.

"She was. I mean she is; but, since her father decided to be a selfish prick and put his needs over his daughter she has been acting out."

Damon carried Morgan in and up to her room to lay her down.

"Have you spoken to Klaus?" Damon asked.

"No, just Maddox. He is trying to convince him to come back home but he is very stubborn. He insists that Morgan is better off. She's not. She has been skipping a lot of classes, she dropped cheerleading and she has been very disrespectful."

Damon looked surprised.

"What is with the look of surprise?"

"It's for the fact that you are letting her get this far. I know you're not her father but I would think as her uncle that you would still put your foot down. I have known you long enough through Elena and Stefan to know that you don't tolerate things like this."

"To be honest, I was giving her some leeway. I know she's hurting and she's acting out from the feeling of abandonment; but, this is the last straw. She has now put herself in danger. She crossed a line and I can't ignore it any longer."

VVV

Elijah went in to check on Morgan. He found an empty bed, a missing suitcase and a note. It read:

Dear Uncle Elijah,

Please don't worry. I am going to New York to find my dad, no, I mean dads. Please don't hate me. I love you.

He quickly made his way to Jeremy's room.

"Jeremy, Jeremy, son, wake up."

He woke from a deep sleep.

"Dad? What is it, what's wrong?"

"I need you to take care of your sister and the house for a couple of days. Morgan has run off to New York. I have to go and get her before she gets really hurt. I know I can count on you right?"

"Of course, yes."

"Good boy." He gave his son a kiss on the forehead, "I'll call you when I'm there. I love you."

"Love you too."

Elijah woke Elena to tell her what he was doing and to inform her that Jeremy was in charge while he was away. Once he said his good-bye's and was in his car half way to the airport he dialed for help.

"Hello?" A man answered.

"Maddox! Morgan is on her way to New York."

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"I just don't know how she would know. Klaus and I just arrived here in New York from Chicago last night."

"Well, however she found out, she is on her way. I'm on my way as well; and once I find her she is going to have a very hard time sitting for quite awhile."

"And I'll be there to help you do it," Maddox replied.


	21. New York chap 21

"Maddox! Morgan is on her way to New York."

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"I just don't know how she would know. Klaus and I just arrived here in New York from Chicago last night."

"Well, however she found out, she is on her way. I'm on my way as well; and once I find her she is going to have a very hard time sitting for quite awhile."

"And I'll be there to help you do it," Maddox replied.

New York

Elijah landed in J.F.K airport and met up with Maddox.

"Any luck?" asked Elijah.

"No, I have been here for over two hours and there is no trace of her landing here. Are you sure she said she was going to New York?"

"This is the note I found, see."

Maddox read the note. He took particular notice to the fact that she wrote my dads. Elijah noticed the look on his face after reading her note.

"Oh, don't go getting all soft on me now. Let's remember everything this little girl has done and deal with that first."

"Don't worry, I'm focused," Maddox assured him.

"Have you also tried texting Morgan or have you just called?" Asked Elijah.

"I have tried everything."

"I hate to think this but what if she didn't fly here? What if she took the train or drove here herself?"

"She only has a learners permit." Maddox said before rubbing his temples.

Elijah called Jeremy and asked him to go to Klaus' house and to check to see if the Lexus SC was missing. As soon as Jeremy knew he called Elijah.

"Dad, you're not going to like this but the car is gone."

"I was afraid of that. Okay, thank you for checking. Before I go, how are you and Elena doing?"

"We're fine dad."

"Alright, just checking. I'll talk to you later."

Elijah hung up his phone and turned to Maddox.

"Well, we can now add driving across the state with her dad's car and with only a permit to the list of rule breaking Morgan has pulled," Elijah let out a big sigh, "I think we should let Klaus know what is going on."

"I'm already on it," answered Maddox already dialing.

VVV

Morgan drove up to valet parking, gave her keys to the attendant; and then grabbed the only two things she brought, her purse and tote filled with a couple days worth of clothes. She walked into The Mark hotel and was greeted with a very warm and welcoming smile at the front desk.

"Miss Morgan, long time no see. How are you?"

"Hello Reggie, I'm fine."

"Where are your parents?"

Morgan didn't feel like coming up with a realistic lie as to why she was checking in by herself. She compelled the front desk clerk to simply accept her father's credit card and give her a room.

"Here is your key Miss Morgan, enjoy your stay."

She took the elevator to the second to last floor and stepped out and found her room. She walked in and dropped her things on the huge, luxurious king size bed. She walked out to the balcony and found the perfect view of Central Park. She took a deep breath and decided to answer both Maddox and Elijah's text as to where she was. She sent out one text to both of them.

'_Hi, I know you are mad but I just had to get away. I'm safe. I was hoping maybe I might run into mom. I know New York used to be one of her favorite places. Please don't hate me. I just need to find her. I love you.'_

VVV

Elijah read the text first and immediately sat down; while running one hand through his uncommonly un-styled hair. Maddox looked up from his phone to see that Elijah looked just how he felt, heart-broken for Morgan. He sat down next to him.

"What do we do now? I mean, at first I just wanted to find her and spank her for all her bad behavior; but, now…now I'm torn," said Elijah. "She's first abandoned by her mother and then her father."

"Klaus didn't abandon her," Maddox said in attempt to defend his mate.

"Come on, I know you love him but you love Morgan too. How can you say he didn't abandon that little girl when he has been gone for over two weeks and hasn't contacted her once?

Maddox couldn't say anything. He knew it was true.

VVV

"Jer, I'm going over to Stefan's house. I'll be back tonight," said Elena.

"Fine, just be home by 9:00, it's a school night."

"Nine? Come on, dad is out of town, he will never know."

"Maybe so but Dad put me in charge; and I know it's near impossible to get you out of bed for school if you didn't get enough sleep. Be home by nine, end of discussion."

VVV

****To my AWESOME readers, I need your opinion as to where I should take this next chapter. Majority of votes will be the chosen scenario. As you know Morgan has been badly behaving ****but ****she is acting out due to the pain of abandonment caused by her parents. When Maddox and Elijah find her, do they spank her OR simply give her a stern warning and let her off due to how heart-broken she is? The second opinion I need from you is this: Does Elena decide to stay out late with Stefan and after coming home late does Jeremy spank her or does he call his father and is told to let it go because he will take care of it when he gets home? OR Elena gets spanked by Jeremy and then again by Elijah for not listening to Jeremy while he was left in charge during his stay away? **_**Voting pole will be closed Saturday, December 30, 2011. (Happy New Year!) XOXO **_**THANK YOU****


	22. New York part Deux chap 22

New York part Deux

**A/N Thank you to everyone who voted. As promised the results of the votes were depended upon the majority. I want to give out a very special thank you to Heaven91. She gave me a brilliant idea regarding the history of Klaus and his own father, Mikeal. ENJOY!**

VVV

It was now close to eight o'clock in the evening on a Thursday night. Morgan was debating her next move when her cell phone rang, it was Tyler. She answered it.

"Hi…"

"Hey Morgan, are you okay?"

That is all Tyler had to ask to trigger a flood of tears. She couldn't speak clearly for over a minute. Tyler did everything he could to stay patient and just wait. It wasn't easy for the wolf inside. Morgan was finally able to calm down; she took a deep breath and began.

"First I'm really sorry that I have been ignoring you. I promise it was nothing personal. It's just that I haven't spoken to my dad in two weeks."

"Don't be sorry baby; I can totally understand how hard it must be. Where are you now?"

Morgan told Tyler everything from passing out drunk, sneaking out of her Uncle's house, taking her dad's car and checking into a hotel in New York by herself.

"Wow, you had a very busy 24 hours."

"Ty, it's not funny."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. It was my dumb attempt to make you feel better."

Morgan found his words to be incredibly sweet and smiled to herself.

"It's okay, I know…thank you…so what do you think I should do?"

"Honestly, I think you should tell your uncle where you are and just face whatever happens. Maybe he can help you find your mom or if anything maybe get your dad to listen and talk to you."

"He's already tried that. My dad still hasn't called me."

"Okay, but you said Maddox was also texting you. Maybe your dad and Maddox are actually in New York too."

Morgan sighed, "Okay, I'll do it. I'll call my uncle."

"Okay, then I'll go so you can do that."

"Wait, Tyler."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Tyler smiled, "Of course, anytime…I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow. Nite."

"Goodnight."

She took a deep breath then called her uncle.

"Hello."

VVV

Elijah hung up his cell and walked back into the other room where Maddox and Klaus were sitting.

"That was Morgan, she checked herself into The Mark hotel."

"The Mark? That was where we always stayed when we were here on holiday before…before Amy left us."

"She really misses you Klaus."

"That's only because she is under this illusion that I'm a good father to her."

"Well, prior to the last two weeks I thought you were doing a pretty good job at it," said Elijah.

Tears began to fall down Klaus' face. "I'm scared Elijah."

"Scared of what?"

"Of turning into him…"

Before they were vampires

"Niklaus, you are worthless and pathetic and can never do anything right," Mikeal, his father, screamed in his face.

"Father, I'm sorry. I'll do better, I promise."

"You're right, you will do better."

Mikeal grabbed a homemade leather strap hanging on the wall then pulled Klaus by his ear; and dragged him to his room. He stripped his son of his shirt and bared his bottom before roughly placing his hands on the wall in front of him.

"Don't even think of moving," Mikeal demanded with detest lingering in his voice.

"Father please; I will do better," Klaus pleaded followed with a wimper.

"You will NOT speak, not ONE word! Not ONE sound."

Mikeal beat his son with the leather strap. He whipped his ass, upper thighs and partial lower back. It took every bit of strength for Klaus to not scream out in pain. He knew it would only make it worse. His father didn't stop until Klaus finally passed out from the severe pain caused by the beating.

VVV

"Oh my God, Klaus, how old were you?" Maddox asked with great sympathy for his mate.

"That particular beating, I was fifteen…Morgan's age."

Elijah thought back on a few memories of his own. Their father was gruff towards him and their younger sister, Rebeka; but, with Klaus, he was cruel, very mean and cruel. Elijah tossed the memories aside then sat down next to his brother while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Niklaus, look, you are nothing at all like Mikeal."

"How do you know that?"

"For one, you grew into a deep depression after spanking Morgan a little too hard, which was by hand mind you. As teenagers, father beat you to the point of you passing out more than once and never batted an eye. He could care less. Just that alone tells me without a doubt that you are not following in Mikeal's footsteps. These past couple of weeks have caused heartache for both you and Morgan; but, nothing happened that can't be fixed."

"I don't know brother, I royally messed up."

"Okay, well I'm going to go and see Morgan. Tonight, we will both be at The Mark Hotel if you change your mind."

Elijah gave his brother a tender squeeze on his shoulder before leaving.

VVV

Morgan was hungry but knew better to wait for her uncle. She heard a knock on the hotel door. She opened it to find her uncle giving her a look that was never before directed at her. She had seen it many times towards her cousins but never her. She stepped aside to let her uncle inside. She slowly began to walk over towards the bed and sat down. He closed the door behind him, walked over to the bed, pulled out a desk chair and placed it in front of Morgan before sitting down in front of her. He didn't know where to start. She beat him to it.

"Uncle…I'm sorry. I royally messed up."

Elijah couldn't help but smirk as his brother said almost the exact thing just an hour previous.

"Yes, this is true; but, nothing you did caused any long term damage. You know, my first instinct was to find you and give you a spanking you would not soon forget."

Morgan looked up from her shoes and looked eye to eye with her uncle.

"I have put a lot of thought into the situation, into _your_ situation. You're off the hook from a spanking this once; but, let this be your only warning. If you ever, _ever_ behave like this again and you are under my care, I will not hesitate to redden the little bum of yours. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!" Morgan got up from the bed and quickly sat on her uncle's lap hugging him snuggly. "Yes, I promise I will never, ever runaway again. I'm so sorry!"

He held his niece close and only a few small moments passed before she began to cry sturdily; spilling her tears onto his blue stripped dress shirt. She was crying and holding onto his shirt, unconsciously feeling the material, when she suddenly stopped and lifted her head and sniffled a couple of times.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said referring to the tear stains on Elijah's shirt, "that's Versace isn't it?"

He was first surprised with her unpredictable mood swing but then let out a healthy laugh. His laughter became contagious which caused Morgan to join him. It was an overdue laughter they both greatly needed. It took over five minutes for them both to find the ability to stop laughing.

"Okay munchkin," he said before softly tapping her nose with his index finger, "have you eaten today?"

"No, I wasn't hungry earlier; but, now I am famished."

"Okay, I can order you room service, what do you want?"

In a flash Morgan was back on the balcony. "I want that," she said pointing towards the park.

"What, a hotdog?"

"No, I'm not hungry for regular food."

She gave him a look that Elijah knew very well. His niece was craving blood.

"Alright, but you know the rules, only rapists, murderers and anyone who abuses others. People that won't be on high radar to others."

"Yes, I know."

"Okay then, let's go."

"Are you going to feed with me?"

"Mmm, I'm feeling…snackish." Elijah said with a sly smile and lowering his fangs.

Morgan followed her uncle's lead, lowered her fangs and in less than a minute they were both in the middle of Central Park.

VVV

Morgan finished sucking the blood from her last pray and just threw him aside as if he were nothing more than a used apple. She licked her lips and as she stood she heard a familiar voice.

"You're getting really good at that," he said.

She turned around and in a flash he stood right in front of her.

VVV

Elijah was finished with his "snack" when his phone rang, it was Jeremy.

"Hello Jer, is everything okay?"

"I don't know what to do?"

"What's wrong?"

"Its 10:30 and Elena is still out with Stefan. I told her to be home by 9. I just…just don't know exactly how much authority you have given me while you're out of town."

"You have my permission to spank her the minute she does get home."

"You don't want me to go and get her?"

"Do you think she is in danger?"

"No, I know she is safe with Stefan."

"Okay then, just let me know the time she does finally decide to return home."

Elijah hung up his cell.

"Is everything okay at home?"

Elijah turned to find Maddox nearby.

"Yes, it's just Elena. She is testing Jeremy's authority but everything is fine," Elijah paused, "So if you're here with me does that mean Niklaus is talking with Morgan?"

"He is. What you said to him really helped."

"I'm happy that I could help," said Elijah as he looked around, "I'll be back shortly. I need to disperse of these bodies around the city, I won't be long."

VVV

Klaus just looked at his little girl for several minutes as she looked at him.

"Sweetheart, there are truly no words to really express my regret. I am truly, truly sorry."

Another silent moment passed, "Do you hate me?" She asked.

"Hate? No, never. I love you. I love you more than anything. It's why I was so afraid of…of what I did to you.…do you hate me?"

"I did."

"But now?"

"Now," she sighed, "now, I'm just tired of being angry. Driving here to Manhattan gave me a long time to think."

"Driving? I thought you took the bus. You drove here in what car? And did you suddenly get a license I didn't know about?"

Klaus made a mental note to confront Maddox later about his lack of details given to him earlier. Morgan realized what she just told her father and let out an uncomfortable nervous laugh.

"I maaay have drove your Lexus here."

"May have?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmm okay, I did. Are you angry?"

"Angry? No, I'm furious." Klaus said right before taking several deep breaths to calm himself down. "

He looked back at his daughter to find she was just staring at him but with a much unexpected look on her face. She had tears in her eyes but she was grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you grinning about little girl? I'm seriously considering spanking you right here and now."

Her smile only grew bigger before she ran directly into her father's arms. He was thrown off guard but hugged her for a moment before placing his position to have direct eye contact with her.

"I just threatened the idea of spanking you and you couldn't be happier about it?" Klaus asked with a confused look.

"Because you're back. I have my dad back."

Klaus' anger quickly dissolved. He searched her eyes for a brief moment then couldn't help but smile back at her sweet face.

"Alright, I really can't believe I'm doing this but I'll allow this one freebee…this _once_. Let's just call it even and start over, both of us. Yes?"

"Yes."

"What do you say about you and me going to an all night dinner and feeding that human side of yours?"

"I say yes, I would like that a lot."

Klaus just smiled then held out his hand for her to grab hold of.

VVV

Elena tried to quietly sneak back into the house. She jumped when she heard her brother speak.

"It's midnight Elena. I told you to be home at 9."

"Whatever Jeremy, you're not my father. I'm going to bed."

Elena attempted to make her way upstairs but was quickly stopped in her tracks. Jeremy stood in front of her.

"No, I'm not; but, dad did leave me in charge while he was away. He gave me full authority."

"Wait, what, _full_ authority?"

Elena was suddenly regretting her actions.

"That's right and you are in big trouble!" Said Jeremy as he grabbed Elena's arm and quickly walked her over to the couch.

He already had a wooden spoon waiting on the end table. He sat down first then attempted to take off Elena's jeans.

"Wait! Jer, please, please can I keep my jeans on?"

"No, jeans go down but I'll keep your panties on. Stop stalling or its only going to get worse."

Elena was also regretting her choice of underwear. She gave in to her fate and moved her hands away. Jeremy pulled down her pants and as promised kept her panties up. He pulled her over his lap and had to bite his tongue so not to laugh at his sister's expense. She was wearing a g-string and therefore her panties offered her no protection whatsoever. He then remembered why she was laying across his lap and got upset with her again. He grabbed the wooden spoon and began spanking her pretty hard. She was half-vampire, he knew what her tolerance was, it was matched with his. She began to kick and squirm.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, I'm sorry. Please stop!"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK….Jeremy ignored her cries and continued to spank her until he felt she had learned her lesson. He helped her up off his lap. She pulled up her jeans as carefully as she could while crying; her bottom felt as if it were on fire. Jeremy stood up next to her. He could see why their father always grew so sympathetic after giving a spanking. Looking at his sister crying with humility really tugged at his heart. He offered his arms for a hug and she gladly accepted.

"Does daddy know?"

"Yeah, sorry. I called him earlier for his advice; I didn't know what to do. It was then he gave me the authority."

Elena wanted to be upset with her brother but could tell he was sincere.

"It's okay. It was my fault. I'm sorry too."

Jeremy brushed off his little sister's hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He gave her a warm smile.

"Okay, let's get to bed; we have to be up early for school."

The two siblings were on their way upstairs when Jeremy received a text from his father asking if Elena was home. He texted back that she was and that he did punish her and they were now on the way to bed.

'Okay. Everything is settled here for the better. I'm catching the next flight out. I'm pretty sure I will see you before you both head out to school."

Elijah texted before heading to the airport; on his way he called Morgan.

"Hi Uncle Elijah." She knew who it was by caller I.D.

"Hi Munchkin, is everything okay with you and your dad?"

"Yes, we're here at a dinner by the park. He was just telling me about Mikeal. Everything is going to be okay though, I just know it." She said as she looked over at Klaus and gave him a warm smile.

During this time Maddox sent a text to Klaus asking if he still needed one-on-one time with Morgan. He wrote back that everything was worked out and they would love for him to join them.

"That makes me really happy…truly." Elijah smiled, "well, I am on my way to the airport then home. I'll see all of you when you get back."

"Okay….Oh, Uncle Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too munchkin. See you later."

Morgan hung up and focused her attention back to her father as Maddox walked through the front and walked over to join them. They both greeted him with big smiles.

"So, daddy, back to Aunt Rebeka, why have I never met her?"

"Unfortunately, it was because of your mother."

"Why, what happened?"

"Your aunt just never trusted her, never liked her. It got to the point where Rebeka actually made me choose between family or your mother. Obviously, I chose Amy."

"Do you regret that now, you know considering how mom left."

"No, not at all."

"Why? You lost your sister."

"Well, if I hadn't of chosen your mother then I would have never gotten the best thing to have ever happened to me."

"And that would be?"

"You. I would never have gotten you…"

VVV

Elijah walked in his front door just as his children were heading out to school. He was greeted with warm smiles and hugs. Jeremy grabbed his keys and told his dad he missed him before walking to his car. Elena was about to follow her brother when Elijah gently grabbed her arm.

"Little lady, I know what happened last night."

Elena looked down then back up with full eye contact.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Okay, I'm sure you are but after school you're going to have to deal with me as well."

She knew exactly what that meant. "Daddy.." she whined.

"Shh shhh, you know the rules." He kissed her on her forehead, "Go to school, I'll see you later."

Elena stuck out her bottom lip but knew not to push the situation. She joined Jeremy in the car and they drove off to school.

Hours had passed when Elijah received a phone call from the high school. It was Jeremy's math teacher. He had several missing assignments and was barely passing. After finishing the conversation Elijah hung up.

"Well, I guess Elena won't be the only one getting in trouble this afternoon," Elijah sighed as he said it to himself.

_**A/N**_

_**Thank you everyone in advance for your reviews! As this chapter is being submitted on 12/31/11 I want to wish all of you a very Happy and very Successful New Year of 2012. XOXO**_


	23. Big Brother Chap 23

"Little lady, I know what happened last night."

Elena looked down then back up with full eye contact.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Okay, I'm sure you are but after school you're going to have to deal with me as well."

She knew exactly what that meant. "Daddy.." she whined.

"Shh shhh, you know the rules." He kissed her on her forehead, "Go to school, I'll see you later."

Elena stuck out her bottom lip but knew not to push the situation. She joined Jeremy in the car and they drove off to school.

Hours had passed when Elijah received a phone call from the high school. It was Jeremy's math teacher. He had several missing assignments and was barely passing. After finishing the conversation Elijah hung up.

"Well, I guess Elena won't be the only one getting in trouble this afternoon," Elijah sighed as he said it to himself.

Big Brother

"Hey, Elena," Stephen called out.

Elena stopped, turned around and smiled at her incredibly gorgeous boyfriend. He caught up to her and gave her a kiss before they continued to walk over to Jeremy's car.

"Can you come over?"

"Umm, I might be able to come over later tonight; but, first I have to go home and face my dad for coming home late last night."

"Aww, your dad found out, sorry about that. I can't help but take partial blame."

"Yeah, well, not only did my dad find out but when I got home I learned that Jer had full authority over me."

"Oooo, so that means he…"

"Mmm yeah, and trust me, he is a lot stronger then he looks."

Stefan couldn't help but laugh at the look she gave.

"It's so not funny, it really hurt," she pouted.

"I have no doubt. And I don't mean to laugh; you just looked so cute when you were telling me about it. I'm sorry, I really am. How can I make it up to you?"

"Well, remember that little thing you did with the flick of your tongue last night?"

"Mmmm ohh yes."

"Weeellll, you can certainly do that again as soon as we're able," she said with a sly smile and wink.

"Ooo you are so naughty. Maybe I should spank you too," he teased.

"So not funny Stefan."

"I don't know, I think it's a little funny."

She wanted to be mad but once he gave her that smile with those endless dimples she could no longer stay upset with him. She sighed and gave up. She playfully hit him on the arm and smiled up at him. Jeremy walked up with keys in his hand.

"Hey Stefan," he said before turning to Elena, "We should get home. You don't want to get in any more trouble do you?"

She sighed and looked up at Stefan.

"Text me later when you're able," he said before he kissed his girl gently on her soft lips.

"I will," she answered after he pulled away from the kiss.

Stefan smiled at Elena then waved at Jeremy and headed off to his own car. Elena whined then got in the car.

Jeremy looked at his little sister fidgeting and couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I'm sure dad won't spank you as hard since I already spanked you last night," he said in an attempt to be soothing.

"Jer, that really doesn't help."

"Sorry…hey, text dad and let him know I need to get gas for my car before we head home."

Jeremy pulled into the gas station and got out to pay the cashier first. Elena took out her phone and was texting her father. As she was busy texting a guy walked up to her window and tapped on it. She rolled her window down just enough acknowledge him. He was very incredibly handsome. He was tall and very well built. He had short black hair, bright blue eyes, high cheek bones, lush lips, perfect straight white teeth. As beautiful as he was, Elena's instincts were screaming at her not to trust him. She could also see he had a friend that was standing further back.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can give me your phone number."

Elena was thrown off for a moment by his lack of charm. She rolled her eyes.

"I have a boyfriend. Please leave me alone."

"Oh come on little vamp. I know you want to."

She looked up at him closer.

"How did you…..ohh, she got a closer look at him and noticed his distinct smell, "you're a werewolf. Well, in case you didn't get the memo vampires and werewolves generally don't get along," she said snidely.

He let out a small chuckle before kneeling down closer to the window.

"I'm sure your uncle would disagree."

"How do you know my uncle?"

"He was married to my sister. I'm here on her behalf. I tried calling him but he won't answer. You wouldn't by chance know where I could find him do you?"

"Sorry, I really don't. He's out of town with Morgan."

"Morgan huh. How is my baby niece doing these days?"

"She has had better days I'm sure. What do you care?"

"Hey now, that hurts. You don't even know me. I'm really not that bad of a guy."

"Right, why do I not believe that?"

"Oh come on, just give me your number and you can find out…"

Jeremy could see how uncomfortable Elena looked when he walked up.

"Back off ass hole, she isn't interested," said Jeremy with unblinking eyes.

The werewolf let out a small growl.

"You better watch who you speak to like that little boy. You just may regret it."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, consider it a friendly heads up," he said sternly.

"Yeah, fine, noted. Now back away from my sister. She isn't interested."

The wolf looked around. The gas station was busy and full of people. He knew it was not the time to start anything that would draw too much attention. He put his hands up as if to say okay, I'm backing off now. He stepped away from the car and walked back to where his friend was waiting. Jeremy shook his head in disgust then put his attention onto filling up his car with gas. As he stood there he noticed Elena had kept her window down.

"Are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine. He first started hitting on me but then he was looking for Uncle Klaus."

"How does he know our uncle?"

Elena let out a small sigh. "He knows our uncle because he is Morgan's Uncle."

"Aw, the in-laws from hell," Jeremy smirked.

VVV

Elena and Jeremy walked in the front door of their house. Elijah just happened to have been walking down the stairs. They both looked up at him anticipating instructions.

"Elena, go up to your room and wait for me; Jeremy, you too."

"Me? Why? What did I do?" Jeremy began to whine.

"I got a phone call today from your math teacher. Need I continue or do you have a pretty good idea how the rest of the story goes?"

"No sir," Jeremy answered quietly.

"Alright then, both of you, upstairs and to your rooms, I'll be up shortly."

Both did as they were told.

VVV

Elijah first went to Elena's room. He knocked and walked in. She had changed into a tank top and PJ bottoms. He sat on the bed next to her. She was fidgeting with the material of her pants.

"Elena, look at me."

She obeyed.

"You knew I put Jeremy in charge. Why did you test his authority like that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. He just seemed so smug about it. It made me mad."

Elijah shook his head in disbelief.

"Young lady, whether or not he made you upset he was still in charge."

"I know that now daddy. I'm sorry. I really am. And Jer already spanked me. Why do you have to spank me too?"

"Because you know the rules; when I leave you and Jeremy alone you are both to be on your best behavior. If you're not then you face the consequences. I allowed Jeremy to spank you because you deliberately disobeyed him. Now, I'm going to spank you because you broke one of the house rules. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, she answered very softly."

"Okay then, let's get this over with."

Elijah guided his daughter over his lap and bared her bottom. He could see how Jeremy did spank her pretty well as she still had marks of the wooden spoon showing its presence. He started quickly and without warning. She jumped at the first smack. Her bottom was still very tender, still felt fresh. The spanking from her father stung that much more because of it. She squirmed and kicked. She tried to block the blow with her hand. Elijah simply took her arm and held it at the small of her back as he continued to spank her.

"I'm sorry daddy. It hurts, it really hurts." Elena sobbed.

"I know it hurts. This is what happens to naughty little girls who don't obey."

Smack, smack, smack. Smack...

"Daddy, I'll be a good girl, please stop!

He stopped at 50. It was all she needed as it was her second spanking in less than 24 hours. Elijah pulled up his little girl's panties and pajama bottoms and helped her up onto his lap. He held her close. She cried for several minutes in his arms. When she began to settle down Elijah adjusted them both so he had direct eye contact with her. He wiped her tears.

"Princess, you know I hate doing that; but, you know I had to right?"

Elena motioned her head yes. He moved a bit of hair out of her eyes.

"You know I love you very, very much."

She sniffled, "I know. I love you too."

He sighed, "being that its Friday night I'm going to assume you want to spend more time with Stefan?"

"Yes, is it okay?" She asked wearily.

"Well, considering that you have been spanked twice in the past 24 hours I'm feeling fairly confident that you will be on your best behavior; so yes, you may go out."

"Thank you daddy."

"Do you need me to drive you?"

"No, Stefan will pick me up."

"What about dinner?"

"I'll eat at the grill or something."

He kissed her on the forehead before guiding Elena off his lap and standing up.

"Alright, I'm going to have a chat with your brother. I want you home no later than midnight, understand me?"

"Yes daddy, I promise."

He hugged her one last time, gave her a warm smile, a soft tap on her nose and then walked out and over to Jeremy's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jeremy replied.

Elijah walked in and joined his son on his bed.

"I'll get right to it, what's going on with math? Why aren't you doing your work?"

"I don't know," Jeremy shrugged.

"Do you really not know or you just don't want to tell me?"

"Dad….."

"Yes? I'm listening."

"I really hate Mr Tucker. He is a real ass!"

"What does he do that is so horrible?"

"He just belittles everyone and for some reason he likes picking on me."

"How does he pick on you?"

"I don't know. It just seems like he is always asking me if I know the answers to the problems. More than anyone else in the class."

"Do you know the answers?"

"Sometimes."

"What happens when you don't?"

"He makes me feel stupid."

"Aww, I see. Okay, well, I'll certainly have a talk with him. In the meantime, do you honestly believe that by not doing your work, it was going to solve your problem?"

"No, I just didn't care."

"So instead of standing up for yourself you gave up and quit?"

"Noo, I…"

Elijah didn't say anything. He looked at his son waiting for a proper answer.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I know I could have handled it a lot better."

"I know you could have to. You don't just quit because something becomes challenging. I have raised you better than that. You are better than that."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I'll complete all my assignments this weekend. I promise."

"Yes you will; but, you're not getting off that easy."

"Dad, come on," Jeremy whined.

"I'm going to use my belt; but, I'm only giving you 20. It's just as a reminder that it's not okay to just give up and quit."

"Please dad, can't I just have some extra chores around the house or something?"

"This isn't up for discussion. Pull your jeans and boxers down and bend over the bed, now."

"Daaadd…"

"If I have to tell you one more time, I'm going to give you 50."

Jeremy didn't hesitate after that and was bent over the bed, bare bottom in less than a minute. Elijah took off his belt and folded it in half. He rested his free hand on the small of Jeremy's back then proceeded with the spanking.

Smack, smack, smack! Jeremy jumped with each one. The feel of the leather always left a bit more of a sting.

"Oww, dad, please, I'm sorry!"

Smack! Smack! Smack! Elijah didn't stop until he reached 20. Once he did he told Jeremy he could get up and dress himself. He did but he was very cautious. His bottom was left with a fresh stinging sensation. Elijah pulled him in for a hug.

"I hope you remember next time you have a problem just come to me. Don't just ignore the problem and quit. That never solves anything."

Sniffle, sniffle, "I know, I'm sorry."

Elijah smiled at his son then kissed him on the forehead as he did just recently with his little girl.

"I believe Elena and Stefan are going to The Grill. I'm going to assume you want to join them along with Bonnie?"

"Yeah," Jeremy smiled crookedly.

"Alright, you can go. I told your sister to be home by midnight. The same goes for you."

"Okay, thanks dad."

VVV

Jeremy was at The Grill with Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Damon. He reached for his wallet to pay for himself and Bonnie.

"Damn, I left my wallet in my car. I'll be right back."

Jeremy ran out to his car, grabbed his wallet and just shut the car door when he found himself face to face with the werewolf from earlier at the gas station.

"What do you want?" Jeremy asked boldly.

The werewolf laughed, "You know, you're pretty brave to be talking to me like that."

"Why? I'm not afraid of you."

"With the exception of your uncle and my niece, a werewolf bite is not pretty on humans and is lethal for a vampire. Now, knowing that you are half Vamp, half human, it will be interesting to see what happens to you."

"I guess you'll never find out because you will never be able to hold me down."

The wolf laughed, "We'll see about that."

Jeremy swung and attempted to punch the werewolf. He ducked and out of nowhere another appeared and grabbed Jeremy from behind. The three were close to having equal strength; but, with two against one, the wolves had the advantage.

As Jeremy was being held, Morgan's uncle went right for Jeremy's throat and bit him enough to weaken him. Once Jeremy was beginning to lose his strength the two wolves took full advantage and beat him up fairly badly. He tried several times to escape but he didn't have any luck in doing so. Jeremy finally found hope when Mason Lockwood walked around the corner.

"Hey, what in the hell are you doing?" Mason yelled as he ran to break up the fight.

The two strangers didn't want to add too much more attention and ran off leaving their victim weak and near helpless. Mason looked to see who it was and noticed it was Jeremy.

"Damn," he said as he bent down to help Jeremy, "Jer, it's Mason. Jer? Jeremy?"

Mason wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't exactly bring a child who was half vampire to a regular hospital. As he was searching through his phone hoping he had the Gilbert house phone in his cell directory Bonnie walked out looking for Jeremy.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"A couple of werewolves jumped him I think, I don't really know. Call his dad and ask him what we should do."

Bonnie dialed the house number right away. Elijah answered after three rings…..Bonnie hung up the phone after speaking with Elijah.

"He wants us to get him home right away. Please put him in the car. I'm going to get Elena and the others. I'll be right back!"

Mason carefully placed Jeremy in the back of his car. Jeremy tried to say something but was badly injured.

"Don't speak bud, save your breath. We're getting you help. Just hold on," said Mason.

Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Damon all ran out from The Grill.

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled with panic.

She ran to his car to see blood everywhere.

"Just get him home. I think your dad knows what to do."

Elena found the keys in Jeremy's pocket. She and Stefan rode in the front while Bonnie sat in the back holding his head. Damon and Caroline took their own car and followed them to the house. It wasn't long until they arrived home. Elena ran in the house first.

"Dad! Daddy! Where…."

Elijah appeared from the kitchen just as Stefan was walking in carrying Jeremy.

"Put him down on the couch please," instructed Elijah.

Stefan put him down carefully. Elijah was by Jeremy's side. He could see how badly injured he was. The wound from the werewolf bite was spreading. Elijah knew there was only one way his son could be saved. He took out his cell phone.

"Hello," the man on the other side of the phone answered.

"Niklaus, it's Jeremy; he's been bitten by a werewolf. He is badly hurt. We need your help."


	24. Uncle Klaus

Elijah appeared from the kitchen just as Stefan was walking in carrying Jeremy.

"Put him down on the couch please," instructed Elijah.

Stefan put him down carefully. Elijah was by Jeremy's side. He could see how badly injured he was. The wound from the werewolf bite was spreading. Elijah knew there was only one way his son could be saved. He took out his cell phone.

"Hello," the man on the other side of the phone answered.

"Niklaus, it's Jeremy; he's been bitten by a werewolf. He is badly hurt. We need your help."

Uncle Klaus

Within three hours Klaus had arrived back in Mystic Falls and over in Elijah's home. He fed his blood to his nephew Jeremy.

"Its okay buddy, drink it. It'll help you feel much better."

His color was returning and his wounds were disappearing. Once he looked like his self again, Klaus and Elijah had a few questions for him.

"Okay, would you care to tell us why you were fighting with a werewolf?" Klaus asked.

"I wasn't, they jumped me," Jeremy answered weekly.

"They?"

"Yeah, there were two of them. It was the same guy and his friend Elena and I saw earlier at the gas station. He said he was Morgan's uncle.

"Morgan's uncle?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah, Amy's brother I guess."

Sigh, "did he have dark black hair and eyes so blue that they looked too blue to be real?"

"Yes, he did," Elena answered, "are they real?"

"Yes, they are and I believe you met Derrick. He's here to take Morgan."

"Why?" Stefan asked intently.

"Well, Derrick and Amy and their two other sisters, Shelby and Felicia; they are the great, great, great, grandchildren of the original werewolf Nathanial. Anyway, it's custom for them to impregnate the women when they turn 16. Morgan will be 16 next month. Apparently, or at least what Amy told me was werewolves start becoming most fertile at 16. It was actually the reason why Amy ran away. I met her while she was on the run. Two years later we got married and soon after that, Amy got pregnant; but, it was on her terms and with someone she loved. The pack doesn't care about true love; they only care about keeping their pack strong and growing. They are abusive. Amy was lucky to have escaped. There is no way in hell I am letting them anywhere near by little girl."

**Outside Elijah's house…**

"What did I tell you Seth, I knew messing the kid up would bring us to Nick," said Derrick.

A cab pulled up and the front door opened; Derrick and Seth hid undercover. Klaus walked out and was talking on his phone.

"Maddox, I need you to stay where you are with Morgan."

Klaus listened.

"Yes, he is here. No, Jeremy is fine now. He just needs some rest."

Listening.

"Yes, that would be perfect, okay. Bye."

Before Klaus stepped in the cab he got a whiff of dog. He sensed they were close. He knew he would have to stay in contact with everyone by text so he no one could over hear. He sent a text to Morgan.

"Sweetheart, do you remember when you were 12 and we ran into your mother's brother, Derrick?"

"Yeah, he looked at me super creepy. I'll never forget, why?"

"Somehow he found out where we moved. I need you to hide out for a bit at the cabin with Maddox. I'll have Elijah take some clothes up there for both of you."

"What about you?"

"I'll drive up as soon as I get rid of Derrick for good. I love you…be good."

**VVV**

Morgan read her last text then put her phone away. She started crying. Maddox took her hand into his free hand as he drove.

"It'll be okay Princess, I promise."

"But I just got my dad back. It's not fair," she cried.

"I know, but Derrick is not someone we have to deal with seriously. Did your mom ever tell you about her childhood?"

Sniffle, sniffle, "Not really."

"Well, I think it's time and since your mother isn't here and we have a long trip ahead of us; I'll fill you in…."

Morgan and Maddox spent the next three hours driving up to their cabin. He told her about her mother's childhood and the rituals of the pack where she came from. Klaus went home and he and Elijah emailed each other on the details of their plan to get rid of Derrick and get Morgan back home safe.


	25. The Plan chap 25

Morgan read her last text then put her phone away. She started crying. Maddox took her hand into his free hand as he drove.

"It'll be okay Princess, I promise."

"But I just got my dad back. It's not fair," she cried.

"I know, but Derrick is someone we have to deal with seriously. Did your mom ever tell you about her childhood?"

Sniffle, sniffle, "Not really."

"Well, I think it's time and since your mother isn't here and we have a long trip ahead of us; I'll fill you in…."

Morgan and Maddox spent the next three hours driving up to their cabin. He told her about her mother's childhood and the rituals of the pack where she came from. Klaus went home and he and Elijah emailed each other on the details of their plan to get rid of Derrick and get Morgan back home safe.

**The Plan**

"We're here," said Maddox as he drove up the dirt road.

He didn't get a response. He looked over and found Morgan sound asleep. She looked so calm and peaceful that he didn't want to wake her. Maddox got out, found the hidden key to the cabin and did a quick walk through to make sure it was safe. Once secured he made his way back out to the locked car to get Morgan. He carried her in bridal style and laid her gently on the bed in one of the nearby bedrooms. He sent a text message to Klaus letting him know they were both at the cabin.

VVV

Klaus received the message and asked Maddox to just keep their baby safe and he would see them in a few days. Once sent he turned around and sent a text to Elijah who was already standing right next to him. They weren't taking any chances of being heard as they knew the two wolves were lurking outside.

Elijah and Elena had already snuck their way over. They were to be decoys as Maddox and Morgan and the three of them would lead Derrick and his friend in the woods; but from the opposite direction where Morgan and Maddox currently were.

VVV

Derrick had received a message from one of the members of his pack who was currently on a mission to find himself a mate. He had simply made a detour through the woods to find a quick snack.

"I know you haven't seen your niece in a few years but I just happened to have come across this cabin where I watched some guy carry in a sleeping girl. She was beautiful and reminded me of your sister, Amy. Here is the pic."

Derrick looked closely and had no doubt in his mind it was Morgan.

"Where is your current location?" Derrick texted back.

"Fairy Stone Park."

"Alright, keep your post. We are on our way."

VVV

An hour on the road Elijah received a call from Jeremy.

"Hello?" Elijah answered.

"Dad, don't get mad."

"What happened Jeremy?"

Jeremy took a deep breath before spilling every bit of truth to his father.

"I know I was supposed to wait at home until I got the signal from you but I got bored and I felt I could be more useful."

"You were supposed to be resting from your injuries, how were you bored?"

"I healed. Anyway, I drove over to Uncle Klaus's and parked. I watched that Derrick dude and his friend until they left."

"They took off? Wait, what? How could we not of heard them?" Elijah asked hypothetically.

"Dad, it's okay, I'm following them."

"How is that okay? How long have you been following them?"

"About an hour and it looks like they won't be stopping anytime too soon."

"Jeremy Blake Mikaelson, what were you thinking?"

"Wow, my _full real_ birth name, I thought I was doing something good."

Elijah let out a deep sigh.

"Jeremy, I know you meant well; but, how could you think for one moment not to call me **the minute** you took off to follow them? You can't face them alone, it's dangerous."

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't want them to get away and I guess I wasn't thinking."

"No, you clearly weren't. Alright, you and I will discuss your actions at a more appropriate time. Right now give me your coordinates and we'll head your way."

**VVV**

It was early in the morning. Morgan stepped out from a long hot shower. She had a towel wrapped around her body and her hair was down after a quick towel dry. She walked through the living room towards the stairs when she froze. She noticed Maddox and Jeremy both tied up to kitchen chairs and with gags in their mouths. They had both been beaten up badly and both were being guarded by Derrick's crew, Seth and Jason. Morgan attempted to run towards them when Derrick suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"Well, well, well, she is not only beautiful but brave as well," said Derrick stepping closer and closer.

Morgan was taken back for a moment.

"Uncle Derrick?"

"So you do remember me, good. You never write, you never call," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want you of course."

"Well, you can't have me. I want you to leave."

Derrick chuckled as he looked down at his petite young niece. He didn't bother to argue with her. He simply showed her his strength and kissed her deeply as he held onto her tightly. Morgan couldn't move, she didn't understand how he was so much stronger than she was. He continued to have his way with her as Maddox and Jeremy were being held down in place as they both desperately tried to escape.

Morgan fought as best as she could but was weak.

"What is happening to me?"

Morgan asked softly as she was starting to fade. Derrick picked Morgan up and carried her onto the couch.

"We are linked by our bloodline. You, baby girl are under my control as I am your true Alfa and you can't do anything about it," Derrick chuckled evilly.

He tore off her bath towel and was just about to unbutton his jeans when he was suddenly interrupted by the opening of the front door. There stood a huge amber colored wolf snarling and growling towards Derrick. Morgan did her best to stay awake. She managed to get a look at the wolf and she recognized the scent.

"Mommy?…." asked Morgan before passing out completely.

VVV

"Something is wrong Elijah, I can feel it!" Klaus stated in a panic.

"We are almost there, it'll be okay….."


	26. Don't Mess with Ma Ma Wolf! Chap 26

"We are linked by our bloodline. You, baby girl are under my control as I am your true Alpha and you can't do anything about it," Derrick chuckled evilly.

He tore off her bath towel and was just about to unbutton his jeans when he was suddenly interrupted by the opening of the front door. There stood a huge amber colored wolf snarling and growling towards Derrick. Morgan did her best to stay awake. She managed to get a look at the wolf and she recognized the scent.

"Mommy?…." asked Morgan before passing out completely.

VVV

"Something is wrong Elijah, I can feel it!" Klaus stated in a panic.

"We are almost there, it'll be okay….."

**Don't Mess with Ma Ma Wolf**

Derrick flipped off the couch and transformed into his wolf. He was gigantic, his fur was black as pitch but his eyes remained the same in transition, Caribbean blue. He growled at his little sister and dared her to fight him. With Amy distracting Derrick he lost contact with Morgan's inner wolf. She began to wake up as her strength was coming back. Maddox and Jeremy were trying hard to escape but unable due to Seth and Jason. With Morgan realizing she was wearing nothing she used her vampire/werewolf speed to run to her room and dressed in what she already laid out on her bed. She threw on her black Asics running shoes without socks. She was clothed in less than a minute. She had on a black, body forming tank top and matching short black running shorts, also body forming. Morgan kneeled on her bedroom floor before returning to help Maddox and Jeremy. She had to make sure Derrick couldn't control her again. He wasn't her only Alpha by blood, her father was her ultimate Alpha; she just had to get in contact with him so their wolves were in sync and impenetrable. She closed her eyes and focused all of her energy on her father.

**VVV**

Klaus felt Morgan calling to his wolf. He closed his eyes and sealed their bond.

"Elijah, I was right, Morgan is in trouble. Please drive faster."

**VVV**

Morgan felt the connection and took a deep breath before running back in the other room. Amy and Derrick were scrapping and Seth and Jason were watching intently. It was the perfect opportunity for Morgan to make her move. She sped over and snatched the heads off Seth and Jason without much difficulty. It stopped Derrick cold in his tracks.

"What in the hell did you just do?" Derrick growled over to Morgan through wolf pack telepathy.

Morgan couldn't hear him as she was bonded with Klaus. When she didn't answer he knew something was wrong. He looked over at Amy.

"She must be connected with Nick. She is no use to me now; she must pay for what she did!"

Derrick ran and charged for Morgan. Amy's instincts made her do everything she could to protect her baby. She jumped directly in front of Derrick as he was aiming for Morgan's throat. At that very moment Elijah and Klaus ran in with a crossbow and silver plated arrow. It all happened so fast that Morgan's interpretation saw it all in slow motion. She turned to see Elijah with the crossbow and then turned to see her mother running towards her still in wolf form trying to block Derrick. Elijah shot the arrow. It hit Amy and she immediately fell to the ground.

"Nooo! Ma Ma! NO!"

Derrick knew he was currently outnumbered and made his way out an open window. Elijah followed but he slipped away through the woods. Elijah was more concerned about Jeremy at that moment and ran back. He walked back in the cabin to see the wolf back in her human form. They had a blanket over her; Klaus was on one side holding her head as Morgan was on the other holding her hand, both were crying. He untied Jeremy and Maddox.

"Nick, please know I never stopped loving you. I left to protect our baby," Amy cried and turned to Morgan, "I thought if I ran, Derrick would pick up on my scent and think you were with me. It was working for awhile but then he found out somehow that you were with your father. Baby, I never meant to hurt you. I was trying to keep you safe. I didn't know what else to do."

"Amy, why didn't you talk to me about it? We could have come up with a plan together."

"You don't know my brother Nick, he's crazy. He would do anything to get Morgan in the pack….Morgan, baby, please forgive me. I love you…always."

Amy's hand went limp and she passed. Klaus closed her eyes. Morgan held her mother and cried for the next hour. Elijah was heartbroken for his brother and niece. Klaus eventually got up and went over to check on Maddox. He didn't say a word. He simply looked him over as tears fell down his face. He mouthed "I love you" then gave him a small, soft kiss.

Elijah stepped closer, he wanted to try and comfort Morgan. She kissed her mother then looked up at Elijah with black, angry eyes. She growled at him.

"Morgan!" Klaus yelled.

Morgan looked over at Klaus then back at Elijah.

"This is your fault! You just shot that damn arrow before you knew who you were aiming for!"

"Morgan, I saw her running towards you. I thought she was going to hurt you."

"She was protecting me from Uncle Derrick! He was the one you were supposed to shoot!" You killed my mother! I will NEVER, EVER forgive you!" Morgan cried hysterically.

"Morgan stop right now!" Klaus demanded.

Morgan was so emotionally distant from rationality that even her father's commands could not control her.

"I hate you Elijah! I hate you!"

Morgan sprinted out the door and through the forest. Elijah just sat on the couch. He was momentarily in shock, everyone was. Her words shot through Elijah's heart. He never meant to hurt her. After a moment reality kicked in and Elijah reminded everyone about a horrible realization.

"Niklaus! Derrick is out there, he is still out there!"


	27. For the Love of a Daughter chap 27

"She was protecting me from Uncle Derrick! He was the one you were supposed to shoot!" You killed my mother! I will NEVER, EVER forgive you!" Morgan cried hysterically.

Morgan sprinted out the door and through the forest. Elijah just sat on the couch. He was momentarily in shock, everyone was. Her words shot through Elijah's heart. He never meant to hurt her. After a moment reality kicked in and Elijah reminded everyone about a horrible realization.

"Niklaus! Derrick is out there, he is still out there!"

**For the Love of a Daughter**

Morgan shot straight out of bed and gasped.

"It was just a dream, a really horrible dream," Morgan told herself.

She looked around and realized she must have been at the cabin. She also discovered she was wearing her 30 Seconds to Mars concert tee-shirt, which fit her as a short dress, and her pink ruffled hemmed boy shorts underwear. Morgan figured Maddox changed her clothes due to how tight of an outfit she was wearing on the drive up. She looked around more and noticed the time, 3:30.

She was still pretty shaken up from the nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. Morgan decided she would check her phone for any possible messages she may have missed from anyone. She looked around and couldn't find her phone anywhere.

"Ugh, must be in the car," she said to herself.

She quietly got out of bed, slipped her running shoes on and made her way to the other room. Luckily, she found the car keys on the hook by the front door. She grabbed them and went outside. It was quiet, almost too quiet. She listened for a moment using her sonic vampire/wolf hearing. She didn't hear anything that sounded too unusual so she proceeded with her destination. The forest was black as tar. For any human they would not be able to see a thing in front of them. Morgan's instincts were telling her to get back inside; but, she pushed the warnings aside. She wanted her phone and figured her imagination was just shaken up from her bad dream.

**VVV**

Elaina woke in the middle of the night feeling parched. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where the window was slightly ajar. She got a whiff of the werewolves still lurking around outside. Something was different, the scent was different. She filled a glass with water and made her way back to bed. The change of the scent bothered her and she couldn't just ignore it. She had to find out so she made her way down the hall where she found her uncle awake as well.

"Uncle Klaus?"

He looked up from his lap top.

"Hello sweetheart, what are you doing up?"

"I was in the kitchen and I noticed the scent of the werewolves was different. Do werewolves change their scent?"

"No, whether it is animal, human or even supernatural, everyone has their own natural scent. Are you sure the scent was different than before?"

"I'm pretty certain. Maybe you can check?"

"Alright, stay here."

Klaus went downstairs and into the kitchen and discovered the same thing as Elena; it was distinctly a different wolf's scent. He started to become worried, wondering if Derrick had possibly found out where Morgan was and left two of his pack members in his place to throw them off.

**VVV**

Morgan unlocked the SUV and began looking for her phone. She was being watched from a distance. He enjoyed watching the beautiful hybrid bending over and looking around under the seats for her lost phone. He decided not to make his move just yet as he was enjoying the show too much. He had to adjust his jeans more than once as they grew tighter.

"Ah ha," Morgan said out loud as she finally found her phone wedged on the side of the passenger seat.

She began to check her messages right where she stood.

"Anything interesting?" A deep male voice asked out of nowhere.

Morgan dropped her phone from being startled. She was so honed in on her phone she had completely tuned out everything around her.

"Uncle Derrick? Wha…what are you doing here?" What do you want?"

"You baby girl, I'm here to take you back home with me where you rightfully belong."

Before Morgan could respond they heard rustling behind the bushes. Derrick told one of his pack members to keep quiet. The rustling didn't stop. Derrick turned around to shout but was caught off guard by who he saw. His anger turned into amusement.

"Well, well, well, aren't we a feisty little thing?" Derrick asked mockingly. "I thought I knocked you out for the night."

"You thought wrong," the boy answered in a revenges tone.

"Seth!...Seth!" Derrick called out.

"Oh, is Seth the one with the nose that has obviously been broken one too many times? Mmm yeah, he kinda lost his head," he stated as he smirked at Derrick.

"Jeremy?" Morgan looked around Derrick to confirm it was her cousin she heard.

**VVV**

Elijah walked in the house with two werewolves and held them by the scruff of the necks.

"Do you recognize either one?" Elijah asked his brother.

"No, but I'm sure they know where Derrick is."

Klaus held a silver made dagger in his hand as he casually flashed it around.

"Do you boys have some information you want to share with us?"

He asked the question in a tone that told them it was more of a statement attached with a warning if they didn't tell him what he wanted to hear.

**VVV**

Derrick looked at both Jeremy and Morgan. He was confident fighting against one vampire but not two. He had to quickly think of a strategy.

"If only I had a couple of undivided minutes with Morgan I would have her completely under my control," he thought to himself.

While Derrick was thinking of his next move, Morgan was thinking of hers. It suddenly dawned on her that the nightmare she had was no accident. Someone was guiding her as what to do. She thought to herself.

"My dream! Derrick, Jeremy, Seth and is there a forth?"

Suddenly, as if he had been waiting for his queue; another of Derrick's pack staggered out from the forest trees. Jason, she heard Derrick say with a tone of relief in his voice.

"That's it, Jason! This is sort of like my dream" she continued to think to herself, "Derrick is only my secondary Alpha. I have to connect with my dad. Focus Morgan, focus…."

Jason runs towards Jeremy to distract him away from Morgan and enable Derrick enough time alone with her. Derrick notices how she is still. He knows she is trying to contact Klaus.

"I don't think so!" He says out loud as he makes his way closer to his niece.

She isn't aware as she has every bit of energy and concentration focused on her father. They are hundreds of miles apart and she hasn't practiced as much as she should have.

"Daddy! Come quick! Uncle Derrick! Jeremy! Help!"

Morgan repeated these words several times before she heard another voice screaming in her head.

"I am your ALPHA! You will listen to ONLY me!"

She fought the voice off as long as she could but he had a strong hold on her.

"Morgan! Look at me!"

She struggled and fought to keep her eyes closed. She was losing control of her will. She cried out one last time telepathically.

"Daddy! Help!"

Just like that he had her under his control. As only her secondary Alpha he would have to constantly stay focused on her for the first 24 hours followed by a blood ritual to tie the bond permanently.

**VVV**

Klaus had his arm up, ready to strike one of the wolves when he heard a voice calling daddy. He turned around and looked at Elaina.

"Did you just say something?"

She looked at him and shook her head no. He stood still and focused within. He heard Morgan's words scream through.

"Morgan is in trouble. Derrick is at the cabin and Jeremy is hurt? I can't quite make out what she is trying to tell me; but, I do know she needs me!"

**VVV**

Derrick threw Morgan over his shoulder and sped off deep into the woods. Jeremy noticed and called out.

"Morgan! Morg…."

Jason took advantage of the distraction and launched his fangs onto Jeremy's neck. He fell back and into Jason's arms. Maddox heard the screams and shot out of bed. He turned on the outside light and ran out the door; Jason sped by with Jeremy in his arms. Maddox grabbed his flashlight to try and figure out what just flew by him. As he searched he found his car door open and Morgan's phone on the ground. He called Klaus right away and told him everything.

_**(Side note: I know it is totally unrealistic to get any reception from a cell phone in the middle of the forest; but, hey, this is fiction. Hee hee XOOX)**_


	28. Morgan's POV chap 28

Derrick threw Morgan over his shoulder and sped off deep into the woods. Jeremy noticed and called out.

"Morgan! Morg…."

Jason took advantage of the distraction and launched his fangs onto Jeremy's neck. He fell back and into Jason's arms. Maddox heard the screams and shot out of bed. He turned on the outside light and ran out the door; Jason sped by with Jeremy in his arms. Maddox grabbed his flashlight to try and figure out what just flew by him. As he searched he found his car door open and Morgan's phone on the ground. He called Klaus right away and told him everything.

**Morgan's P.O.V.**

I woke up in an old, oversized R.V. A rat suddenly appeared and quickly scampered across my legs. I screamed. Okay, yeah, I know, I'm half werewolf, half vampire and yet I scream at the site of a rat. I can't help it, I find them totally disgusting. No one bothers to check on me. I could be dead now for all they knew. I sigh as I stand and notice my cousin, Jeremy. He's sitting across the way in the corner. He is bleeding and looks really weak. I run over to him.

"Jer! Jer! It's Morgan, can you hear me?" I call out to him.

He mumbles something but it's not very audible even with my perfect hearing. I could tell he had been bitten by a werewolf. My dad told me to never do what I'm about to do without his approval; but, I didn't exactly have much of a choice. I puncture my wrist in order to feed and heal my dying cousin.

"Jer, here, drink this."

I get in position and place my arm to his mouth for him to drink. He begins right away and takes a lot in. It feels like he can't get enough.

"Jeremy! What the hell?" I ask as I am finally able to pry my arm away.

"I'm sorry. That was…ohh, wow, I'm sorry," he rattled on before falling back against the wall of the R.V. and taking it all in.

"Yeah, okay, whatever."

I'm not normally that irritable towards my cousin but I was having a really bad night; and as I could see the light from the sun rise shine through the small window, it would soon not be the best of days either. It suddenly hit me that I should try to make contact with my dad again. I could sense Jeremy was healing so I didn't have to worry about him. I sat down and focused as well as I could. I just have to focus on my dad's wolf in order to make the connection. I sat down right where I stood and put myself into a yoga butterfly pose. I'm trying to get some sense of what is around me first.

"Daddy….trapped in R.V. with Jeremy, I hear streaming water nearby, redwoods, jasmine, I smell jasmine."

I'm suddenly interrupted when the door opens and my Uncle Derrick walks in.

"God Damn it! Jazz! You told me she would be knocked out cold," my Uncle shouted out.

I attempt to get up and make a run for it but Jeremy is still weak and my uncle takes full advantage. He grabbed Jeremy by the head.

"If you don't cooperate and do exactly as you are told, I'll rip his head clean off."

I had no choice. I don't reply verbally; but, I do hold out my hand to him as a sign that I would go wherever he took me. He smiles at me but it's not at all warm and friendly; it's creepy and perverted, almost evil.

"Good girl," he tells me.

Yuck, he nauseates me. We walk a ways before we stop by the river and he tells me to sit. For the sake of my cousin, I obey. He sits directly in front of me in the warm sun and just stares at me. I stare back at him. I find myself almost lost in his eyes. I would say they are almost like the color of indigo. I then look at his strong jaw line, his full lips, and his perfect nose. How can someone so beautiful be so cruel and ugly inside? I find myself asking this question and getting lost in thought.

"Morgan! Morgan focus!" My uncle yells at me.

I try to understand what is happening. How are my thoughts so dazed and now so lucid? Someone is messing with my thoughts; but, it can't be my uncle because he is telling me to focus. I realize it must be my dad. He is distracting me in however way he can so that I can't focus on my uncle's commands. I realize now that my uncle can't control me. Even better, I sense with every fiber of my being that Jeremy is healed and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. I gladly give him the opportunity.

"No! I will NOT focus! You cannot tell me what to do!" I scream in defiance.

I guess I made my uncle a tad angry because before I knew what was happening he slapped me really hard across the face. It was so hard I flew back a few feet. This in turn really pissed me off. I am about to attack back when I hear my father's words.

"Cower to him; let him think he is in control. Make your escape with Jeremy after dusk. Trust me…"

I stop myself immediately and lower my head.

"Uncle Derrick, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I will do whatever you want."

He was about to strike at me again; but, once I lowered my head to him and apologized he pulled back. He took a deep breath and kneeled down to me. He lifted my chin to inspect any damage he may have caused.

"Good, nothing broken. You are a strong girl. I don't like having to punish you. Please don't make me do that again."

Talk about Jeckle and Mr. Hyde I think to myself. Now, he's suddenly trying to be sweet? At this point I decide to stop trying to figure him out and just get through the day. The hours go by and Derrick won't let me out of his site. How I'm ever going to get enough leeway to get a good start ahead I have no idea. The day drags on. I'm walking right next to Derrick as he is doing whatever it is he does with his pack, I'm not paying much attention. I'm trying to think of an escape.

Suddenly I sense my wolf being called on. I tune in, it's Jeremy.

"How are you talking to me?" My wolf asks him.

"Because apparently now I'm part wolf, my body has been transitioning all day."

"Ooo, so that's why my dad told me not to feed anyone without his okay, umm sorry?"

"Sigh, look, we will talk about it later. Right now we need to get out of here."

"You are going to have to turn into your wolf. I can do it but I'm worried about you. You never turned before; it's a bit difficult at first."

"I can do it; I can feel him stirring inside me. Once the sun goes down I'll transition, make my way out of this crap hole and you and I will make a run for it. I overheard a couple of the guys talking about the ceremony they plan on doing with you and Derrick. It'll bond you two together. From what I understood, you know the saying following him or her around like a love sick puppy? Well, it'll be kinda like that.

"Oh wow, okay. You know, I am getting sick to my stomach thinking about this; but, I think the plan I have will get us further out before the pack notices…."

I watch the sun go down. Derrick and I are alone for a moment and I take advantage. I close my eyes and think about Tyler and how incredibly sexy he is; how much I miss him. I channel my sexual energy for him into what I must do now to get myself and Jeremy out. I grab hold of Derrick's hand as he was about to walk away.

"Uncle Derrick?" I call his name seductively.

He turns around and just looks at me with curiosity. I bite my bottom lip and bat my eyes in his direction. I run my fingers across my chest and step closer to him.

"Uncle Derrick, can I talk to you in private?"

I can see his perverted mind stirring and I have no doubt how much he wants to be inside me. I swallow the bile that rummages up into my throat. He doesn't have to think long about it.

"Sure, we can talk over here."

He takes my hand and we walk over to an area that is a bit secluded from the pack.

"What is it?" He asks me sweetly.

I take a deep breath and step closer to him. I put my hands on his chest. I catch myself being impressed with his huge, chiseled muscles. I quickly get myself to focus on my mission.

"I'm not sure how to really ask you."

"Just ask me. You can ask me or tell me anything," he says kindly as he moves part of my hair out of my eyes.

"I…I was wondering if…."

"It's okay, just say it."

"Will you take my virginity before the ceremony?"

"Why?"

"Because it's my way of showing you that it's real. You know, that I really want to be with you and not because of a bonding ceremony."

"I don't know…"

"Ohh please."

I give him the real big puppy dog eyes look. The look that has gotten me out of trouble many times with both my dad's; and a couple times with my uncle Elijah.

"Please Uncle Derrick, I want you so bad."

I close my eyes and think of Tyler. I take Derricks hand and lead it forward to my womanhood to prove how "wet n ready" I am for him. He is so incredibly close to me. I started off thinking about Tyler; but I smell Derricks scent and something unexpected is happening. He smells so unbelievably amazing. I find myself kissing his neck and then he's kissing my lips. I'm kissing him back. What is happening to me? Focus Morgon!

"Wait, not here. Can we go into the forest for more privacy?"

"Why don't we just go in my room?"

"I..I just always imagined my first time being under the stars. Please, I hear the first time is always the most memorable. It'll make it extra special."

I bat my eyes up at him again and wait for his answer. He looks into my eyes as if he's searching for something he lost.

"Alright, I can do that for you," he smiles.

I walk with him into the forest. The plan so far is working. I am so utterly sick to my stomach yet totally turned on at the same time. Maybe I'm turned on due to the excitement of the plan. The idea of escaping, the adrenaline of it all; I have no idea. I have to re-focus in order to escape.

My uncle starts kissing me, feeling me up everywhere. I'm so confused; I have so many different emotions running through my body at once I begin to cry a bit. He stops and looks at me tenderly, wiping a few fallen tears from my face.

"Why are you crying? This was your idea," my uncle enquired.

"I guess I'm just a little scared, that's all."

He smiled at me, "I see. It'll be okay, I promise. The first time I'll be very gentle with you."

Before I could respond someone had quickly grabbed me and was carrying me far away from Derrick. It was my Uncle Elijah. Jeremy was running right beside us. I could hear Derrick starting to yell then suddenly I heard nothing. We make it to Maddox's SUV and we all get in. Uncle Elijah gets up front as Jeremy and I are in the back. We wait for a moment then out of nowhere my dad suddenly appears right next to me. Everything was happening so fast. My dad shut the car door and Maddox took off.

"Uncle Derrick, he'll come after me," I say out loud in a panic.

"No baby, he won't," comforted my dad, "it took a bit to stage but we found a werewolf from another pack. A rival of theirs; the pack will assume it was their enemy who kidnapped you and Jeremy and killed Derrick. They will be too busy with revenge to come looking for us."

"So Uncle Derrick is really dead?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he is really dead. He can't hurt you ever again."

It took a minute to sink in but I trusted my father's words. I just start crying from relief. I cry in my dad's arms until we reach our cabin. I feel a lot calmer once we are stopped. Maddox turned around in his chair and handed me a tissue and a warm smile. I wipe my tears away and scoot up to give Maddox a hug as best as we can with the driver's seat in our way. Uncle Elijah gets out and opens Jeremy's door.

Jeremy looked around, "Where is Elena?"

"She is staying with Stefan and Damon. Are you driving back with me?"

Jeremy nodded and got out and transferred to the other car as my dad moved up to the front seat. We drove straight home. My dad handed me back my phone. I sent a text to Jeremy.

'Did you ever turn into your wolf?' I ask.

'No, I chickened out.'

'Don't feel bad. My dad and I will guide you through. When are you going to tell your dad?'

'I was hoping we could tell him together.'

'Okay….'

Three hours later we get home and the first thing I do is take a really, really long shower. After that I crashed in bed but two hours later I woke up in a panic. I kept having nightmares. After the third time I woke I made my way into both my dads room. Maddox was sleeping on the side closest to the door.

"Maddox?" I whisper, "Maddox?"

He stirs a bit then notices me.

"What is it baby? Are you okay?"

"No, I keep having nightmares. Can I sleep with you?"

He smiles warmly, "of course."

Maddox scoots closer to the middle next to my dad and holds the covers up to welcome me in. I snuggle in and get close to my second dad. He holds me in his arms and I feel so safe. I fall right to sleep and stayed asleep.

I woke the next morning when the sun light shined through the bedroom window. I found myself alone in bed but I could smell breakfast cooking. I make my way downstairs as I pull my hair back into a pony tail. I go into the kitchen and find not only both my dads but Uncle Elijah and Jeremy.

"Is everything okay?" I asked concerned about Jeremy.

"Its fine," Jeremy answered, "I was just feeling anxious and I was hoping we could tell our parents what happened."

Everyone is looking at me with much anticipation. I generally prefer to eat breakfast before getting into any deep conversations; but, the way I was being stared upon, I knew I had to explain right away. I took a deep breath.

"Well, Jer had gotten bitten again by a werewolf. It was pretty bad and he was fading really fast."

I started to cry for some reason, I guess I didn't want both my dads and my uncle to be upset with me.

"Baby, did you heal Jeremy with your own blood?" My dad asked softly.

I shook my head yes as I looked down at my blue toenail polished feet. Maddox and my dad knew what it meant; but, my Uncle Elijah was a bit lost. My dad lifted my chin and smiled at me. He then looked over at Jeremy and assessed his feelings. He gave him a big smile and a wink. Jeremy smiled back.

"Princess, you saved Jeremy's life. It'll take a little to adjust to but he's okay with it."

"I am cous, I promise," Jeremy added. "I'm just not sure how you feel about it dad." He asked looking away from Morgan and directly to Elijah.

"Could someone please fill me in," Uncle Elijah asked.

"Well, Elijah, it would appear that your son is now a bit more like Morgan and me."

"How? I mean, it didn't happen when you healed him."

'That's because my blood is merely the cure. Morgan's blood is the binding element. She was born directly part vampire and part werewolf; and from two parents who are originals. When I was born, I only had part werewolf in me. It wasn't until much later when we were turned into vampires was I a hybrid," my dad explained.

"Are you upset with me Uncle Elijah?" I asked nervously.

"Come here baby girl."

I made my way over to the other side of the room. Elijah held me in his arms and hugged me close. He pulled me away and looked me directly in my eyes.

"How could I be upset with you? You are a hero. My son is alive and from what I can tell very healthy," Elijah looked over at Jeremy, "and the fact that he is standing next to us and smiling at me," he paused as tears formed in his eyes, "well, you brought my son back to me. He and Elena are my life." He then looked at Jeremy. "Jer, why would I be upset? I love you no matter what."

Jeremy and I were both relieved that our parents didn't totally freak out. We would also have a lot of soul searching to do; but, with a family like ours, I knew we would both be fine.


	29. SWEET 16 part 1 chap 29

"Baby, did you heal Jeremy with your own blood?" My dad asked softly.

I shook my head yes as I looked down at my blue toenail polished feet. Maddox and my dad knew what it meant; but, my Uncle Elijah was a bit lost. My dad lifted my chin and smiled at me. He then looked over at Jeremy and assessed his feelings. He gave him a big smile and a wink. Jeremy smiled back.

"Princess, you saved Jeremy's life. It'll take a little to adjust to but he's okay with it."

"I am couz, I promise," Jeremy added. "I'm just not sure how you feel about it dad." He asked looking away from Morgan and directly to Elijah.

"Could someone please fill me in," Uncle Elijah asked.

"Well, Elijah, it would appear that your son is now a bit more like Morgan and me."

"How? I mean, it didn't happen when you healed him."

'That's because my blood is merely the cure. Morgan's blood is the binding element. She was born directly part vampire and part werewolf; and from two parents who are originals. When I was born, I only had part werewolf in me. It wasn't until much later when we were turned into vampires was I a hybrid," my dad explained.

"Are you upset with me Uncle Elijah?" I asked nervously.

"Come here munchkin."

I made my way over to the other side of the room. Elijah held me in his arms and hugged me close. He pulled me away and looked me directly in my eyes.

"How could I be upset with you? You are my hero. My son is alive and from what I can tell very healthy," Elijah looked over at Jeremy, "and the fact that he is standing next to us and smiling at me," he paused as tears formed in his eyes, "well, you brought my son back to me. He and Elena are my life." He then looked at Jeremy. "Why would I be upset? I love you no matter what."

Jeremy and I were both relieved that our parents didn't totally freak out. We would also have a lot of soul searching to do; but, with a family like ours, I knew we would both be fine.

Sweet 16 (part 1)

The next morning Morgan surprised herself by waking in a superbly good mood. She slipped into her big white fuzzy bunny slippers, tied her hair back with a black scrunchi and skipped downstairs still in her sleepwear. It was a two piece, long John material, multiple stripped pastel colors horizontal throughout her long sleeve, form-fitting top and matching shorts. Klaus was sitting at the island drinking a genuine bloody Mary while Maddox was making breakfast.

"Good morning Daddy!" She said with a huge smile

She kissed both Maddox and Klaus then sat down on the island as well.

"Don't I get a good morning?" Maddox asked with an exaggerated pouty lip.

"What? I did. I said good morning Daddy. I was talking to both of you."

Klaus and Maddox looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm sorry but I totally consider you like my dad too; but, if you prefer I call you Maddox then okay."

"No, I was just caught off guard that's all. I'm honored,"

Maddox smiled and tapped the tip of Morgan's nose playfully.

"We are actually really glad you feel that way because we have something to tell you," said Klaus.

"Please tell me it's something good. I am so over bad news."

He smiled and brushed a bit of hair away from her big blue eyes.

"Its good news," he smiled again, "we had a feeling you thought of Maddox as your father as well; and as you know, I consider him my life partner."

"So, Nick and I were talking this morning and after what we have all been through, we don't want to wait another day. I'm going to join the vampire world tonight and I would really like it if you were there as well, as a family."

Morgan gave both of her father's a smile from ear to ear.

"That's awesome! Yes, of course I'll be there. What time?"

"After the sun goes down, around 7:30," Klaus answered.

"Great! Is it okay if I see Tyler if I promise to be back by 7? I haven't seen him in almost three weeks."

Before either could answer there was a knock on the door. Morgan gave them both a confused look as she wasn't expecting anyone. She jumped off her bar stool and skipped slightly into the front room. Klaus watched his daughter leave the room.

"Did you buy those PJ's for her? Those are some pretty damn short shorts don't you think?"

"Well, they may be a little form fitting and a little short but it is just around the house."

"Around the house maybe but she is about to answer the door that way."

**VVV**

Morgan answered the door to find Tyler on the other side. She let out a small squeal of excitement and jumped into his arms. He caught her without any difficulty.

"Hey beautiful, I have missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," she answered before giving him a long passionate kiss. "Hey, have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I got dressed and drove over as soon as I got your text that you were home this morning."

"Well, I'm pretty sure my dad's won't mind if you crash for breakfast."

"Oh, well, I don't want to get them upset."

Morgan giggled, "don't worry, it's cool, come on."

The two teenagers walked into the kitchen.

"Is it okay if Tyler joins us for breakfast?

Klaus looked at Maddox and Maddox then looked at the kids.

"We have plenty, yes, please join us Tyler," said Maddox.

"Thank you sir," Tyler answered as respectfully as he could.

Tyler and Morgan each took a seat at the bar. Tyler purposely placed himself so that it was Morgan sitting in the middle of him and Klaus instead of him in the middle of Klaus and Morgan.

"So Tyler, did anything new happen these past several weeks?" Klaus asked him.

"Not much except my mom is again putting together the annual debutante ball; speaking of which, Morgan, my mom wanted me to ask if you were interested since you are certainly eligible."

"Humm, when is it?"

"Three weeks from this Saturday."

"I don't know, daddy, what do you think?"

Morgan asked looking at both of her fathers. Tyler just observed the three.

"I'm sorry, I just have to ask. How do either of you know who Morgan is referring to?"

They both chuckled and Maddox answered.

"I don't know, I think we just simply have to see who our baby is looking towards at the time; and, I think a debutante ball sounds fun. What about you Nick?"

"Yes, it does sound fun," Klaus answered with a perfect display of his dashing dimples.

Morgan gave them both a big ear to ear smile.

"Ooo goodie, more shopping!"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, ohh goodie," he teased.

She gave her father another smile and a small scrunch from her cute button nose.

"Honestly Morgan, you are lucky you are so cute. The numbers on my credit cards are so faded from over exposure," Klaus continued to tease.

"Okay Daddy, I get it. It's not my fault I'm an only child."

Klaus and Maddox looked at each other, "well, maybe we should do something about that," Maddox replied.

Morgan looked at them both and could tell it was a conversation they have had before amongst themselves. She sighed.

"Okay, so I'm guessing since neither of you have the girl parts, you plan on adopting? Well, you know vampire style?"

"We have been considering it; but we wanted to talk to you about it first," answered Klaus, "what do you think about having a sibling?"

"I like the idea but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Please make it a boy. I have no desire to share my clothes with a new sister."

"Duly noted," answered Maddox with a huge smile of pride in his honorary daughter.

**VVV**

Everyone finished breakfast and Morgan ran to her room and changed her clothes for the day. She ran back down with a fuchsia colored mini summer dress on and a tote bag filled with more clothes and accessories if needed for later. She gave both of her father's a kiss on the cheek and told them she would be back by seven that evening.

"Thank you for breakfast," said Tyler as they walked out the door.

"You're welcome," Maddox answered.

He shut the door behind them and turned around to face his lover.

"Wow, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Asked Klaus.

"Exactly. Nothing. No one home but you and me."

Klaus gave him a small sideways smile.

"Ohh, I know that look you naughty little devil."

"Well, after I'm turned tonight who knows when we, well, when I may be up for sex again. You said yourself that everyone is different and some take much longer to get back to feeling "feelings" again."

"Good point," Klaus answered as he seductively slithered over to his partner.

Maddox was only two inches shorter than Klaus but had a good 15 pounds on him due to his stocky but firm build. With Klaus's strength he might as well have weighed as much as Morgan; a 95 pound, petite girl. Klaus kissed Maddox first and he gladly accepted and returned the kiss with even more infatuation and vigor. Klaus picked up his lover and straddled his legs around his waist. He carried him upstairs where they proceeded to make adoring, passionate and ravishing love to one another for the entire afternoon.

**VVV**

It was two minutes past seven when Morgan walked in and immediately spotted a beautiful indigo blue, 100% hemp, Florence dress from Rawganique. It was spread over the arm of the living room couch. On the coffee table were a note and a small bouquet of white daisies. The note was from Klaus. She read it, smiled, grabbed everything and with vampire speed, sped up to her room to change. Less than five minutes later she walked down wearing her new dress and carrying her bouquet with her hair pulled up by a simple clip. She wore no shoes whatsoever; per the request of both her fathers.

Morgan made her way out to the garden in the backyard. It was truly stunning as it looked like it came directly out of a high fashion magazine. There were small white lights hugging the trees, lit paper lanterns hanging from everywhere possible and of the same color blue as her dress. Both Klaus and Maddox were waiting for her; each dressed in similar off white suits; but, each without a suit jacket. Their suits were of the same material and place, 100% hemp from Rawganique.

"Wow, baby girl, you look truly ravishing," said Maddox.

Klaus agreed.

"I would say the same about both of you. So, is this what I think this is?"

"Yes, Maddox and I decided this afternoon that we wanted to share our vows with one another before he turns."

"That's really romantic; but, shouldn't there be more people?"

"No, we only need one witness and that's you," Maddox answered, "right now this is our family and this is how we want to start the next chapter of our lives together."

The evening went as planned and was flawlessly beautiful and would be forever remembered warmly. Klaus and Maddox shared their vows with Morgan as their witness. They each danced with one another, only adding to their many priceless memories. Soon after they did partake in the ritual needed to turn Maddox from human to vampire. He had prepared himself well and took the transition a lot more smoothly than anyone had expected. He fed on both Klaus and Morgan as they wanted to share everything as a family. It was around one in the morning when Morgan started to become very sleepy and tried to hide her yawning.

"I saw that," said Klaus with a beaming smile.

"Sorry, I guess I just didn't get a lot of sleep the night before."

"It's okay, why don't you go and head up to bed? We will see you in the morning."

Klaus kissed his daughter on her forehead and Maddox followed suit.

"I love you so much. Thank you for accepting me in your life as a second father," said Maddox humbly.

"It was never a question. I felt it is just how it always was; and I love you too….daddy."

**VVV**

The following morning the house phone rang. Morgan answered it just as she was about to take a bite of her cereal.

"Hello?"

"Hiii this is Steven Barton, may I speak with your father?"

"Which one?" she asked before taking another bite.

"Which one? Oh yes, that's right, either Nick or Maddox is fine."

"They are both still sleeping. Can I take a message?"

"Yes, but I'm fairly certain they will want this message right away."

"Okay, hold on please."

Morgan sped upstairs and listened for any possible love making going on. She had no desire of catching her parents having sex. She opened the door and found both still asleep as she suspected. She also found them both obviously naked as the sheer white cotton sheets laid barely across their well defined man-hips. She found herself in awe. Each man, beautiful and chiseled as if they were once Greek God's summoned to serve eternity on earth.

"Oh my God MORGAN, you sick perv! That is just wrong on SO many levels! Those are your parents!" She scorned herself. "Focus, focus, focus!"

She quietly nudged Klaus until he woke and greeted her with a huge smile.

"Morning princess."

"Morning daddy," she returned the smile, "there is a Steven something on the phone for you. He said you would want the message right away."

"Steven? Oh Steven Barton?"

"Umm ya, that sounds right," she whispered back.

"I'll be down in a minute."

Morgan went back downstairs and told Steven that her father Nick would be down shortly. Moments later Klaus walked down the stairs and took the phone. He was about to go in the other room for privacy then he suddenly realized how pointless it was due to his daughters acute, sonic hearing.

"Hello, this is Nick."

"Nick! This is Steven Barton, how are you this morning?"

"I'm great actually."

Klaus found himself realizing since his wife left him and his self-doubts as being a good parent followed by more family drama, he truly did feel great. He genuinely felt at ease and that made him just smile from the inside out.

"Wonderful. I may have some good news for you."

"Okay, great."

"Last week a boy came in with one of our recruiters; and after we explained everything he told us he is interested in finding and being adopted by vampire parents. He is especially interested in becoming a vampire his self.

"Really? How old is he?"

"17."

"What's his temperament like?"

"Well, I have only known him a week now but he appears to be very down-to-earth and kind hearted. He has confessed to being in a few fights; but, it sounded to me like they were more from self-defense."

"Why did he run away from home?"

"The usual sad story; his mother died a year ago from cancer; leaving him to be raised by his step-father. His step-father suddenly turned into this monster and beat the poor boy senseless one too many times. He couldn't take it anymore so he left and has been living on the street for the past several months."

"He doesn't have any other family?"

"No, his mother was adopted and the papers are sealed. She was an only child. Her parents were killed along with his biological father on the way home from his seventh birthday party in a car accident. He might have some distant cousins somewhere in Utah."

"That's awful, what is his name?"

"Nathanial Green. He likes to go by Nate."

"What are his takes on having two fathers instead of the conventional mother and father?"

"According to the questionnaire he is 100% fine with it. He wrote the sex of the parent doesn't matter, it's the love and support they give that does."

"He wrote that?"

"Yes."

"And he is okay with the idea of possibly moving here to Pennsylvania from Chicago?"

"Yes he is. He read over fifty applications and you and Maddox are in his top three of choice."

"Top three? Wow, I'm flattered."

"You should be because from the top three, you and Maddox score the highest per his own grading system."

"That's great, okay, when can we meet him?"

"Can you fly out tonight?"

"Possibly I have to speak with Maddox first. I need to make sure he is feeling up to flying."

"Is he not well?"

"I just turned him last night."

"Really? How is he taking the transition so far?"

"So far, much better than most."

"That's wonderful. Okay, speak with Maddox and call me back as soon as you can so I can start making arrangements."

"I'll do that, thank you, good-bye."

"Good-bye."

Klaus hung up the phone and turned around to see his daughter smiling ever so sweetly and adoringly at him.

"So for my 16th birthday I'm getting a big brother?"

He was taken back slightly as he didn't expect her to take to the idea so easily being she had been an only child for so long.

"Well, I don't know. This is all very sudden; we only just put in our application last month. We thought it would take much longer."

"My guess is vampires are much faster at everything else compared to humans; why not adoptions too?"

Klaus gave a small chuckle, "good point. I'm going to check on Maddox and then when he is ready we will all talk about it as a family."

**VVV**

Very early the following morning Maddox and Klaus were packed for a short trip to Chicago.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Maddox asked Morgan.

"Yes, I really need to get back to school Monday. If I miss one more cheerleading practice my coach is going to give my position away. Plus, I don't want to leave Tyler again."

Both Klaus and Maddox just looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"Good point, you do need to get back in school," said Klaus, "do you have everything packed for your stay at Uncle Elijah's?"

"Yes, I'm ready," she smiled sleepily.

**VVV**

They pulled up in front of Elijah's house. Morgan got out and kissed Maddox goodbye. Klaus walked his daughter up to the front door and knocked. A few moments later Elijah opened the door and greeted them both with a warm smile.

"Thank you for watching over Morgan again; I promise this time it'll only be a few days."

Elijah smiled, "It's my pleasure, and we all love Morgan's company and don't worry about how long you need for my sake."

Klaus gave his younger brother a nod then bent over enough to have direct eye contact with his little girl. He kissed her on the forehead then placed his self back in position.

"I expect you to be on your very best behavior. If for any reason at all and I mean any reason you get in trouble with Uncle Elijah, you're going to be in trouble with me when I do return. Do you understand?" Klaus said with a firm tone and serious look.

"Yes, daddy, I get it."

Klaus let out a sigh, "I sure hope so. Alright, I'll see you in a few days. I'll call you later tonight. I love you."

"I love you too," she said with half a yawn before giving her father a big hug around his neck.

Klaus released the hug, kissed Morgan softly on the tip of her nose, patted Elijah on the shoulder and was off. Elijah moved aside for Morgan to enter. He took her things.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Elijah asked.

"No, and I'm starving."

Elijah gave a small chuckle, "Okay, I'll make you something. Elena and Jeremy are still sleeping."

"I would be too if I could. It is way too early to be up right now for a Sunday."

"Maybe after you eat you can try and go back to sleep for awhile."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," she yawned again.

"Why don't you take a seat at the bar? I'm going to put your things in the guest bedroom. I'll be back shortly."

Morgan gave him a nod in agreement and made her way to the kitchen and sat down on the nearest bar stool. Elijah returned only moments later and found his niece sound asleep with her head on her arm learning over the island table. She looked so peaceful, so innocent; Elijah couldn't help but smile from within. He nudged her softly but nothing, she was sound asleep. He picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to bed.

**VVV**

A few hours later Klaus and Maddox arrived by cab, from the airport, at the home for teenage runaways.

"Are you still okay?" Klaus asked Maddox.

"Honestly, I'm fine. You said yourself that not everyone turns the same."

"I know, but 9 out of 10 just take it really hard. You are just so calm and at peace. I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Why is that?"

"You being the 1% that transitions into vampirehood so smoothly. You're truly one of a kind; and that's just one of the reasons I love you so much."

"And I love you," Maddox smiled, "now, are you ready to meet our potential son?"

**VVV**

Tuesday morning Morgan was awakened by Tyler. She shot up after realizing who it was.

"Tyler! You can't be in here. My uncle will kill you."

Tyler just smiled at her and before he could answer, Morgan heard someone laugh. She peaked around Tyler and found her uncle standing in the doorway.

"It's okay, I think I'll let him live….for now," Elijah teased.

He walked over to the bed and stood by Tyler.

"Happy birthday munchkin," said her uncle.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Tyler has been here for the past hour making you a very special breakfast. He called me last night and arranged everything."

Morgan just looked at her uncle then back over at Tyler then gave them the biggest smile.  
"That's so sweet, thank you so much."

"Well, don't thank me yet. You might want to try the food first," Tyler said playfully.

"I walked him through it and he did great. I'm sure you will love it," said Elijah.

"Thanks Elijah," said Tyler before turning back to Morgan, "before we leave back downstairs I wanted to give you this. If you like it maybe you can wear it to school."

Morgan took the gift from Tyler, "Thank you, I'm sure I'll love it."

"Okay, we'll see you downstairs munchkin," said Elijah.

Once alone Morgan opened her first gift of the day and pulled out a cream colored mini dress. It was a romantic A-line dress featuring a textured eyelash lace overlay and a round neckline. It had a scoop cut back with a self-tie accent and was sleeveless. Morgan loved the dress. She had taken a shower the night before so she was able to quickly get ready. Thirty minutes later she gave herself one last smile in the mirror and walked down into the kitchen.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Tyler said short of drooling in his coffee.

With her dress, Morgan wore ankle high, three inch, black suede boots. Her hair pulled back with a wide black suede hair band; which complimented the curls that so loosely flew through her thick dark brown shiny hair.

"Umm, munchkin,' said Elijah, "the dress is beautiful; but, it's incredibly short."

"Oh, both of her dad's approved it. I know how picky they are about what Morgan wears so I sent them a photo of the dress from the mall and got their okay before I bought it," said Tyler proudly.

Elijah smiled, "Oh really? I'm guessing the dress wasn't on a mannequin in order for either of them to properly see just how short it was."

"Actually, it was and they said, and I quote, "if the neckline is high, the mini dress is fine as long as boy shorts are worn underneath."

"Aw," Elijah said then turned to Morgan, "and are you wearing boy shorts underneath?"

Morgan pulled her dress up just enough to show her uncle her "daddy approved" black hem ruffled boy shorts.

"Okay then, if they approved it then I'm okay with it too."

Elena just rolled her eyes at her father, shook her head and smiled. Jeremy was too busy trying to finish his math homework. Morgan sat next to Elena as Tyler and Elijah served out breakfast. Elijah put a plate in front of Jeremy and finally caught notice as to what he was scrambling to finish.

"Jeremy Blake! What have I told you about doing homework at the very last second?"

"I know dad, please, please give me a pass for this one. I haven't put off homework in a very long time," Jeremy pleaded as he continued to work on his math problems.

"Maybe that is because the last time you did I had you over my knee with your sister's hairbrush."

Jeremy's eyes shot straight up from his paper and looked directly at his father. Elijah did not look amused whatsoever. Jeremy swallowed hard then pulled out his best sad puppy dog eyes look.

"I'm sorry dad, please."

Elijah looked at his son and let out a big sigh. It was only the week prior he came close to losing his child forever.

"Alright, in the spirit of Morgan's birthday, you get a pass. If it happens again though, you are going to have a very challenging time sitting for a good couple of days, understood?"

"Yes sir," he paused then gave a small sideways smile, "thanks dad."

Elijah gave him a nod and smile then left Jeremy to finish his homework. A cell phone rang, it was Morgan's. She finished chewing on her bite of strawberry cream filled waffles and answered.

"Hi daddy!"

"Good morning princess, happy birthday," said Klaus.

"Thank you. Are you coming home today? I hope."

"Yes, and we're bringing Nate back with us so he can observe the town and how we are as a family. It's the final stage prior to making this all official. Are you okay with that? I mean, I don't want to take anything away from the significance of your 16th birthday. We can always fly him down next week."

"No, I'm totally okay with it, honest. Just tell him that if this all works out then he owes me."

Klaus chuckled, "and so the sibling rivalry begins."

Morgan echoed her father's laugh.

"Okay then, we will see you tonight around nine. Hold on one minute."

Klaus handed the phone to Maddox.

"Hey baby girl, happy birthday."

"Thank you daddy."

"We wish you a wonderful day and we'll see you tonight. Love you lots!"

"Love you too! Bye bye."

Morgan hung up her cell phone and noticed everyone staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, who is Nate?' Elena asked.

Morgan just looked at her for obviously listening to the conversation.

"What? We all have perfect hearing and you didn't even bother leaving the room. How could we not hear the whole conversation?"

Morgan couldn't argue with the facts and shook her head playfully.

"The one downfall to a family of vampires," she giggled. "Well, my dads went to Chicago to meet this kid who is eligible to be adopted into the "vampire" world. I guess so far it's all just dandy because they are bringing him back to visit for the rest of the week. If he likes it and everyone feels its right then it becomes official and I will suddenly have a big brother."

"How old is he?"

"17, same as Jer and Tyler."

"Well, this is certainly exciting, a possible new family member. I hope everything works out," Elijah beamed.

"Yeah, me too," Elena agreed.

"Okay, kiddo's, finish up with eating then you need to head to school. You have twenty minutes," instructed Elijah.

**VVV**

Tyler pulled into the school parking lot with Morgan, Elena and Jeremy. Stefan was standing by his car waiting for all of them. Elena got out first and quickly made her way over to her boyfriend and greeted him with a huge good morning kiss.

"Get a room!" Bonnie teased as she walked up.

Jeremy walked over to join them.

"Hey baby," he smiled and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.

Morgan walked over holding hands with Tyler. The group walked inside and down the hall to their individual classes. Almost everyone Morgan passed by she received a happy birthday wish.

"Well, aren't we Miss popular?" Tyler teased.

"Yeah, yeah, don't be all jealous," she teased in return.

The three couples all parted ways and didn't meet back up until lunch.

**VVV**

Elijah was working out of his real estate office when his cell phone rang.

"Hello? This is Elijah speaking."

"Elijah, hello, this is Damon, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well. How can I help you?"

"I hate to ask but I need a favor regarding Stefan."

"Anything, what is it?"

"Well, today happens to be my and Caroline's six month anniversary. I just got this last minute idea to take her up to New York and wine and dine her for the evening in the big apple. My dilemma is Stefan; normally leaving him alone for a night would be no big deal. Lately, he seems to be going through this rebellious streak and finding new ways to push my buttons. Can he stay with you tonight? At least if he does do something stupid I can feel at ease knowing there is a responsible adult around to kick his ass while I'm away."

Elijah let out a sturdy chuckle.

"Okay, just so we are clear, IF Stefan does something worthy of punishment, I have your blessing to handle it as I see fit?"

"Yes, 100%, well, short of killing him that is."

They both shared a moment of accustomed laughter.

"Alright then, let's just hope for his sake he is on his best behavior."

"I hope so as well. Okay, I'll let Stefan know to just grab some things then head over to your place after school. Thanks Elijah."

"Sure, no problem."

**VVV**

"Ugh, two more classes then practice. I SO just don't want to be here today," complained Morgan.

"We can always skip the rest of the day," suggested Tyler.

"Very tempting but I have to be at practice today or Ms. Tuddlebomb is going to make Kathy Spears the new captain of the squad."

"Humm, okay, well, Brandon owes me a favor and he is working in the office next period. What if we just skipped our last two classes and got back in time for practice? Brandon can change the attendance for us from absent to present."

"Really?" said Elena, "where was Brandon a few months ago when we all decided to skip school?"

"He didn't owe me a favor then," Tyler answered with the shrug of his shoulders.

"The point is you knew someone who could have possibly helped us out," Stefan replied with a sigh.

"Ooo, yeah, I see your point. Okay, my bad."

Morgan, Elena and Stefan all just shake their heads disappointedly in Tyler's direction.

"Okay, okay, that was the past. THIS is now. Are you in _**now**_?" Tyler asked his three partners-in-crime.

"As long as we are back for practice, I'm in," Morgan replied.

"Okay, count me in too," said Elena.

Everyone looked at Stefan who was reading a text from his brother. After reading it he looked up with a big smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm in," Stefan answered the group then turned directly to Elena, "check it out, Damon and Caroline are going to New York tonight. I'll be spending the night at your house."

"Really? My dad is okay with that?"

"According to this text from Damon, yes."

"Alright then, great; okay, so do we wait until lunch ends or try and sneak out now?"

"Let's wait for lunch to end. It'll be easier to sneak out in a big crowd," Tyler answered.

**VVV**

The four teenagers were on their way back to school for practice.

"So where should we drop you two off?" Morgan asked Elena and Stefan.

"Actually, we both have practice as well," Elena answered.

"What? Since when?"

"Since you have been away; Stefan actually joined the football team with Tyler and I, well, I joined cheerleading."

"Cheerleading? What? I mean, don't get me wrong I would have said yes 1000% but there was supposed to be a team vote and I as captain have the final say."

"Well, Kathy has been acting as captain in your place until you returned. Her spot needed filled and I thought it would be kind of fun. I tried out and they said yes."

Morgan let out a deep sigh, "okay, since it's you, I'm not going to make a big deal out of it. I just don't like the fact they didn't even try calling me."

"Well, babe, you have been kind of unavailable to the world the last few weeks," said Tyler softly, attempting to not upset his girlfriend.

She looked at him then back over to Elena and Stefan. She let out a deep breath.

"You're right. I have been in my own little world; and honestly Elena, I am totally psyched that you're on the team now."

**VVV**

After practice, showering and changing back in their street/school clothes, Morgan, Tyler, Elena and Stefan met back at Tyler's car.

"Sooo, my parents won't be home until late tonight," stated Morgan, "maybe since today is my official birthday we can all go back to your place for awhile and just hang out by your pool?" She asked Tyler. "I'm just not ready to go home and start on homework."

"Humm, I think my mom will be okay with it if I do mention it's your official birthday today," said Tyler. "Let me call her and find out."

Tyler called his mother and received her permission. She was going to be home later due to a fund raising committee meeting. Once Elena found out his mother gave the okay, she called Elijah and got permission for herself, Morgan and Stefan. He gave the okay as well. On the drive home they stopped at Elena's house so she and Morgan could change into their swimsuits. They both returned ten minutes later wearing micro mini jean skirts over their bikini bottoms and a bikini top. Elena had her hair in a high pony tail as Morgan put her hair in two pony tails. Tyler and Stefan watched the girls walk back to the car.

"Damn, are we two lucky bastards or what?" asked Tyler.

"Well, I wouldn't normally call myself a bastard; but yes, I do agree we are lucky to have such sweet and beautiful girlfriends."

The girls sat in the car and both boys watched the skirts hike up even more so.

"Wow, said Tyler, I mean, NOT that I'm complaining but wouldn't your dad kick your beautiful little ass if he caught you wearing something that short in public?"

Morgan and Elena both giggled slightly as they looked at one another.

"No," Elena replied, "it's the one thing both of our dads agree on. If we are at a pool party or the beach, we can wear the skirts over our bikinis."

"Yes, buutt, if either of our dads found us wearing skirts this short anywhere else; then yes, BIG time trouble," Morgan added.

The boys smiled and Tyler started to drive off. Ten minutes later Stefan jumped out and into his house, grabbed a few things and made his way back. Once back inside he held up a backpack.

"I got a couple of bottles of Jack Daniels."

"Won't Damon notice they're missing?" Elena asked.

"Nnaaa, we have an overload in our cellar."

"Great!" said Morgan.

She looked around and smiled at everyone.

"Thank you guys."

"For what?" Tyler asked.

"Well, I know you are all coming to my birthday party on Saturday but with today being my official birthday, well, thank you for making it such a great day."

**VVV**

A couple of hours go by as the four teenagers were hanging by pool side and finishing up on the second bottle of Jack. Each of them was drunk but the girls were hit the hardest due to their smaller frames. Each giggling at every little thing the boys said. The boys loving every second of it as their egos were constantly being fed. Morgan finished the last sip from the bottle.

"Ahhh, no more," she pouted.

Tyler looked at her and just smiled.

"What? Why are you just smiling and not saying anything? It's kinda creepy," Morgan teased.

Tyler chuckled, "because you are just so damn cute, especially when you pout."

Elena chimed in, "that pout is a very magical pout," she slurred.

"Magical? How? Stefan asked,"

Morgan giggled, "Umm yeah, how?"

"Because I have seen you get out of a spanking like three times from my dad; and once with your dad that time I slept over at your house."

"Wh…" she laughed, "ohhh yeah, I guess I did; but, trust me, it doesn't work on the more serious crimes, believe me, I tried."

The four were too busy laughing to notice Tyler's mother, Carol, walk up.

"Hey kids, how…."

Her question was interrupted the second she noticed the bottles of Jack Daniels. She stepped closer to each of them smelling their breath.

"You have all been out here drinking?"

"Mom, please, come on, please be cool," Tyler pleaded.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him sternly.

"Little boy, you are in deep trouble. Say good-bye to your friends, go in the house and wait for me."

"Mom, no, come on."

"Now Tyler!"

"NO!" He said defiantly.

"Alright, you asked for it."

Carol took Tyler by the hand and walked him over to the nearest lounge chair. She sat down and guided him over her lap. In reality, her son could easily have overturned the situation by his physical strength alone. Out of respect for his mother and the extreme punishment he would later receive from his father if he did so, he remained over her lap.

"Mom! Please, please don't do this."

Carol ignored her son's pleas as she trudged through her purse. She pulled out a wooden hairbrush and pulled up on his swim shorts until his right upper thigh was bare and exposed. She brought the brush down hard a good 25 times, just on the one side. The sting was intense and sharp.

"MOM! Stop, please stop, I'll do what you say! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Morgan, Elena and Stefan felt bad for their friend. They turned away, doing their best to lesson his humiliation. Carol stopped and told her child he could get up. He did as so and she stood up next to him, pointing the brush at him. He hadn't reached the point of crying but he did have crocodile tear filled eyes as he looked at his mother directly. He rubbed his thigh frantically.

"Tell them good-bye and wait for me inside."

Tyler walked the walk of shame over to his friends. He was still a little drunk but sobering up rather quickly. He hugged Stefan and Elena first then Morgan.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. The last thing I wanted was for you to get in trouble on your birthday."

She sighed, "It's not your fault; and hey, what's a birthday without a birthday spanking, right?"

He couldn't help but smirk. "You are the coolest girlfriend ever. Any other girl I have dated in the past would be breaking up with me right now."

"Well, their loss, my gain." She looked over at Carol then back at Tyler, "you really should get inside. Your mom knows how to use that brush a little too well."

"I'll text you later tonight before bed. I love you."

"Love you too," she said and gave her boyfriend a soft, tender kiss on his lips.

Tyler smiled shyly at Elena and Stefan then headed inside. Carol watched him for a few moments before addressing the others.

"You three, gather all of your things. My driver will take you home and I'll be calling each of your fathers and Stefan, your brother."

"Mrs. Lockwood, we're really sorry. We honestly didn't mean any disrespect," said Morgan sweetly followed by a small pout.

Carol looked at Morgan and the others and let out a deep sigh.

"I know you didn't. You are each good kids and I know none of you are like the average every day, human teenager; however, excessive drinking is still harmful to even you. I'm very disappointed."

Each lowered their head in shame.

"Okay, go on now. My driver will be in front."

**VVV**

The three teens got into the limo and each drove to Elena's house in silence; each dreading their soon to be fate.

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF MY READERS ARE TOTALLY AWESOME! XOXO**


	30. Sweet 16 part 2

"**Mom! Please, please don't do this."**

**Carol ignored her son's pleas as she trudged through her purse. She pulled out a wooden hairbrush and pulled up on his swim shorts until his right upper thigh was bare and exposed. She brought the brush down hard. It was at least a good 25 times, just on the one side. The sting was intense and sharp.**

**He hadn't reached the point of crying; but, he did have crocodile tear filled eyes as he looked at his mother directly. He rubbed his thigh frantically.**

"**Tell them good-bye and wait for me inside."**

"**Mrs. Lockwood, we're really sorry. We honestly didn't mean any disrespect," said Morgan sweetly followed by a small pout. **

**Carol looked at Morgan and the others and let out a deep sigh.**

"**I know you didn't. You are each good kids and I know none of you are like the average every day, human teenager; however, excessive drinking is still harmful to even you. I'm very disappointed." **

**Each lowered their head in shame.**

"**Okay, go on now. My driver will be in front."**

**The three teens got into the limo and each drove to Elena's house in silence; each dreading their soon-to-be fate. **

**SWEET 16 (Part 2)**

Tyler was sitting on top of the stairs waiting for his mother. She walked in with her purse in hand. She walked up the stairs and stood on the stair one below where he was sitting. She put her purse down on the top of the stairway then folded her arms over her chest.

"Tyler Lockwood, what were you thinking?"

"Mom, it's not a big deal. We were just drinking a little. I just wanted Morgan to have a great day on her actual birthday."

"Well, now she is in big trouble, was it all worth it?"

Tyler put his head down, "No, I guess not," he answered softly.

She shook her head, "Okay, well, I'm going to spank you now for drinking and as far as your father is concerned, he may or may not spank you again as well."

"Mom! Please, please don't tell dad."

"I'm not keeping secrets from your father and you know that Tyler. Don't ask me again."

Carol sat down next to her son and untied his swimming shorts.

"What are you doing? Mom, no! Please, please please can you spank me in my room or even yours, not here," he pleaded through teary eyes.

"What is the difference?"

"What the hell Mom?! This is the Mayor's mansion; we have staff everywhere walking in and out!"

"Watch your tone young man; and I am well aware of who comes in and out around here. Every person we are associated with, be it friend, family or staff is well aware of the way your father and I discipline you. It wouldn't be a surprise to anyone. They would simply see that you misbehaved and I am taking care of it properly."

"Mom..."

"Enough Tyler."

Carol said as she held up her index finger in front of her son's lips. When he quieted she placed him over her lap and pulled his shorts down to his knees. His right thigh was still really pink from earlier. She took her brush and began the spanking. Half way through Tyler just couldn't take much more of the evil hairbrush and tried to block it. That was a mistake. Carol took his wrist and held it on the small of his back and spanked him ten times on his left thigh for attempting to block her. Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack….

"You will only be prolonging your punishment Tyler. You are NOT in any position right now to misbehave."

Tyler wiggled, kicked and squirmed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried.

**VVV**

Elena, Morgan and Stefan were greeted right away by a very upset Elijah.

"I am very disappointed in all three of you. Go in the living room now and wait for me."

The three teenagers obeyed at once, they each sat down on the couch with solemn looking faces. Moments later Elijah came down with a leather strap in his hand. He sat down on the single lounge chair and placed the strap in front of him on the table for the three to see. They each noticed immediately and each gave a small cringe.

"Elena, since you are my child, you are first."

"Daddy, do we have to be punished in front of one another?"

"You did the crime together; you pay the price together; now let's go, stand up and walk over here."

"Is Jeremy home?" Elena asked for the sake of stalling.

"No, he is over at Bonny's house. Stop stalling and get over here this instant."

Elena stood up and slowly walked the couple of feet over to where her father was sitting. He took her by the wrist and guided her over. Her mini skirt wasn't much help for any protection. Elijah immediately pulled up her jean skirt and down her bikini bottoms. Before he even started she placed a hand over her bottom.

"Daddy, please, please reconsider. I'll be an angel for like a month if you don't spank me now. Please!"

He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"I don't know about a month, but after this I'm certain you will be on your best behavior for at least a couple of weeks."

He moved her hand and kept it secure. He began the spanking. She was squirming and kicking. It didn't take long for her to begin sobbing and begging for forgiveness.

"Daddy! I'm sorry! I really am so sorry!" Elena cried.

He spanked her for a minute with only his hand before switching to the leather strap. He spanked her for another thirty seconds with the strap before he stopped. She was crying pretty hard. He pulled back up her bikini bottoms and lifted her up.

"Elena, go over there in the corner and think about why you got in trouble."

"Ye ye yes da daa daddddyy," Elena answered through tearful hiccups.

Elena walked over to the corner. Elijah looked over at his niece. They have gone through several months of avoiding this moment; but it finally happened. Elijah was now going to have to spank his niece.

"Morgan, let's go."

She stood up slowly and walked over to her uncle. She sat down on his lap and hugged his neck instantly.

"Please don't spank me Uncle Elijah. Please, please, it's my birthday and my dad is already going to spank me for this."

"Sorry Morgan but drinking is especially unhealthy for you. You only turned 16 today. You especially are not old enough."

"But Uncle Elijah," whined Morgan.

"Morgan, enough, you were drinking and under my care so let's get this over with."

**VVV**

"Damon, come on it's so not a big deal," Stefan texted back to his older brother.

"Not a big deal? Damn it Stefan, I'm so tired of you acting up lately. You're grounded for two weeks."

"Grounded!? Damon, come on. I'm already going to be punished by Elijah, that's not fair."

"It's fair and if you give me a hard time about it I'll make it a month!"

**VVV**

Elijah was holding his crying niece in his arm. Her bottom felt as if it were on fire.

"Morgan," he said as he kissed her on her forehead, "stand in the other corner while I now deal with Stefan."

She wiped a few tears, sniffled a few sniffles and nodded her head yes before she got up and sauntered over to a corner.

"Stefan, let's go."

Stefan put his phone down and stood in front of Elijah.

"Jeans down and over my lap."

"But sir, my brother is already grounding me for two weeks; do I really have to be spanked as well?"

"Yes, as with Morgan you were under my care when you decided to misbehave and therefore you have to receive the first part of your punishment from me."

"So not fair."

"It's fair; now do as I told you. If I have to then you are really going to be sorry."

Stefan huffed but obeyed. His jeans were down and he bent over Elijah's lap. Elijah adjusted the boy in order to have the best aim of his under-curve. He yanked his boxers down to the middle of his thighs and got started right away. He only spent a short amount of time warming his bottom up with his hand before using the strap. The strap had a sting like no other; it was evil and served its purpose well. Elijah had been spanking Stefan with the strap for a little over two minutes. Stefan was holding onto Elijah's pant leg.

"Sir! Mr. Gilbert! Honestly, I'm truly sorry! Please stop!" He cried.

A few moments later Elijah did stop once he believed the lesson was sinking through. Elijah pulled up his boxers and instructed Stefan to stand in another corner until told otherwise.

**VVV**

Klaus was at the door picking up Morgan.

"I'm sorry again Uncle Elijah," the young hybrid said meekly.

"Hey munchkin, as far as I'm concerned you paid your dues with me. The slate has been wiped clean."

"I love you," she smiled.

"And I love you."

Elijah kissed his niece goodbye; Klaus grabbed her bag and walked with his daughter back to the black SUV.

"Daddy, are you upset with me?"

"Of course I am. I told you to be on your best behavior and you choose the day of your birthday to misbehave."

Morgan started to get teary eyed as she was already on hyper-sensitive mode. They got to the car and he opened the back seat door. Inside the car sat Maddox and possibly her new adopted big brother. She was in no mood to be courteous but she would do her best. She got in the back seat and carefully adjusted her seating. She looked at Maddox and back over at the teenage boy.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hello baby girl," Maddox answered.

"Hi, I'm Nathan."("played" by Daniel Sharman)

TO BE CONTINUED….


	31. SWEET 16 PART III chap 31

**"Daddy, are you upset with me?"**

**"Of course I am. I told you to be on your best behavior and you choose the day of your birthday to misbehave."**

**Morgan started to get teary eyed as she was already on hyper-sensitive mode. They got to the car and he opened the back seat door. Inside the car sat Maddox and possibly her new adopted big brother. She was in no mood to be courteous but she would do her best. She got in the back seat and carefully adjusted her seating. She looked at Maddox and back over at the teenage boy.**

**"Hi," she said softly.**

**"Hello baby girl," Maddox answered.**

**"Hi, I'm Nathan."("played" by Daniel Sharman)**

**SWEET 16**

**(Part III)**

"Hi, I'm Morgan," she sniffled as she put her seatbelt on and looked over at Maddox, "hi daddy."

Klaus got in and started to drive home. Nathan did his best to continue the conversation. He found it difficult to concentrate as he thought Morgan was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. He didn't know how he was possibly going to be able to accept her as nothing more than a little sister. He already knew he wanted Klaus and Maddox to adopt him; he instantly fell in love with them as they did with him.

"So umm, it's your birthday, sixteen right?"

"Yeah."

"Happy birthday," he smiled as charmingly as he could.

"Thanks," she answered softly.

"I'm sorry but is something wrong?"

Morgan looked at him then at her father through the rearview mirror.

"You mean you don't know? Really?"

"Know what?" Maddox asked.

"Daddy?" Morgan asked out of curiosity.

"Morgan, I only just found out when Elijah answered the door. He told me what happened while I was waiting for you."

"Oh," she answered sadly.

"What happened?" Maddox asked.

"Our little girl here was caught drinking with Tyler, Stefan and Elena. Elijah spanked her; but, I already told Morgan that if she were to get in trouble while we were away then she was going to be punished; regardless whether or not she was already disciplined

"Ohhh, got it," Maddox sighed.

**SSS**

The Mikelysons and Nathan arrive home. Nathan appeared to be really nervous. Klaus's vampire intuition told him that he was worried about Morgan. He only associated punishment with abuse. Klaus took Morgan to the side.

"Baby, I want you to show Nathan to his room and around the house."

"Why me? I thought I was in trouble."

"You are in trouble but it doesn't mean you have to be punished the very second we get home. Plus, it will give you two some time to talk and get to know one another."

"But daddy, please don't make me wait forever. I really just want to get it over with."

"Tell you what, be a good girl now and do this for me. If you succeed at helping Nate feel comfortable here then I'll lesson your punishment later."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Morgan smiled up at her father, "Okay, deal."

Morgan zoomed over to Nathan, "Hey," she smiled a big smile.

Nathan jumped back from surprise, "wow! I didn't expect you there. I thought you were talking to your dad way over…." Nathan turned to look at where she just was, "wow, you're fast."

"I'm a vampire silly, it's what we do," she giggled.

"Yeah? What else can vampires do?"

"Haven't my dad's told you anything about vampires?"

"Actually, not really, we talked about things I like. What I want to do after high school, but, nothing about vampires."

Morgan rolled her eyes playfully, "okay, well, I'll tell you a little bit about it while I show you around."

**SVSV**

A couple of hours pass later Morgan and Nathan walk downstairs laughing. Maddox and Klaus are sitting on the living room couch, Klaus surfing the net on his lap top while Maddox was lost in his newest mystery novel. The kids walked over to the couch.

"Hey daddy, we were wondering about what time dinner would be? We're both getting hungry."

Klaus looked at Maddox as he Maddox looked at Klaus to see who was going to answer. Klaus smiled at his partner.

"We plan on starting dinner in about an hour and a half so if you snack on something keep it light."

Maddox put down his book, "actually, Nate, why don't you and I put together a snack and leave these two alone for a bit?"

Klaus and Morgan knew that was Maddox's way of saying get the punishment over and let's move on. Maddox walked by Morgan and gave her a sweet smile and a kiss on her head. She gave him a sad smile in return as he then leaned over and gave Klaus a small tender kiss on his lips. He gave him a sad smile in return as well. He hated having to punish Morgan.

Maddox and Nathan went in the kitchen as Klaus put down his lap top and stood up.

"We should go to your room; Nathan won't be able to hear as well if we're up there."

"Hear as well?" Morgan whined as she began to follow her father, "what do you plan on doing to me?"

"Nothing more than I already told you I was going to do. I just don't want to make Nathan too uncomfortable; this is all very new to him."

**SVSV**

"Ummm Maddox, can I ask you something?" Nathan asked apprehensively.

"Certainly Nate, anything."

"How will Nick punish Morgan? I, I don't mean to pry, I'm just…"

"Worried for her?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't mean to assume either of you would…"

"And we wouldn't. We would never abuse Morgan nor would we ever abuse you."

Before Nathan could say anything more he heard a muffled slapping sound and crying. He listened for a moment and began to pace back and forth. Maddox took him by his arms gently and looked him directly in his big, doe brown eyes.

"Nate, it's just a spanking, not a beating, I promise."

Nathan's heart began to pump really fast. He was having flash backs of when he lived alone with his step-father. Maddox did all he could to help Nathan feel more at ease. Nothing worked until Klaus and Morgan walked into the kitchen. Morgan had red puffy eyes from crying but other than that, she didn't look harmed. Nathan looked at her and took a deep breath. He was teary eyed his self. Klaus noticed the fear in Nathan's eyes.

"Are you okay buddy? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, so sorry for acting like a big baby. I'm sorry for freaking out; Nick, I really didn't think you would hurt Morgan. I just heard her crying and I started thinking about my step-dad. I feel like an idiot."

Klaus gave Nathan a big hug then pulled away for direct eye contact and a warm smile.

"You are NOT an idiot and you are certainly not acting like a baby. It's perfectly okay to feel the way you are feeling. You're still getting to know us and until now the only form of discipline you are familiar with is..well, the wrong kind."

Morgan walked over and hugged Nathan as well.

"I'm sorry Nate for even putting you through that, it's my fault."

Nathan laughed, "hey you were just having fun..I mean.."

Nathan stopped the second he realized that both Maddox and Klaus just heard him tell Morgan that she was just having fun getting drunk.

"I mean umm, you know having fun with your friends but yes, the drinking, that is definitely not okay," he bluffed.

Klaus just gave Nathan a raise of his eyebrow and shook his head knowing he only said what he did to appease him and Maddox. Suddenly the three heard a small sniffle, they each turned to see Maddox crying. Klaus was by his side in a heartbeat.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing is wrong at all. I'm just really happy."

"Happy?" Morgan asked, "but you're crying."

"Yes, I don't want to sound too forward but I can't help but feel with Nathan here, we're complete as a family. I mean look, you kids have only known each other less than three hours and already it appears that Nate is simply being a big brother looking out for his little sister."

Klaus turned to look at the two teenagers and felt a warm feeling from within as well. He gave them a big goofy grin. Nathan looked at Morgan.

"So tell me, are these two always this sappy?" He teased.

Morgan giggled, "Mmm not ALWAYS but if you decide to stay, like I hope you will, then we can help each other through the sappy times."

"Oh, well if you put it that way I _definitely_ have to stay. I mean who else is going to protect you from these two, enormous, loveable monsters?" Nathan laughed playfully.

Klaus looked at Maddox.

"Maddox, my love, I believe we are being made fun of."

"You're right and I'm afraid Nate may be right. We let him see the loveable side of us much too soon."

"Yes, Oh, I believe he called us loveable monsters," said Klaus playing along.

"Humm, well, since we already let him see us as loveable monsters then maybe we have nothing to lose by showing him another kind of monster we can be."

Nathan and Morgan looked wide eyed with anticipation.

Klaus answered, "awww, you are right, we should show him."

"Show me what?" Nathan asked anxiously.

"The tickle monster!"Klaus bolted out laughing.

Nathan jumped in front of Morgan as any devoted big brother would.

"Noooo, don't take her, she's too young. Take me!" He played along.

"You are noble and brave my dear boy but defenseless against my tickle powers!"

Klaus laughed a faux evil laugh as he began to tickle Nathan and Maddox came behind, grabbed onto Morgan and attacked each of her vulnerable tickle spots he had known about since she was a toddler.

Aside from the double spanking Morgan received the night ended with her going to bed happier than she had been in quite a long time. She missed her mother incredibly but she felt that perhaps an older brother would help fill some of the void in her heart.

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! XOXO**


	32. THE END Chap 32

**Klaus laughed a faux evil laugh as he began to tickle Nathan and Maddox came behind, grabbed onto Morgan and attacked each of her vulnerable tickle spots he had known about since she was a toddler.**

**Aside from the double spanking Morgan received the night ended with her going to bed happier than she had been in quite a long time. She missed her mother incredibly but she felt that perhaps an older brother would help fill some of the void in her heart.**

The END

The mansion was full from top to bottom with teenagers and a selected handful of adults. Morgan's sixteenth birthday party was a huge success. It lasted for hours. The guest room was overloaded with gifts and the party ended with only one small fight breaking out that was quickly diverted by Elijah. Everyone left with smiles on their faces. The crowd grew smaller and smaller until there were only ten, Klaus, Maddox, Elijah, Morgan, Tyler, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie and Nathan. They were each chatting, laughing, getting to know Nathan even better and vise versa. There was a knock on the door.

"Someone probably forgot a jacket or something," said Morgan, "I'll get it."

She answered the door and there stood her mother.

"Mom?"

Klaus heard Morgan and was quickly by her side for support and to have a few questions answered himself.

"Amy, to what do we owe this delightful surprise?" Said Klaus sarcastically.

"She's my daughter too Nick!"

"Oh really!? I wouldn't be so sure about that! A true mother doesn't just get up and abandon her baby girl!"

"Daddy, I…it's okay."

Klaus glared at his ex-wife then sighed as he looked down at his beautiful daughter. He kissed her forehead.

"Okay, if you need me, just speak louder than a whisper and I'll be by right by your side."

"I know daddy," Morgan smiled.

He gave her a small reassuring smile and a nod before he returned to his previous spot between Maddox and Elijah. Morgan went outside to speak with her mother in private.

"So, Mom, umm…."

"I had to do it baby, I had to leave."

"But why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Noo, not at all. I did it for two reasons. One was to protect you and the other, was to free your father from me."

"That's called getting a divorce mom and NOT leaving your kid behind."

"That's where the protection part comes in sweetheart," Amy sighed, "I knew my horrible, evil, good-for-nothing brother wanted you in the pack. I knew if I were anywhere near you he would be able to pick up on your scent so much sooner."

"But you left and he STILL found me. What good did it do?"

"I honestly believed it would work and I am so sorry that it didn't. I am also so very proud of you. You stood strong and you helped your cousin escape as well. You are truly an amazing child."

"How…how do you know about all of that?"

"I heard it all through the grapevine and I am so relieved to see you made it through and still have a smile on your face."

Morgan was dubious about her reasoning but found herself curious about the second.

"So, why did you need to set daddy free?"

"It was because I knew he truly loved another. Don't get me wrong, your father treated me like a queen and I know he did love me; but, his TRUE love was always for Maddox. He pushed his feelings deep down inside and he tried to act like he was happiest with me; but, I knew better."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because every time Maddox simply walked in the room, your father's heart would literally skip a beat."

"That's actually pretty sweet. So, okay, what are you doing back now after all this time?"

"I came back once I knew you were truly safe. I came back to ask if you would do me the honor of allowing me to be your mother again. I can't make up for the past; but, if you let me, I'll do everything in my power to try."

**SSS**

The days continued and the love around Morgan continued to grow. She and Tyler grew stronger as a couple every day. Her mother returned in her life and kept her word about always making an effort to be the best mother she could be. Her fathers', Klaus and Maddox did officially adopt Nathan and a month before his eighteenth birthday; he joined them as a vampire.

Elena and Stefan continued to date and grow more deeply in love with each passing day. They moved in with one another and visit with their families often.

Jeremy and Bonnie went off and traveled a bit of the world together. They too fell deeper and deeper in love and got married in Rome, Italy. A year after being married, Bonnie gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl. She was a quarter vampire, quarter witch and half human. They named her Ella Jane. It was the closest feminine name they could think of to honor Jeremy's father, Elijah.

Elijah once again found love. Her name, Seraphina. She was human until the day she gave birth to their son, Gabriel. Elijah was by her side the entire time to make sure she would make it. Morgan babysits for them often.

The family grew and the single vampire fathers' that once were Elijah and Klaus; were now happily _**married**_ vampire fathers; and a loving family, no matter how unconventional it may be, is always worth fighting for.

**SSS**

**Thank you so much for reading this story! It has come to an end. Please continue to read my other stories on FF if you would so do me the honor. Thank you again for following along; it truly means the world to me! XOXO**


End file.
